


Perfect(s)

by RatedGuidence13 (orphan_account)



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: All credit goes to uru-chan for making this :D, But he also does very great in academics, F/M, Fights, Fluff, God-tiers, I do not own these awesome characters, In this fanfic, Narcissism, Rivalry, Seraphina is the old perfect self, This version of John is similar to the one that is smart and cunning, Turf wars, and John is also perfect somehow, of course, perfection, this includes NO HAIR GEL JOHN :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RatedGuidence13
Summary: In this world, perfection is the goal of most. That path has been laid out to very few of the world's population. In which two of them go to the same school. Each thrives to be the greatest, but only one can surpass.
Relationships: John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, I know it is a bit late in the year. But we have a new student joining us today! Please introduce yourself." the teacher announced.

"Hello, I am John." John said, presenting a slightly murderous but also sly smile. "I look forward to meeting you all." John wasn't wearing the blazer that most students wear, neither the vest, in which almost none of the students wear of the students wear. He wore the basic uniform, the long white-sleeved collared shirt with the prussian blue tie and dress pants. His shirt's sleeves were rolled up just before his elbows.

Some of the audience shivered under his daunting look. Some of the girls in the back considered John 'hot', not that he wasn't. Indeed he was hot, his body structure seemed perfect. His smile, perfect, he was also tall, about 6"1. Soon after class had ended, a girl with turquoise hair that was sitting in the front of the class came up to him.

"Hi John, I am Elaine, welcome to Wellston!" Elaine said, presenting cheerful look.

John didn't answer.

"So, how is your day so far?" Elaine asked, to cut the silence of their conversation out.

"Hm, not bad." John said, without looking at her, he was staring at the clock. Remembering what class he had next.

"Wonderful! So which school did you come from?"

"New Boston."

"Sorry, I never heard of that school."

"I come from the east side of the country. It would be normal if you didn't." John said. (Wellston is on the west side btw)

"Woah, really?"

"So, John. What kind of ability do you have?" Elaine said.

Suddenly everyone's gazes shifting towards them.

"Most likely the same as yours." John said.

"Heal?"

"Hm, sure."

"Wait, what rank are you?"

"You're getting pretty nosy." John glared down at her, with a malicious look.

"Heh, heh." Elaine shuddered, "I am just . . . curious!"

"Everyone is." John said, flipping his backpack onto his shoulder. John looked down at her, she looked like she wasn't going to say anything. "If you aren't going to say anything, I'll take my leave now."

"W-what? How was he able to resist me." Elaine mumbled, looking at her hands.

"Wait!" Elaine called out, grabbed John's attention.

"Yes? Err, Elaine?" John remembered.

"You didn't tell me your rank!" Elaine said.

"I'd think everyone would be scared of me if I said my rank. Wouldn't want that." John said.

"Not that it can get so bad." Elaine said.

"Hm, suit yourself. 8.3." John said,

Everyone who was looking had their eyes open wider in surprise.

"What?! That is impossible for a healer to be 8.3!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Maybe I left something out about my ability." John said, before walking away.

"I think he is bluffing, dude." Blyke said.

"Hell, yeah, no one can be stronger than Seraphina!" Isen said.

"Aye, wanna rank fight him?" Blyke asked.

"I dunno, man, what if he is really 8.3?" Isen said.

"C'mon, you can do it."

"What about you rank fight him?"

"Hm," Blyke looked at the door where John had left, "Maybe I should . . . " Then he smirked.

"Imma find him at lunch." Blyke said, "You with me?"

"Sure."

Soon then, after a series of classes, lunch had finally come through. Surely enough, Blyke and Isen caught him in an alleyway between two of the school's buildings. He was walking towards lunch after getting called by the teacher after fourth period.

"Hey, John!" Isen called.

John looked back, "Who are you again?" Suddenly he remembered, "Oh, your the guy in first period."

"Yes, that is me."

"I heard you guys want to rank fight me. Which one?" John asked.

Isen pushed Blyke forwards, "Him!"

Blyke broke a sweat, "He didn't even flinch when we said we wanted to rank fight him. Maybe he is just cocky?" Blyke thought.

"Hehehe, I've never seen a rank fight in highschool so far!" Isen exclaimed.

Blyke turned on his ability, and started charging a beam. John smirked, he also turned on his ability, grabbing ahold of his in the process.

"Lets see what you are made out of!" Blyke said, while unleashing his beam.

Isen noticed John also charging a beam. Just then, John ran forwards, right into the beam. In one swift movement, he slid right under it, the beam missing him by inches. John was now behind him, and out of all of his 10 fingers, they individually shot all of his limbs, and went through them. His shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. Blyke screamed in agony, just then John kicked his back, resulting in Blyke falling forwards. Blyke struggled getting up. But fell back of the floor again.

Isen looked at Blyke's unconscious body, and looked back at John.

"What the fuck!? Blyke!"

"Oh, I didn't expect him to fall that quickly, should I help you take him to the infirmary?" John asked.

"Uh, d-do you want to?" Isen asked. He and Blyke were about the same in strength, yet he didn't even get scratched.

"Why do you think I am asking? Yes or no." John said.

"Y-yes???" Isen was absoulety petrified. John took Blyke and threw him over his shoulder and proceed walking, just to stop again. 

"Where is the infirmary?" John asked.

"Let me show you, heh heh." Isen said awkwardly.

After walking through a series of hallways, past the cafeteria, and through another hallway, they reached the infirmary.

"Oh, thanks." John waved, as John went in.

"Hey Doctor, this guy tried to rank fight me and-"

"Yes, yes, yes, I can see that you destroyed him. Put him on the bed." Doc said. John did what he was told.

While Doc was patching Blyke up, Isen was nervously waiting with John.

"So, what is your name?" John asked.

"I-Isen . . . "

Just then, Isen got a call from Remi. "Wait a sec, imma just take this . . . "

Isen went outside of the infirmary and answered the call.

"Where are you and Blyke?" Remi asked.

"We are at the infirm-"

"WHAT HOW!?" Remi yelled.

"Uh, I honestly don't know how."

"I am on my way."

"Wait nonono, you don't have t-" Isen said.

Isen was cut off by the noise of Remi hanging Isen up. Isen sighed, "Now she is going to yell at him . . . "

Isen went back in, Doc had finished wrapping him in several bandages, and John was now laying against the wall next to Blyke's bed.

"The person who you called sure was angry." John said.

"Hehe-" Isen said, he was interrupted by the sudden burst to the door.

Isen's and John's gazes shifting towards the door, a girl with bright pink hair was standing in the doorway, scouting the room.

"Ah, Isen!" Remi said, "Now, what happened."

"Well, uhm, uh." Isen stuttered, he didn't know where to start. He felt like saying John beat up Blyke, but then Remi would yell at John. If he said Blyke rank matched John, Remi would yell at them for rank matching a student on their first day.

"Oh, who's that?" Remi asked.

"He is new here. Just transferred today." Isen said.

"Really? Why is he here?" Remi asked.

"Well, he is kinda the guy who made Blyke end up like that." Isen said.

Remi glanced at Blyke in the bed, bandages were all over his limbs, and his back. "Did he try rank fighting him?"

"Yeah, and as you can see, it didn't end well . . . "

Remi went up to John, who was staring off into space. "Hello!"

John's eyes blinked into reality. "Hm? Oh hey."

"Are you going to say something?" John asked.

"What is your name?" 

"John."

" . . . "

"Hello?" John's hand waved in front of Remi face, she seemed to be staring off into space.

"You must be pretty powerful to hurt Blyke without even getting scratched."

"I guess."

"Unique name by the way."

"Thanks."

"What is your name?"

"Remi."

Isen was in the background, wondering how those two got along so well.

"Please to meet you." John said with his hand extended, implying a handshake.

"Why are you so formal?"

"I'd expect everyone here to be formal, top school in the state, or better yet the country." John sighed, "Guess not."

"Why is he so much like Seraphina?" Remi thought.

"Well, I should be going now." John said, "Maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Cya!" Isen said, trying to get on his good side.

"Did you see the fight?" Remi asked.

"Hell yeah, the fight was totally one-sided!" Isen said.

"Hm, how?" Remi asked.

Isen started acting everything out. "So Blyke was charging his beam."

"Mhm,"

"And John just stood there smirking, and when he unleashed his beam, I noticed he was charging a beam on his own." Isen said while doing a flurry of movements, which Remi couldn't understand, Isen was a bad actor.

"Then he ran right towards it!" Isen said, "I thought he was an idiot, but guess not, cuz he slid under the beam like it was nothing, and next thing you know he is right behind Blyke." Isen said, "Then out of all his 10 fingers, he shot all his limbs! Then kicked him to the floor. BAM! DONE IN 10 SECONDS!"

"Maybe he is just a high-tier." Remi said.

"OF COURSE HE IS A HIGH-TIER!" Isen yelled.

"Calm down!"

"How can I calm down!? WHAT IF I WAS THE ONE WHO RANK FOUGHT HIM!"

"Quiet down kids!" Darren yelled from his desk. He was surprisingly less cranky today.

"Well I am sure you get the idea now."

"Then why was he here?" Remi asked.

"He, well, offered to help me bring him to the infirmary. Which is surprising, no one really pities there opponent here." Isen said.

"Lets just go get lunch, I am kinda hungry." Remi said, leading him out of the infirmary, Isen followed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little before dismissal, Isen and Remi were waiting by Blyke's bed, playing a game of checkers. 

"HaH, you can't go anywhere!" Remi shouted.

"nO, there must be a way!" Isen cried.

"Face it, it is your 3rd defeat." Remi said.

Just then, Blyke woke up, at first, Isen and Remi didn't notice him. Remi was too busy shaming Isen, and Isen was too busy crying. Blyke tried getting up.

"oW!"

Isen and Remi shifted there gazes towards Blyke.

"You finally woke up, my dude!" Isen said.

"How long have I been here?" Blyke asked.

"It is almost dismissal." Remi said, trying to help Blyke get up straight.

"Tch, do you really think John is an 8.3?" Blyke asked.

"I dunno man, shouldn't god-tiers, like immediately defeat their opponents like, Seraphina?" Isen said.

"It probably depends on ability, Arlo's has the person run into his barrier. Unlike Seraphina, she can just start the fight and end it in milliseconds." Remi said, "You feeling better?"

"But, he out maneuvered me, with my own ability nonetheless!" Blyke said, frustrated.

"He just had an upper hand on you-" Remi said.

"And he always will!" Blyke huffed.

"You're just a bit salty, dude." Isen said.

"You weren't the one who got their ass beat in 10 seconds. You'd be salty too." Blyke retorted.

"So, he just copied your ability?" Remi asked.

"Well, I think he was only able to copy mine once I started charging my beam." Blyke said, "Can't be sure, the glare from my beam was pretty bright."

"So maybe he can only copy abilities once he is exposed to them?" Isen questioned.

"Eh, too late for that now, he kinda already lost. I bet it was pitying." Remi said.

"Hey!" 

"HAH!"

Just then, the bell rang for dismissal.

* * *

(To John)

Meanwhile, John was walking back to his place, his backpack pretty full of assignments.

"First day, and already a rank fight." he mumbled. If he had to guess, he'd think that the guy was a 4.0. Almost half of his current rank, his stats on trick were maxed out, and even a bit more, 7 on speed, 3 on power, 3 on speed, and 2 on recovery. Since his speed was close to maxing, he would be able to copy abilities, and strike his opponents quickly, majority of the time not getting hit first. At first, he thought he presented a cold mood over there, not that he was mean, but not used to the school. He didn't have any friends of any sort over there, just a few people that he had met. Sometimes, he thought of dethroning the current King, but since it was the top school. Who knows how powerful the king could be? He was 90% sure that it was a god-tier. Not a high tier, or even more disappointing, an elite-tier.

But when he had told people his rank in his first class, everyone was surprised, not that they shouldn't be, some said, "No way! He can't be more powerful that the great Seraphina!"

He was sure rumors were going to start the next day, about how he just defeated an elite in no time. However, before he could think more, he almost passed his house. So he went back to the door, unlocked it and settled in. After a bit of tidying up, he readied himself up to get his homework done.

* * *

(To Seraphina & Elaine)

"Seraphina!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Yes, Elaine?"

"Do you really think the new guy is stronger than you?" 

"Of course not, no one can be stronger than me." Sera said, while smirking.

"But, he already got a rank fight by Blyke today, they say he defeated him in under 10 seconds!" 

"How can a healer defeat him in 10 seconds? That is ridiculous!" Sera said.

"They also said he copied his ability." 

"Really? Hm, should I rank fight him?"

"I-I don't know, what if he really defeats you?" Elaine said.

"Can't be sure without trying."

They finally approached their dorm, the rumor was circulating the dormortries. Many people were doubting that he could be stronger that the great Seraphina, maybe he was just bluffing? But, since he had already defeated Blyke, many of the school was out of match. Of the very few high-tiers in the school could only really challenge him now, Cecile, Remi, Arlo, and Seraphina.

(The Next Day - To Isen)

Isen was now working on a story - about John - that he hoped would get him another top article title. Since he had witnessed the fight first-hand. People would know that he was telling the truth, he had even interviewed Blyke about his thoughts on the fight. He had put most of his theories on his ability in there, as well as the rank he had mentioned. He put some questions in there as well. Right now, he was spying on John, to pick up any more information that might be useful. Because tomorrow was the Press Meeting. He had to be sure that he had wrote the best story out of John. He was sure another guy in press was going to go for his topic. He also knew that John was academically smart in English, and Social Studies. The classes that he was with John, was the same ons that Seraphina was in, too. It was basically a battle! John are Seraphina were basically the only ones raising their hands, and the top people who turned their assignments. The rest of the class didn't even have to do anything to pass the questions the teacher was asking.

He wasn't sure about his other classes though: Mathematics, Science, Computer Science, Performing Arts, and Visual Arts. Though, Remi and Blyke are in some of those classes, Remi and Blyke are both in Math with him, Blyke is also with him in Performing Arts, and Remi is with him in Computer Science. So he just had Science and Visual Arts to work out with. He had to do a ton of asking around. Sure enough, it was the same rest, he was pretty much the best, aside from Seraphina in _all_ of them. Not even surprising though. So he had enough evidence to put that he was academically smart in all of his classes.

"Hey dude, you are awfully absorbed in spying on him." Blyke said.

"Of course I am, I see another opportunity for a top article!" Isen beamed.

Isen was eating his burger, while looking at John, from a far enough distance from him, but also close enough to see what he is doing, so about 2 tables away. Every once in a while, they would make eye-contact, in which Isen would just look straight at the floor again. But however, John would look at him for a while before going back to his own business. He was sitting at the same kind of table Isen, Blyke and Remi were sitting in, a circulated one, with four seats, but he was eating alone. Everyone was to scared to go eat with him too, because if he had beat Blyke, most of the guys in there were way out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this short? I think this is short. 
> 
> ~-(ò,ó)-~


	3. Chapter 3

(The Next Day - To Isen)

"Hey dude, are you sure about that article?" Blyke asked.

"I don't know, but another top article it is!" Isen boasted.

"Don't speak too soon."

"I am 70% sure anway, I am the best, I am the greatest, I AM AMAZING AT WRITING!"

"Sure, sure . . . " Blyke said, "Just don't get too ahead of yourself."

"Are you doubting me?" Isen asked, astonished, "I am almost always right!"

"Almost."

"I have a big feeling, that is not almost! It is certainly guaranteed!"

"Your so annoying!"

"I get that a lot."

"I don't know how we became friends."

"Me neither, your boring."

"Tch!"

But, pretty much, as always, it was a pretty normal morning, except for the rumors about John here and there. Isen annoying Blyke, Blyke being annoyed, Blyke and Isen getting into a fight again, and Remi having for spend a few minutes breaking it up. Classes being boring, and boring classes, also, a bit more spying up on John, but that wasn't normal. What Isen is trying to imply, is that the morning was normal, except everything that had to associate with John.

* * *

(To John)

Months passed by, almost everything was getting where he wanted, his grades, ~~friends~~ , the rumors would be normal, people talked, everyone talked, people meddle in people's business, then again, almost everyone meddles in people's business'. But, one thing wasn't going where he wanted, the infamous chocolate cake. In all the months that he had attended the school so far, he never, ever, got a since slice, of the chocolate cake. He wanted to taste it's glory, the legend, the beauty. Since, he didn't want to be the rude person who takes someone else's cake because they rightfully deserve it for getting there fast. He just hoped, he hoped could be there fast enough fast enough.

Luckily for him, while he was at his locker, Isen told Blyke, not caring to have any secrecy, said it in a projected voice, to Blyke, that they would be serving the chocolate cake today.

"Dude, how do you find that stuff?" 

"Don't ask."

"But I'v-"

"Just be there fast enough!" Isen said, before walking off to his next class.

"Tch! This guy is so annoying!" Blyke mumbled, even though it was audible.

After a few classes, during mathematics, John thought, "Lunch! LUNCH!" just before the bell ticked.

He was the third one to get out of there, 34th one to get the chocolate cake!

"Yes, I've finally got it!" John almost cried.

"Hey, I want that cake of yours."

John looked over his shoulder, so see no one, then, looked under him, and saw the great Seraphina. 

"I'd rather not give it to you, I've waited months for this cake."

Then she turned on her ability, adding pressure to his decision, second thoughts, and doubt. But he could play that game too, so he turned on his own ability. Their abilities' auras battled out in malicious content. Just then, he noticed the slightest twitch in her arm, readying to punch him. Miss! He had copied her ability in the nick of time, centimeters away from his chest. Using his free arm, he tried to punch her. Miss!

"Oh? A stand off between Seraphina and the new guy?" someone in the distance said.

"Actual, competition!" Sera thought, "He is able to dodge my attacks!"

They couldn't freeze each other, because the other would just undo it. They both had control over time, all they could really do was, punch, dodge, punch, dodge! To others who were looking, it was a blur in real-time. Isen and some other people started recording, not like it could do anything, the camera couldn't really see what John and Sera were seeing either, it would be the same vision that the spectators were watching through. The people who worked there, feared for their lives, for the two most powerful people were fighting, right in front of their work stations. It was like a fencing competition between two people who were equally skilled, but also hold great amounts of destructive power.

"GO SERAPHINA!" They heard some people chanting, others chanted John's name, some people really, just didn't like Seraphina.

Since they were flailing about, Arlo decided to turn on his ability to shield himself, and some of the people around him, incase one of them flew towards there direction. This really only helped John in this case. John copied his ability, and just before she tried punching her, a punch that probably would've connected, she connected with a barrier instead. She winced, but before she could even think of rewinding her injury, she was punched. The punch that John had done, sent her flying into the wall. The thing is, that Time Manipulation doesn't really give you lots of defense, if someone his over 10 power were to punch you, you'd surely pass out. John, not realizing how much power that he put into his punch, she didn't stop at the wall, instead, she broke through another wall before stopping. She had landed in an empty classroom.

At this very point, he thought he had killed someone. He rushed forward, praying to god he didn't just kill her. Luckily, he didn't, but she was knocked out of course, bleeding heavily. She laid in a pool of her own blood, that was growing rapidly.

"Oh god, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? Oh yes! The infirmary!" John mumbled. John threw her over his shoulder, and headed towards the infirmary, remembering where Isen had directed him the first time he went to Wellston.

"DOC!" John shouted,"HELP HER!"

In all of Darren's life, he'd never think that _Seraphina_ would need any sort of medical attention.

"What the fuck, John!?" Darren shouted.

"JUST HELP HER!" John pleaded, he really didn't want to be charged for second-degree murder, or he would be expelled, _again_. 

"Tch! We need the hospital." Darren said, while taking a look at her very bad injuries.

Soon enough, in basically under 1 minute 30 seconds, they arrived, and they took her. John's shirt was now stained from her blood, so he went back to his his place to get a spare. He stressed there, not coming back to the school for the day, he could only imagine it, even though he didn't want to, it was the only thing he could even think of. How everyone there would talk about him, saying that he almost _killed_ the great Seraphina. After a few minutes, he decided to visit her. He took the chocolate cake with him, forgetting he even had it in the first place.

He took his car, that was parked next to the sidewalk. Once he arrived, he registered.

"Who are you coming to visit?" The receptionist asked.

"Seraphina."

Then he had to do a bunch of boring stuff, like filling out the pass. Once he was done, he was told a room.

"Okay, John, Seraphina is in room 519." The receptionist said.

"Thanks!" John said, before taking the elevator to the 4th floor. He was surprised that he was already registered, judging by the fact that she was just emitted a few minutes ago.

He came across room 519. When he finally saw the room, a couple of nurses walked out of it. "Are you Seraphina's nurse?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Is she doing fine?"

"Yes, she was just bandaged up, are you here to visit her?" 

"Yeah. Am I able to?"

"Yes, we just finished patching her up."

"Thanks." John said, before walking into the room.

Sera was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, he could tell that it was really bad, the bandages were visible, even though her hospital gown seemed to be covering most of it. So he grabbed a fold-up chair and sat next to the bed, eating his cake while waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to upload twice today, I was bored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to do, so that means you have nothing to do. So that means . . . more time for typing! Which means, another update! :D

After about 30 minutes of waiting, he wasn't sure when Seraphina would wake up. He was pretty sure it took till end of the school day for Blyke to wake up once he knocked Blyke out. In which the fight happened in the middle of the day, but her injuries are way worse than Blyke's, so he assumed that she would wake up in the night or something. But he decided to wait anyway, to be honest, he did not know what to do after she woke up. She acts cold, so she would most likely not accept an apology, especially since he had defeated her. He wasn't sure of she was the salty type though. 

Seraphina had several I.Vs planted across her arms. She lost a lot of blood from the punch, or more like a through. Just when he was thinking about leaving, her eyes jolted open.

"AGH!" Seraphina winced, she wasn't used to pain, without her ability.

"Ah, you're awake!" John said, about to help her sit up.

"Wh-why are you helping me?" Seraphina asked.

"Did you just want me to leave you in that classroom, bleeding your life out? I bet no one else would've came and helped you. I bet they were too scared." John said.

John helped her sit up straight, when she stopped jerking away from his hand. Once she remembered _how_ she ended up in the hospital, she lunged toward John, grabbing his collar. "How are you stronger than me?!" she shouted. She was supposed to be undefeatable, she was supposed to be the strongest, she was supposed to be the best, she was supposed to be . . . perfect. So, how does she end up in a hospital bed?

She kept on blabbering away, but the rest aside from what Sera first said when she grabbed his collar was tuned out. Yes, he could hear her, but, he just couldn't make out what she was saying. Now, he was looking for a way to shut her up, without hurting her. Suddenly, he thought of something, he blushed slightly at the thought of it. But went on with his idea anyway, since her face was literally 4 inches away from his face. He had perfect access to her face, nonetheless, her mouth. His face went closer to hers, and kissed her.

Seraphina was so surprised by this sudden action, that she didn't even retaliate. Her grip on his collar loosened, John bit on her lower lip, resulting in a little gasp from Sera. John took this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside of her. Sera took in the taste from the chocolate cake he had earlier. Just then, someone walked into the room. 

"Seraph-" Elaine said, to her own surprise, they were _kissing_. She just closed the door, hoping they didn't see her. She sighed, it was the end of the school day, and she had seen the fight during lunch, so she thought that after school she would visit her to see if she was okay. Elaine couldn't get the fact that they were, kissing. A few hours prior, they were fighting over a slice of chocolate cake. Seemed like a pretty big jump to her.

Luckily for her, John and Sera didn't notice her walk in, neither say anything. Then Sera broke off the kiss, "What the fuck, John!?"

"Look, it was the only way to make you quiet down." John said, slightly smirking, "You liked it didn't you? I'd expect you to break it off the second we did it."

"Tch!" Sera huffed. Even though he was right, she didn't want to admit it. Once she was done pouting, John helped her sit in her bed correctly. Just then, Sera turned on her ability, so she could rewind her injuries, she couldn't stand being in a hospital any longer. 

"Now, I am free to go." Seraphina said.

"You still need approval from your doctor."

"I am fine."

"But you need approval."

"But I am already fine, can I go now?" 

John didn't expect her to be this stubborn, "Fine, I'll go ask your doctor."

John got up from her chair to go out of the room, just then Seraphina called his name.

"Wait! John!" 

"Hm, yes?"

"You aren't going to tell anybody about us, right?"

"Sure."

Seraphina doubted that answer for a moment, but let it go after words. John exited the room to see Elaine walking away from it.

"Hey, Elaine!" John called.

"SHOOT! He got me!" Elaine thought, "Y-yes?"

"Did you see us?"

"See what?" Elaine asked, hoping he would drop the question.

"Hm, nevermind."

"YES!" Elaine thought.

He went to one of the working stations at the hospital and asked one of the people working there for her doctor.

"Ah, I am her doctor."

"When will she be discharged? She already, healed her injuries." John said.

"Expected that, let me take a look at her." the doctor said before leaving the station, to Seraphina's room.

After a few minutes of waiting, he came out again.

"She is good to go." the doctor said, "You two can leave now."

John went into the room. She was holding her bloody clothes.

"I am not wearing this, nor this. When I come back to the dorm, everyone will see me in this." Seraphina said.

"Just put on your school clothes, and then come with me. You can borrow some of my clothes." John said, Seraphina was about to reject, but decided against it. She didn't see any other better options.

"Fine, just leave first so I can get changed."

John paused for a moment, but exited the room anyway. After a minute, she came out of the room.

"Wait, don't tell me, are we taking a taxi? Or a pub-"

"No, we are taking my car." John said.

"Ah, okay, lets just hurry up. This is uncomfortable." Sera said.

"M'kay." John said, before he started walking, Sera followed. The had to go through a series of hallways, down the elevator. All the way down, to the parking lot under. Then John unlocked his car and got in. He motioned Sera to do the same.

He started the car, "You don't live in the dorms?" she asked.

"Nah, I like my own place."

They drove for about 5 minutes before stopping at his apartment. He parked, and got out of the car, Sera did the same. He unlocked the door and went in.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

Sera plopped herself on his couch, and waited for him to get the clothes, while she waited she observed the surroundings. A few minutes later, he came back with a shirt and shorts.

"Don't you think that is too big for me?" Seraphina asked.

"Smallest I could find."

"Forget it, lets just go shopping. I needed new clothes anyway." Seraphina said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am always sure."

"Okay, I guess. But just wear this for the meantime, it is pretty weird for someone to walk around in bloodied clothes."

"I know, I know."

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Ah, let me show you."

John leaded her up the stairs, and went to the room on the left of the hallway.

"In there."

"Thanks."

John went back down, that is went he realized, that unOrdinary was on one of the kitchen counters.

"Shoot! I forgot! Did she see . . . ? No, she wouldn't asked." John mumbled. John took the book and went up to his bedroom, and put it on one of the book shelves, so it blended in. Just then, she walked out.

"You ready?"

"Yes, c'mon. Lets go." Seraphina said.

They went down the stairs and out into his car. And they drove to Kovoro Mall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

Once they arrived Kovoro Mall, it took a while to find parking. Once they found parking, they started over. They were pretty much silent the whole ride, considering the circumstances.

"So, what are you looking for?" John asked once they reached the entrance.

"We'll see."

He sighed, "I've actually never been here."

"Really?"

"I only just moved in like, 3 months ago."

"That is plenty of time."

"Sure."

Sera led him over to Andy's Fashion Boutique, and she started picking out clothes. They stayed there for about 30 minutes.

"Hmmm, what about this shirt?" Sera asked.

"Uhh, it is sooo~ pretty~."

"Hmmm . . . I'll get it." Sera concluded.

"Yeahh, lets goo~" John said, heading towards to cashier.

"Wait, we still need a few more. What do you think about this one?" Seraphina teased, this was partially a way to get him back for him kissing her. She found his weakness, long shopping sessions!

"Whyyy~ It looks exactly like the other one." John said. Some other people in the shop giggled at his remark.

They did this for about 20 more minutes before they finally finished shopping. 

"Oh, I've haven't got your number yet." John said.

"Why do you want to have my number?"

"Forget it."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Seraphina said, they exchanged numbers.

"Hey, lets stop to eat something!" Seraphina said, pointing to one of the fast food places there.

"Yes! Something that I like!" John said, gladly agreeing.

"Hello! Welcome to McDaniels', what would you like?

"Hmm, I'll get . . . the milkshake, medium fries, and the Mac Big."

"Same as her."

"Is that it?"

"Yes . . . " John was totally wiped out from the hopping earlier.

"Coming right up!"

John paid, and was given a number: 37. They then sat down at a table for two and waited.

"Take that for beating you up in front of everyone." John said,

"No need to remind me."

John's face slammed into the table. "That was a nightmare . . . " he mumbled. Even though it was audible to Seraphina, she giggled. After a few minutes or so, there number was called.

"37! 37!"

"Cominggg~ . . . "

John brang the trays over to their table. For once, he enjoyed being there. In the middle of his meal, he remembered something. "Shoot! We forgot the homework!"

"You didn't come after school?"

"No, as soon as you were admitted."

"Oh," Seraphina said, looking at the floor. "He must've cared, or pitied me a lot" Seraphina thought.

"Tch, now I need extra credit to keep up . . . "

"At least we are on the same page." Seraphina said, before taking a bite of of her burger.

"You're not stealing first place in academics from me." Seraphina said.

"Or will I? Because I am actually going for it." John said.

"Then why am I eating with my rival?"

"Because this was me repaying you for me be-"

"Yes, I know that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Tch!"

"Hah."

It was about 5:34 P.M, once they finished, they headed back. "Want me to drive you back?" 

"Why not?"

As they started over to Wellston, Seraphina decided to ask him a few questions when she had the chance.

"What was your other high school?"

"New Bostin High School" 

"Why'd you transfer?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey, you there?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What question?"

"You know, 'Why'd you transfer?'"

"Rather not, it is of personal information."

"Hmmm, okay."

Sera and John were silent for the rest of the ride. John dropped her off at the school gate.

"Thanks." Sera said before getting out taking her purchases with her, John didn't respond.

There weren't a lot of people on campus, the only person she saw was Blyke. At first, she ignored him, but he came over to ask if she was okay.

"S-Seraphina! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Good to know, heh, heh." Blyke said, "WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WAS SO AWKWARD!!!!!!!!!" He thought to himself. Sera gave him a slight look of concern for his odd face, before going over to the girls dormorites.

She unlocked the door and headed in, there she greeted Elaine who had just came out of her room.

"Seraphina! So glad that you are back, are you okay?"

"Yes, actually, that went better than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Thought there was going to be a lot of people on campus, but I only saw Blyke."

"Oh, well, I am glad you are doing well!" Elaine said, presenting another cheerful face.

"Oh, some of your teachers gave me your homework so I could pass it on to you." Elaine said before going back into her room to retrieve Seraphina's homework, "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Seraphina said, "HAH, I bet John didn't get his homework back. His grades will go slightly down!" Seraphina thought,

"Ah, and there is another group project in English." Elaine said.

"Oh? Who is my partner?"

"J-john."

She did a rather dramatic sigh. Now they had to work together. "Well, thanks for letting me know."

She went into her dorm, put away the clothes she bought in her closet, and started her homework. 

* * *

(To John)

John was already back by then, it was 6:03, he already ate. So he didn't have to make himself dinner. So he decided to annoy Seraphina, they had exchanged their numbers earlier, and he couldn't think of something better than peeving her.

John: hi

John: hello

Seraphina: what, i am trying to do homework.

John: hi

Seraphina: ?

John: wiat,you got your homewrok?

Seraphina: yes

Seraphina: also, we are partnners for english project

John: why?

Seraphina: why are you asking me?

John: i thought u knew

Seraphina: well i dont

John: want to come over tommorw?

Seraphina: for waht?

John: so we can work on the project :D

Seraphina: why can't we do it in the library

John: better at my house 

Seraphina:

Seraphina: why exactly?

John: sso we won't have to hear people's annoying whispers

Seraphina: ture

John: so you comin over?

Seraphina: suree, now i have to go do homewrk

John: cyaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized i had 6 chapters.

(To Blyke)

It was morning, and Blyke was walking towards their normal group meeting spot, before they go to homeroom. Blyke was thinking about John, thoughts such as: Isn't it a bit too overpowered to copy abilities? How on earth was he able to copy her ability in action before he could get one-shot? A ability copying ability that consists of speed? Why isn't he King yet? He has been here for three months already. When he was still in his train of thought, he bumped into a wall. Guess he wasn't looking where he was going, his head was pretty much in the clouds.

"Aye man, did you even see that wall? Or did you do that purposely?" Isen asked.

"Wow, where are you manners? You didn't even ask if I was okay." Blyke said.

"I had a feeling you were doing that out of attention, were you?"

"Well, I wasn't, I was just thinking of some stuff."

"Sure, well, don't leave me hanging bro, what was it?" 

"John."

"You like him!?"

"What?! Nonononono!"

"Hmm, okay, well? What about him?"

"Well, I was thinking about John and Seraphina's fight yesterday."

"Mhm, it was so badass! Even though I couldn't even see anything! I even turned on my ability, still a blur." Isen said, "That recording was useless too."

"Exactly what I told you, but anyway, how is he able to copy abilities so fast?"

"Well, she had already turned on her ability before."

"But, what about our theory about how he could only copy them when they actually use it? Not just turning it on."

"Why are you asking me? I am no expert in abilities."

"It was just a question."

"That I couldn't answer, so why bother as-" 

**POW!**

Blyke punched him, "Why are you so fucking annoying!?"

"You wanna go!?"

Isen turned on his ability and locked in on a spot. By but then, Blyke had already charged a beam. "Hey gu-" Remi said. **BOOM!** , Blyke used his beam to dodge his blow.

"Noo, it is just morning guys, why don't you-"

"Stop moving!" Isen yelled.

"Then you'd just win the fucking fight!" Blyke retorted.

"That is exactly what I want to do, retard!"

People started a little circle around the fight. "I bet 2$ that Blyke will win!"

"Yeah right, Isen has totally got him cornered, 5$!"

"Did you just fucking say that Isen had it?!" Blyke turned to the kid to bet 5$, just then, because Blyke looked away, Isen took this as a chance to hit him. **BAM!**

"Pay attention to who you are fighting!" Isen boasted, while he got on top of him to do a couple more blows.

"Fucking retard!" Blyke unleashed his well-powered beam, right up at him. Isen threw himself to the side, though not all of him did, his arm ended up in the beam.

"Augh!"

The circle widened up a bit to make ensure their safety a bit more, the people watching didn't want to get disintegrated in his beam.

Remi face palmed, "When can they go a week without fighting?"

Isen held his arm, and whimpered slightly because of how painful it was. Blyke threw him to the ground, put one of his legs on his back, and got his already injured arm and held it, locking him in.

"What the fuck, man?! You're gonna snap my arm!" Isen screamed.

"You'll get it if you won't stop bei-" **SLAM!**

One of Isen's legs shot up and hit his back, shooting him forward. Just then, Remi turned on her ability and shot static in between them. "Can we all get along, please?"

(To Seraphina)

She was walking through one of the many hallways, people all around her, whispered about the fight at the cafeteria.

"No, I was in the front of the crowd! He dodged it like it was nothing!"

"How could you tell? I was in the front too, everything was a blur!" 

"That is because I have better eye-sight that you, four-eyes."

"Just because I have glasses, doesn't mean I am blind!"

"G-guys, Seraphina is right there!" the girl peeped, the other two girls looked behind them, to see Seraphina walking by, gladly for those three, she didn't stop to give them a beating. Though, Seraphina did hear them, as much as she wanted to beat them up, it would ruin her reputation even more, she didn't want that.

"Dude, I heard that Seraphina is partners with John for an english project!"

"No way, how will those two even cooperate together?"

"I don't know, but I kind of ship them." one of the girls in their group said.

"Shut up, weeb, we are talking about real matters."

"B-but, it is a real matter! Think of it! Even Arlo isn't even ranked close to her!"

"Can you stop shipping John and Seraphina?!"

"What?" Seraphina glared at them.

"AH, SERAPHINA WE ARE SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T H*voice crack*uRt US!" One of them bowed vigorously.

"Y-yeah, we are so sorry!" The other one bowed.

"I am not sorry" she mumbled, not audible to anyone but her, but she still bowed down anyway, not wanting to get beat up, who wants to get beat up?

Seraphina glared at them one final time, before continuing to walk to homeroom, funny enough, John was already there. He was looking at the clock, waiting for it to tick over, even though it was something like 20 minutes away from homeroom starting. Seraphina glanced, but in that second, John looked at her too, straight in the eye. She drove her look elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that one girl, is me and the rest of Jeraphina shipping fandom UvU


	7. Chapter 7

(To Isen)

They were in the infirmary, healing up the injuries each other had caused. "How do you guys manage to have so many fights?" Remi asked.

"It was Blyke's fault, he started it!"

"Why are you blaming me like a little kid? You know you're the one who always pisses me off."

"That is because of your fragile ego, dude. You can never go a day without getting pissed."

"Because you're always pissing me off."

"Stop throwing the blame onto me, bastard!"

"Or what are you gonna do? Fight me? Pfft." Blyke retorted.

"Are you testing my patience?"

"Guys! Can you please stop?" Remi exclaimed.

"His fault!" they both said at the same time.

Ring!

"SHOOT! I FORGOT ABOUT HOMEROOM!" Remi exclaimed before running off.

"No! I can't afford being late for homeroom once again!" Isen cried.

"Karma!"

"Shut up! It is all your fault!"

Blyke made a fart noise at him.

"You're so goddamn immature!"

(To John)

"Ok, everyone, settle down!" the teacher exclaimed.

Slowly, but surely everyone did. The announcements were pretty boring, just stuff about events such as fundraising, volunteering, and whatnot, a few people were called out. Not for bad behavior or anything, just to lead these events. Of course, these two people are the most powerful in the class, or more accurate, the school.

"John and Seraphina, will you two come up so I can speak with you two privately?" the teacher asked, and they did so, they went out of the classroom with the teacher.

"You needed us?" John asked.

"Well, you see, as you two are the two most powerful in the school. Can you lead the fundraising?"

"N-

"Sure!" John exclaimed happily, but for some odd reason, because John wanted to go, it only felt right to go with him.

"Sure . . . "

"Thank you! You two are the most trusted in the school, don't let us down."

The teacher went back in, because she heard the class getting louder by the moment.

"Why on earth did you want to do that?" Seraphina asked.

"Then why did you do it with me?" John said, "You know, it'd be fine to not agree."

"I don't know, it felt odd that I was the only person not agreeing." Seraphina said, "Now we have to do that on top of our project!"

"It is fine, we are already academically gifted, I don't see what can go wrong. Plus, you could always change your mind and tell Mrs. Akewnaza that." John improvised.

"You're missing the point."

"What point?"

"Ugh, forget it. Let's just go back in." Seraphina said, going inside once again. A few more minutes, then the bell rang for period 1.

Today, since he knew that he was stronger than Welston's number 1, which was Seraphina, he knew he was stronger than the King, which was about 2 ranks below them. It doesn't seem like a lot, though it really is. He planned his rank fight for lunch. Even though that would be where the most people would watch, he didn't know when the King's free blocks are, neither where he spends them. So lunch seemed like the best option, the periods passed by fast, and before he knew it. It was lunch. He was pretty hyped, he wonder how entertaining the fight would be. The day before, he had done a little research on the king. Said to be "The King of Defense." His ability? Barrier, would be pretty easy to squash. He could just use Seraphina's ability, but he would want something more entertaining.

He got Blyke and Isen during 4th period, and talked them into using his ability. Then went over to a guy named Tanner, he used his ability for him immediately, scared of what he would do to him if he didn't. "Hm, got something destructive, for close combat, and recovery for the recoil . . . I think that is about it!" he mumbled to himself.

It was only 10 minutes into lunch, so something like 40 minutes to go. He had to do a bit of scouting around in the cafeteria, no sign of him, he went over to East Courtyard, sure enough, he was there, he was probably walking over to the cafeteria or something.

"Hey there, you're the King aren't, ya?" John called out.

Arlo looked over his shoulder, to see John. "Hm? Ye- OH, you're here to rank fight me I suppose?"

"Sure do!"

"Why is he so cheerful? I thought he was as perfect as Seraphina." Arlo thought, "He also might have a few other abilities with him, but which ones? Most likely Seraphina's." Arlo gulped. He hadn't suffered an attack from Seraphina in a while, he didn't look forward to a guy that would most likely have her ability beat him up, too.

John started a beam, and locked in on his heart. "Blyke's?!" Arlo thought, he powered up, in enough time to protect himself from the beam. **CRACK!**

Arlo coughed up blood, that crack was 1/4 the size of his whole barrier. Part of the damage had been reflected onto John, however, he had healed it with Tanner's recovery ability.

"Recovery?" He thought to himself.

Turns out that big crack dragged out some attention. "Hey! Arlo and John are fighting, maybe for the king rank?"

John rushed forward, locking in on his heart once again, he used his semi-powered beam to blast into the sky, this way, his punch would have slightly more damage due to the forces of gravity. **CRASH!**

His strike connected with Arlo's barrier once again, but it barely recoiled this time, thanks to Arlo's ability. John only winced slightly, Arlo coughed up blood again, but he used this chance to punch him, or at least try to, turns out he forgot that he could copy his ability too. His punch connected with a barrier of John's instead."Augh!" Luckily for him, it didn't shatter his arm, only broke it due to his really high defense stats. John smirked, his barrier was down for a moment, he landed on the floor and rushed in a punch. **BAM!**

That had him flying back into a wall, which broke his vertebra. John powered up a beam again, and shot it at him, the least Arlo could do was block it with his semi-broken barrier. **CRACK!** , to Arlo's surprise, it broke through his barrier, instead of painfully damaging it, well, it did that too, but in this case, the barrier didn't hold up.

Arlo screamed in agony before he passed out, he could only take so much. John breathed heavily, now he was hungry, he should've ate lunch first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really consider updating on specific days, so can ya'll vote in comments. i am bad with deciding. pick 2 on the 7 days in da week plz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :D

(To Arlo)

Arlo's eyes jolted open, his eyes shifted everywhere to examine the room around him: the infirmary. Once he remembered _how_ he got there, he did a face palm with the arm that wasn't broken, then dragged his hand down his face.

"Oh, you're awake." Remi said.

"You're here?"

"Yeah, and also John!"

Arlo looked to his right, surprisingly, there was a John.

"Why are you here? You're the one who beat me into a pulp in front of everybody." Arlo furrowed his eyebrows even more when he said that.

"Why do you always make that face? At the rate you're going, you're going to get the wrinkles before you're even 20!" John said, pointing at his eyebrows briefly, then put his hands back in his pockets, "Why are you so uptight anyway?"

"To obvious reasons . . . " Arlo muttered.

"Are you alright?" Remi asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Arlo said.

"Then you wouldn't have to be in an infirmary." John said, not bothering the hide it.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying?"

"I think I got that from Seraphina."

Arlo didn't answer, "Tch! Now I lost my King title."

"And I lost my jack title." Remi said.

"And now I have his King title!" John boasted.

"We are talking about loss here." Arlo muttered, even though it was quite audible.

Silence.

"Well, at least you have a jack title!" Remi said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That he stole from you."

"It's not like a wanted that title."

Just then, a random guy walked into the infirmary, almost immediately stepping out once he saw that Arlo, Remi, and John were there.

"You could always give it back to Remi, just forfeit a fight with her, there, two losses in one day! Bravo!"

"I never knew someone as perfect as you could be annoying." Arlo said.

"You called me perfect?"

"If you haven't noticed yet, you're basically perfect."

"I wouldn't consider myself perfect. I have flaws too, everyone does."

"Name a single flaw you have."

"Uhm, I am, annoying?"

"Besides that!"

" . . . "

"See? You're not flawed!"

"I am annoying, why are you denying that now?"

"Tch, you're so hard to deal with!" Arlo said, looking away, but when he saw his left, you could tell Remi was trying so hard to hold her laugh in.

"Worst day of my life." Arlo murmured.

"Could always be worse ya know."

Arlo ignored him, he didn't want to deal with his bullshit as of now, considering the circumstances. Just then, Remi bursted out with laughter, "Even Rei couldn't get him that annoyed!"

"Wait, what time is it?" Arlo asked.

"Like, twenty minutes after dismissal."

"Do you really pity me that much? Don't you have other things to do?"

"What other thin- Oh! The project!" John remembered, "Gotta go, get well soon!" John got his backpack from the floor, waved them goodbye, and he exited the door.

"I've got to work on english a bit more, I am pretty sure I have a C in english, don't want that! Hope you get better!" Remi said before she left.

"Finally, peace and qui-" **CRASH!** A kid came flying in through the wall. You might've guessed who! That person was: Blyke.

"What was that for?!" Blyke yelled.

"You broke my second pen already!" Isen yelled.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME ACROSS A WALL! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Blyke yelled.

Doc turned on his ability: nightmare. Blyke and Isen were suddenly met with a malicious vibe, they looked to their side, and sure enough, they saw Doc.

**SLAM!**

(To John)

While he was running back to his house, he took out his phone so he could text Seraphina.

John: are u comin ovr?

Seraphina: i was just getting the books

John: you remember my adres right?

Seraphina: no

John: xxxxxx at xxxxx st.

Seraphina: oh now i remembr, i should be there in a hour

John: ok c u then!

John put his phone back into his back pocket, 1/3 there. It'd take about 30 minutes to get there, and 20 minutes to get ready. 

(To Seraphina)

She was at the library, looking for the books needed for the presentation. Soon enough, she found McBetch by Spearshake and the two other books. She then checked them out at the register and headed over to her dorm to get the supplies. Onec she got in, she was greeted by Elaine.

"Want some orange juice?" 

"I'd like to, but I am in a bit of a hurry."

"For what? If you don't mind me asking."

"I am going over to John's place."

"What? Why?"

"To work on the project."

"Why can't you just do it by yourself."

"He was persistent in doing the project together, plus, who am I to object what he says? I have already lost to him."

" . . . "

"Wait, he doesn't live in the dormitories?"

"No, surprisingly."

"Are you sure he isn't trying to like, uh nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Uhhh, well, when I was coming over to visit you, I . . . I came across." Elaine said, but mumbled the rest.

"Say it louder, I didn't hear the rest."

"~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~~~" Elaine mumbled.

"Louder."

"I . . . I came across you two kissing!" Elaine admitied, after she said that, she realized what she just got herself into.

Seraphina wasn't sure if she should be scared, flustered, or angry.

"You what?!" Seraphina yelled, but once she saw the petrified face of Elaine she calmed down again and sighed, "Did you tell that to anyone else?"

"Y-yes!" Elaine peeped.

"Who?" she demanded, she was going to take care of them herself.

"Arlo!" Elaine yellled, "Please don't hurt me!"

"HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Seraphina thought. She got her phone out, angriliy typed in her password, went over to contacts, and messaged Arlo.

Seraphina: did elaine tell you that she saw me and john kissing?

. . . 

Arlo: yes..

Seraphina: have you told anyone else about it?

Arlo: no

Seraphina: good, have it stay like that, i am sure you are aware of the consequences if you tell anyone els

Arlo: uhy eah

Seraphina switched off her phone and sighed, "At least Arlo didn't tell anyone else." she mumbled. By then, Elaine had already locked herself in her dorm. For a moment she forgot why she was at her dorm, but then remembered that she needed the supplies. She entered her room, gathered all they they would need, put it in a bag, and left.

"Tch! I still need to finish the homework, getting there would take 40 minutes on foot." Seraphina mumbled angrily, and she grumbled about various things almost the entire way there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again

Once Seraphina had finally reached John's place, she was slightly out of breath. She knocked on the door, no one answered, she knocked again, harder this time, and it had opened.

"Oh your here." John said.

"Weren't you expecting me or something?"

"I don't know anymore, I was too busy thinking about some stuff."

"What stuff."

"Why does everyone have to go so personal."

"Jeez, not like you had to answer the question."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I was being sarcastic."

"What a funny coincidence, so was I!" John said, "Anyway, come in."

She took off her flats and headed in.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

"I don't think so?" John said, "I mean like, I just dethroned the, well, now jack, but anyway, just give me a break."

"It isn't even like you had to try!"

"Were you watching?"

"I only came out of a classroom, to look out a window, and see Arlo's bloody body right next to an almost crumbled wall. Then I saw you pick his body up, and go elsewhere, which I am guessing was the infirmary or something."

"You know me so well."

"We've only known each other for like, 3 days. Calm down."

"Plenty of bonding time!"

"Ugh, faster we get this over with, the less time I have to spend with you."

"You know we have that fundrai-"

"Yes! I know that, don't remind me."

John then headed over to the table in his living room, sat down, and motioned Seraphina to do the same.

"Anyway, you seem to be in more of a bad mood than me."

"It is nothing."

"Well, it sure is something to piss you off." John said, then second-doubting it, "Oh, nevermind, I manage to piss you off pretty fast, don't see why others can't do that."

"Well, there is just something about you that gets on my nerves."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now lets just do the freaking project, I already have a headache."

"Suit yourself, if I do say so myself, that talk was quite entertaining!"

Seraphina didn't respond, she plopped a pile of books onto the table so they could get started.

"A summary, right?" John asked.

"Yes, were you even paying attention?"

"Yes, just forgot some of it, and I was making sure. You sure are rude when you are in a bad mood."

"Name a single person who isn't."

" . . . "

"Nothing to say?"

"I've got something to say."

"What is that something?"

"The thing I just said."

"What did you just say?" Seraphina asked, almost immediately regretting that she would get herself into a very annoying conversation.

John smirked, gladly taking the opportunity to peeve her even more, "What I just said of course."

"Your talking like that one blue worm in Wonderland and Alice."

"Or am I?"

"You just made my headache worse."

"Good to know."

"Can you just shut up!" Seraphina slammed the table when she said that.

"What's the magic word~"

"John is a retard?"

"I said word, not an insulting guess."

"Tch! Please?"

"Correct! Never thought you would get it in the top 5. Bravo!" John started a brief round of applause, just to annoy her more.

"I thought once I said that you would finally shut up."

"Never said I would!" John happily said, he was really enjoying this.

Seraphina slammed her head into the table, "I never thought I would meet someone as annoying as you."

"Well, you just did." John said, "Congrats."

Seraphina huffed once more, sat up straight in the chair, cracked her knuckles, implying that she was going to punch him if he said another thing that would piss her off, and started reading the book. John understanding her body signal, started his part of the project, he didn't want to know how hard her punch was, even if he could probably dodge it. He had already read the book for a project in New Boston, and he remembered it quite well, so there was no reason to read it again, except for fun.

They went at this for about 2 hours, then John got up from his chair. "What now?" Seraphina asked.

"Well, we've been at it for 2 hours, don't you think we should catch a break?" John asked.

"A break? Your kidding righ-"

"Nope."

"We are barely like, 1/3 of the way there, I didn't even revise your work!"

"I am as good as english as you. Do you not trust me?"

"Of course not!"

"For what reason?"

"For all I know, you are probably trying to tank my perfect grade."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are going for my 1st place in academics spot."

"Never thought of tanking, and yes I am. But I am a good sport. Tryna have a fair game here. Also, no one ever said that was yours."

"What reason do you even have to go for it?"

"Because I am capable."

"So am I."

"Which is why we are having a fair match." John said, "Now, should we go to the boba store?"

"You can do that, on the other side, I will actually do work."

"You live under a rock."

"Excuse me? I know as much as Wellston and anywhere else than you do."

"Let me rephrase that, you live a boring life."

"And what can you do about it?"

"Drag you out so we can have fun."

"I'd like to see you tr-" Seraphina said, but she was interrupted to her own surprise that John just picked her up.

"What the fuck John?! Put me down!" Seraphina yelled.

John ignored her order and settled her so that her head fit just on his shoulder, he puts her hands so that they went around his neck, shifted her legs so that they went around his hips, and to stabilize her, put one arm around her back and the other hand right under her ass.

"Lets go~"

"I thought I told you to put me down."

"Like I am listening to that, you really need to go and have more fun. Or else your just caring about how others think about you, I bet you don't even care about yourself!" John said.

What John had just said to Seraphina was right, she just didn't want to except it. She shifted her own legs so that they were put on the floor once again. "So, can you like, get your hands off my ass?"

"Yeah I can."

"So can you do that right now?"

"Hmmm," John thought about it for a bit, and let go. Only then he saw her flustered face. He smirked.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

" . . . "

"Ok, are you going to come with me or not?"

"Tch! Fine."

"Yes! Okokok, let me get ready." John said before going upstairs to his bedroom. That left Seraphina alone, not knowing what else to do, she plopped in the couch, and laid down there, thinking about the current events. "Do I really just care about how others think of me? No, he is just delusional. Right?" Seraphina said to herself.

After a minute or two of waiting, he finally came back out.

"You ready?"

"What are we doing?"

"Going to the very nice boba store."

Seraphina had heard of it, she just didn't really find the time to go. They then started walking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this slightly longer than usual? can't tell ._.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we get 500 hits, I'll make a bonus! :D

As John and Seraphina were walking over, Seraphina decided to start a conversation for the meantime.

"Have you been there?"

"Yes, and you?"

"No."

"Told you."

"Told me what?"

"That you have no sense of having fun, you don't even have the time to go to the best boba shop ever!"

"Well duh, I am constantly doing work."

"Should really catch a break."

"Here we are, catching a break."

" . . . "

"When is your birthday?"

"Actually, it passed."

"Really? When?" John asked.

"The day you joined Wellston, September 12th."

"Aw, sad I couldn't say happy birthday."

"It is fine, I don't even celebrate my birthday." Seraphina said, "Anyway, yours?"

"It is next week, on November 18."

"Oh, well, don't expect me to throw something for you."

"I won't." John winked.

"Remember that, because that day, or some other day, you'll accuse me or something."

"Mhm."

"Oh, look we're there!"

They stopped before the entrance, looking up at the sign. John headed in, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get in!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I just spaced out."

They sat over at one of the tables with two seats, Seraphina looked at the menu while they waited for the waiter.

"Hmmm."

"Mango's nice."

Just then, a waiter came over to their table, "What would you two like?"

"Mango."

"Same as him."

"Is that it?"

"Yep." John concluded.

"Okay, should be here soon!"

"Hey Sera, can I call you Sera? Imma call you Sera." John said.

"What about no?"

"Too late, Sera."

"Are you just trying to piss me off?"

"Trying my hardest! Also, Seraphina is way too long to say, Sera is better."

Seraphina really only remembered one other person that called her that, her sister: Leilah. The thought of that made her miss her even more, she didn't know why she chose to run off, the place was great. Was it because her mother and father were putting a lot of pressure on her because she was the heir to the families' company? Or was there something else she was missing?

"Tch fine."

"I would still call you Sera without your approval, didn't know you'd accept that easily. But thanks I guess!"

"Ugh." Seraphina grunted, trying to grab John's attention.

No answer.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh."

" . . . "

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"You've been whining a lot, something happen?"

"I am not whining, you are."

"Stop denying the fact that you are whining."

"And what can you do about it?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Just then, the waiter came by with their drinks. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks . . . "

"Your acting as bad as me when I went shopping with you." John said, before taking a sip out of his boba.

"I don't know, I keep remembering a certain thing."

"What is the certain thing."

"wHy dOes eVerYonE haVe tO gEt sO pErsOnaL~"

"You sure are cranky if your mocking."

"Just take the hint!"

"What hint."

"The fact that I-" Seraphina cut off mid way.

"The fact that you what?"

"Nevermind."

"You don't like going outside?"

"Not that."

"Your a vampire?"

"When did you think that?"

"You glare at the sun."

"Vampires don't like the sun."

"Exactly."

"Vampires don't go in the sun."

"Half of the time, you were under the shade of nearby buildings on the way here."

"That is not a reason to call me a vampire."

"Hmmm, you, oh wait, don't tell me, you like me?!" John gasped.

Seraphina didn't respond.

John gasped even bigger, "You like me?!"

"Can you stop yelling!?"

"Your yelling."

"You were yelling first, and no, I don't like you." Seraphina said.

"Or I don't think I do." Seraphina thought.

"The fact was that I hate you."

"Ohh, who could've guessed."

Seraphina drank from her boba again. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Like what?" John asked before taking another sip out of his boba.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Hmmm," John hummed. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"None that I can think of, you?"

"Annoying yo-"

"I know that, something else?"

"Eh, nothing out of the ordinary, sports, swimming, cooking, and reading."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh, I know your hobby."

"Whats that? Or your guess."

"Working on almost meaningless things!"

"You do that too."

"But you dedicate yourself to it."

"Ugh."

"There you are whining again!"

"Can you shut up? I just got my headache back."

"You need an ice pack?"

"Why are you suddenly getting generous."

"When was I not generous."

"I don't know."

"Question answered, you don't know."

"Tch, my headache just got worse."

"You have headaches often."

"When I am around you."

Seraphina just then chugged her drink. Just then, Seraphina made the most unsatisfied face ever.

"Are you okay? oh, probably brain freeze."

After a solid minute of making this face, her strained look loosened into it's normal scowl.

"That was one heck of a brain freeze."

"It is worse combined with a headache."

"Mhm."

"Anyway, I am done with this, can we go now?"

"Hmm, sure, let me just leave the pay here." John said, taking out his wallet, and put a few dollar bills on the table. He took his drink with them while Sera tossed her empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"It was fun, wasn't it?"

"Everything was good except for the pulsing headache, you annoying me, and the brain freeze." Seraphina said.

"But, that was basically everything."

"Which means I did not enjoy it."

"You'll like it next time, promise."

"Mhmm."

"Don't believe me?"

"Yes, in fact, I highly doubt it!"

"You'll see~"

"You said that mighty weird."

"I thought you always thought I was weird."

"True, true."

"Hey. I didn't mean it!"

"Hah!"

"Tch, your just glad you got me."

"Very." Seraphina said, "I'll enjoy this moment."

"While it lasts."

"Mhm."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Their way back to John's place was pretty awkward. Seraphina found nothing to really talk about, and John on the other hand was deep in thought. Considering the circumstances, Seraphina enjoyed the way back. The breeze was slight, and some clouds were blocking the painful glare of the sun. A few kids were playing soccer in the park, and some others were taking a jog and biking along the 3 mile path that circulated the whole park. On the way there, there was a set of T.V's on the news channel, that is really what is considered not breaking news anymore, however, for John it is. For another superhero has passed, "EverGetic", a superhero was was only an elite, it still frightened others though, elites are hard to come by. The attacks were getting closer and closer to Wellston, Evergetic mostly-burnt body was found near the end of New Side, a low-tier district.

"Are you okay? You're usually talkative."

"Somethings on my mind, but no need to worry about it."

"You sure?"

"No."

"You could talk to me, if you'd like."

"I'm fine, thanks for trying though."

"He suddenly got so sketchy . . . " Seraphina thought as John unlocked the front door.

For some odd reason, Seraphina missed the way John annoyed her, particularly, it made the day a bit for fun to look back at, not really the moment, as John could anger her easily sometimes. John and Seraphina took off their shoes at the entrance and headed in.

"Hmm."

"What is it, John?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I know it is something."

"Nothing to worry about that is."

"Why are you so secretive now?"

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Reasons that I can't share."

"Not that it'd so be bad."

"Your really persistent, anyway, just thinking about EMBER." John said.

"Why think about that?"

"The murders are getting closer and closer to Wellston."

"Your reason is?"

"What if they target us?"

"What are you even thinking about?" Seraphina asked, then she gasped. "Wait, you aren't a superhero, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"You'll die."

"Who's to say that?"

"Me."

"And why is that relevant?"

"What do you mean, 'why is that relevant'?!" Seraphina yelled, "You could die!"

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't know, all I am trying to say is that you should stop being a superhero, I don't want you to die."

"Look, all of the superheroes that have died aren't even god-tiers."

"So far!" Seraphina yelled, "For all I know, they'll come for you too!"

"I never even said I was a superhero!"

"Yes you did."

"I said, 'What if I am?'"

"The point is, that you most likely are one!" Seraphina said, "Now tell me, which one?"

"I am not a superhero."

"Stop denying it. X-Static?"

"That is a lightning user."

"Hmm, Stockpile?"

"What?! Everyone knows she has the longest hair in history!"

"Who knows? They may have a wig." Seraphina shot him a look.

"I'm surprised you even know who the superheroes are."

"Me too, never would I think that you would be one. Have you read unOrdinary or something?"

John flinched.

"So you have! You know that book is illegal right?"

"I never said I read it."

"Body signals do."

"Tch!"

Seraphina kept on asking questions, but after she asked him if he had read unOrdinary, he knew she was going to have suspicions. He just needed to lead her away from his bedroom at all costs. He didn't want her turning in that he had read, or has the illegal book. So he ignored her. She kept on asking if he was a superhero, and continued guessing on the whole list.

"Where are you hiding it?" Seraphina asked.

"Are you trying to turn me in or something?"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"Because, then they'll be no more competition! And I care about your safety."

"First of all, it isn't here."

"It isn't?"

"Yes, it isn't. Somewhere else."

"Your locker!"

"What the fuck?! Why would I bring an illegal book into a school locker where someone could easily break it open?"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Seraphina tried strangling him. "What the f-" John screamed.

Just then, he was pushed onto the floor, with her on top of him, she pinned him down to the floor, her legs on either side of his hips, and her hands holding his wrists down to the floor, and he didn't look like she wanted to get off of him either. But to him, it seemed like an attempt to grind.

"Are you trying to rape me?" John asked.

"W-what!? No!" Seraphina suddenly became flustered, her face became red, she was blushing hard.

"Aw, if you want to have sex you could alwa-" John was cut off by her, well, not punch but slap.

"Shut up!"

While her hand was still in the air, he took this as an opportunity to switch sides. He used his free arm to push her to the side slightly, this got her off of him. Then he tugged his hand away from her grip and grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands and pinned her to the floor. So now he was the one on top of her.

"Tch!" Seraphina huffed, if she turned on her ability, it would only favor John. "Now it seems like your the one who is trying to rape me."

"What if I am?"

Seraphina just became more red, and this very moment he thought he broke her. "Are you okay? Your as red as a tomato."

No response.

"Hmph, be like that." John said. Then he got closer to her face, only inches away from each other. But that wasn't where he stopped, he kept going until their lips connected. His grip on her wrists loosened completely, he pushed on her lips vigorously, in return, she pushed back with the same amount of force. As they battled out, their lips started getting slightly sore. Seraphina's hands landed in the raven head's hair, and her nails dug into his scalp. In response, he let out a muffled groan of pleasure into their kiss. Seraphina isn't sure how, but she somehow managed to flip their positions, so that she was on top on him once again. Once they did this, she broke off the kiss for a breath of fresh air. Only to lock lips once again, John grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head deeper, Seraphina bit on his lower lip, he gasped briefly. Seraphina used this opportunity to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Without stopping the french kiss that had started, John grinded their hips together. Seraphina then moaned into their kiss. Then Seraphina broke off the kiss, with their lips still connected by a line of saliva.

Seraphina blushed even harder when she realized what they did. John was still grinding their hips together, she moaned a bit here and there. John's arms reached over to her ass, and lifted up her skirt. "W-wait!"

"Yes?"

"Hm, n-nevermind."

"What was it?" John asked, while caressing her ass. She breathed heavily.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me." John said while pulling her up from his chest, getting her face closer to his own for a brief peck on her lips. Her head hung over his shoulder.

"I was g-going to tell you to stop."

John chuckled, "And you don't want to now?"

She let out a flustered huff. "Nevermind, can you stop?"

"Hmmm." John thought about it for a while, still massaging her ass. He tugged at her panties and then let go, they snapped back down. Seraphina sighed. Then he bit her neck, Seraphina cried out in pleasure, John sucked a bit more on the area, leaving a hickey.

John smirked, "Fine." John let go of her, and she rolled off of him and got up. But John was still laying on the floor, mostly because he had a perfect view right under her skirt. When Seraphina looked down at him to help him get up, she realized where he was looking.

"What the heck, John!?" Seraphina yelled before jumping away from where he was looking.

"Guess I was too carried away." John laughed, while he got up himself.

Once he was up, he asked her something. "Want to still work on it?"

Seraphina glanced back at him, who looked at her straight in they eye, then her eyes snapped right back onto the floor. "Only because we have that stupid fundraiser thing next week, and I usually relax on weekends." Seraphina said.

"Alright lets get this over with!" John exclaimed, as is nothing happened at all.

"So odd . . . " Seraphina mumbled.

They worked on it for about 4 more hours, them asking each other questions here and there. Then they both revised each others work, which was both perfect, of course. They finished the first part of the project, which was supposed to take the whole week until Thursday. Only then they realized it was 9:46 P.M.

"Oh god, it is already 9:46?" Seraphina looked at the clock in the room. Thinking that the clock was maybe wrong, she looked outside the window. Sure enough, it was dark. "Ugh."

"Hey, want to sleep over?"

"If we get something to eat, I am freaking hungry."

"Me too, see look. I'll order pizza."

"Is any pizza parlor even open right now?"

"I think Tuh Pizza is open until 10 o'clock." John said before he dialed the number for it, sure enough, it was, they ordered a basic pepperoni pizza.

"Hey Sera, where do you want to sleep?" John asked.

"Your bedroom?"

"I am fine with that, never thought you'd want to sleep in my bed though, thought you'd pick the couch or something." John said, "Anyway, do you want any of my clothes to sleep in?"

"Hmph, fine, but we'll do that once we get the pizza. I don't think I even have the energy to go up there."

"No need to be so dramatic."

"Literally."

"Mhm . . . " John rubbed his eyes open, he was about to fall asleep.

Soon enough, after 10 minutes of waiting, the pizza delivery guy came. John payed for the pizza and tipped the guy, and came back in.

"Pizza~" Seraphina said.

John set the pizza down on the table and opened the box, he then went into the kitchen to grab them both plates. He ripped out one of the pizza slices for Seraphina, then one for himself.

They both had two, just because they were that hungry. John closed the pizza box then set it in the kitchen. Seraphina got up and followed John up to his bedroom. He had hid the book behind the bookshelf. So she would basically have to be looking through the bookshelf for the book. Which would take a while, he put it behind the highest shelf, in which he was sure she wouldn't be able to touch. "Sleep~!" Seraphina said happily, going towards the bed.

"At least switch into something else, I bet that is uncomfortable." John held her arm before she could lay down there, and he wouldn't be able to get her out.

"Ugh, fine." Seraphina said, so she sat in the chair for his desk while he went in his own closet to get her something. She almost slept in the chair from how brain fried she was. Just then, John came out.

"This?" John said, holding a white shirt, it was his size but, she just didn't care. She just wanted to go to sleep.

"It is perfect~ Get out so I can go change." Seraphina said.

"Want me to help you change?" John asked, expecting a punch.

Seraphina smirked to see if he had the guts to do it, "Sure."

"Wait- really?"

"Yes really."

"I didn't expect that reaction, but okay." John came closer to her, and kneeled down. He took off her blazer took and her bow, then he started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wait, your actually doing it?!"

"Yes, that is what you said, I don't know why you are whining." John said, while stopping for a moment.

Seraphina inhaled and exhaled violently and let him proceed with undressing her. As he made his way down the shirt, her breath starting hiking up. For what seemed like an hour for Seraphina, John finished unbuttoning her shirt. John glanced back up at her, "Your really red."

"I know that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

" . . . "

"You're sure?"

"Yes! Now can you please just finish?!"

"Finish what~"

"Tch! Changing me!" Seraphina yelled.

John chuckled, "That was funny, okay."

John stood up from his kneeling position, and Seraphina fell forwards into his stomach. From that angle he took off the band for her ponytail and unclipped her bra, and got his white t-shirt.

"Can you sit up straight?"

"Make me."

"Okay." John said while pushing her shoulders back. Her arms covered her bosom, which he was kinda glad about, but it couldn't stay that way. "Sorry to say, but you can't really hide that, can you lift your arms up?"

"Y-you do it." Seraphina said, and he did, but for the sake of the plot, he had to look. However, Seraphina shot a glare up at him, the way the moon shone over her eyes made it even more scary, not that it was intentional. But he got one final look from moving on. He slipped the t-shirt onto her, the second it was done, she fell back into the chair.

"That reminds me do you want my shorts or something?"

"I am fine."

"M'kay." John said while unclipping her skirt and taking it off, he took off her knee high socks soon after.

"Finally, done!" Seraphina sighed in relief.

"I'm surprised you didn't stop me."

"I was about to, and I am sure you enjoyed those certain moments."

"Sure did!"

"Ugh, now I have to live with the fact that you saw me half naked." Seraphina groaned, while blushing at the thought of it.

John just chuckled, "Yeah, anyway, go brush your teeth so I can shower after."

"M'kay." Seraphina said before getting out and up of the chair and entered the bathroom. In mere moments she called John.

"John!"

"Yes?"

"Can you come in?"

"Hmmm, okay." John said, entering the room. He saw Seraphina in their, holding his toothbrush.

"Do I use your toothbrush?"

"I think I have a few more." John said, looking through one cabinet. Sure enough, there was two. "Which one?"

Seraphina laughed, "You bought a pink one?"

"Yes, boys can have pink stuff too you know." John sneered.

"Alright, I'll take the pink one."

"M'kay."

"Mhm." Seraphina said, before squirting a bit of toothpaste onto the toothbrush and brushing her teeth.

"I'll go out now."

"Mmmm."

John shut the door behind him, leaned back onto it, and sighed. "Today was one heck of a day." he mumbled. A few minutes after, she was done.

"You won't walk in on me, will you?"

"Maybe, why?"

"The lock on this thing is broken."

"Good to know, who knows, maybe I'll have a bit of revenge."

"We'll see about that. Oh, also, I'll be sleeping in the living room. If your scared you could always sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"I'll doubt I will be scared, but okay, g-night." Seraphina said before going into John's room.

John showered for about 8 minutes before getting out, surprisingly, Seraphina didn't walk in on him. He got his boxers on, grabbed a towel and aggressively dried his hair. He then brushed his teeth. The towel hung over his shoulders as a bit of water dripped from his hair. He opened his bedroom door to see Seraphina in bed, when he got closer to check on her, he realized that she was sleeping with his teddy bear he usually sleeps with, he facepalmed. He forgot to hide it, originally it was on his bed stand, waiting to be used for the night. While he was still looking at her, Seraphina got the feel that someone was watching her, so she looked over her shoulder. She blushed immediately when she saw John.

"How long were you standing there?!" Seraphina yelled.

"Uh, a minute?"

"Who looks at someone for a minutes straight while they were trying to sleep!"

"Okok, I get the idea, I'll go now. Good night." John said before walking off. He went downstairs and made his bed on the floor, got in and slept.

It was about 11:00 P.M right now, and Seraphina still couldn't fall asleep. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared, probably because of the feeling she was sleeping in her crushes' bed. Yes, John was her crush, but, after all that, who wouldn't fall for him? After a like one more hour of staying up, she decided to go down stairs. She sat up straight in the bed, set his teddy bear down on the bed stand. And she rolled off the bed, the bed sheets getting messed up because of that. She went down the stairs and saw John in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"He actually didn't take the couch." Seraphina thought, but for some reason, she felt like sleeping with him. So she did, she sat down next to him and lifted the sheets, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which made her second think sleep with him, but did it anyway. Sure enough, she fell asleep faster than she ever could up in John's bed. But that came with slight consequences.

(The Next Day - With Seraphina)

Seraphina woke up at 7:25 A.M. She didn't want to get up, but she got up anyway. She rubbed her eyes open, there she saw that she was in a sleeping bag. She didn't remember how she got there, then it struck her, she slept with him. She blushed, just then, someone came in the room.

"Ah! Your awake."

"Hmmm, John?"

"Yes it is me, John. The John."

She got up, still rubbing her eyes, the window was slightly open, and the sun's glare shown through, right in her eyes. Right then, she forgot that she had no pants. But she didn't really care. This time, John had a shirt, a black one.

"Breakfasts ready!" John said happily like nothing happened at all.

"Hmm, let me use the bathroom first." Seraphina said before going upstairs to use the bathroom.

Once she came back down, she saw John at the table they used to work at. It wasn't covered in papers and books this time. It was all cleaned out and pancakes were there.

"Hmmm, pancakes?"

"And John."

"Yes, I know you are there."

"Mhm, just eat it."

"Is it poisoned? Your awfully desperate for me to eat it."

"It isn't poisoned, when would you think that?"

"Well, I'd think your trying to get rid of me. Test mine."

"Uhm, okay?" John said as he took a bite from Seraphina's pancakes. "See? Not poisoned."

"Hmmm, okay, I'll eat yours then."

"Okay," John said.

After a minute or two of eating breakfast in silence Seraphina decided to ask John something, "John, where did my phone go?"

"It is probably in your school uniform for all I know."

"Oh, no wonder. After this Imma head back." Seraphina said, "Can I borrow your shorts?"

"Wh- oh, yeah, right after we eat breakfast."

When they were eating John looked at her neck, the hickeys he gave her when he had woke up didn't fade yet. He smirked, he didn't even try warning her either, this is something for her to be even more pissed at him, which he found entertaining and fun, and in some odd way, Seraphina looked like she was enjoying it too. Soon after they were done eating, John let her borrow his khaki shorts. Since he had basically already seen her naked, there was no need to change somewhere else, she just put them on in the living room. She then went up stairs to go get her uniform and phone. She tied up her hair, thinking that she'll comb it once she gets over to her dorms, and waved goodbye to John.

"Bye, see you later."

"You too!"

She shut the door and continued walking over to Wellston. It was pretty cold if she could say herself. As usual, when she got there, there was a lot of people on campus hanging out. Some of them whispered things to each other when they saw Seraphina pass by, including that one girl, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was obviously something offensive. But what they were really whispering about was the several hickeys on her neck. Blyke was running around campus too, "Oh, hey Seraphina." Just then he noticed the hickeys on her neck. But she ignored him, and headed on to the girls dormitories. Once she finally got there, she was greeted by angry Elaine.

"Oh, Seraphina! Where were you?! You weren't answering any of my calls!"

"Sorry, my phone was off."

"So? Where were you?"

"I . . . I was over at John's place."

"Does he live in an apartment?"

"No. A pretty nice house on the edge of xxxx st."

"What?! You slept over with hi-" Elaine said, and that is when she realized that Seraphina had hickeys. "Uh, Seraphina? Did John give those to you?"

"The shirt and shorts? Yeah."

"I meant the hickeys."

Seraphina wanted to punch him, now that one girl who was shipping John and Seraphina will spread the fact that they slept together, in which they actually did. "I . . . have . . . hickeys?"

"Are you two together or something?" Elaine asked.

"I would never, ever, ever, get together with someone that pisses me off that much. Where is the ointment?"

(To Remi)

Remi: hows u guys?

Isen: i am try to sleep in

Blyke: you neeed to wake up

Isen: y?

Blyke: it is like 11. perf weather outside 2

Isen: and waht is there to do

Blyke: hangout :D

Isen: where?

Blyke: park? oh i am not sure if i should be sharing this

Isen: what is it? if it involves news

Remi: yeha i wnat to now to

Blyke: whe I was takin my daily jog

Isen: your already really fit

Blyke: thx, anywa i caem acorss Seraphina

Remi: i like how everyhting else in ther is not selpled right except for Sraephina

Blyke: she is owrthy of grammer correction

Remi: tru, tru, g o on

Blyke: so i came acorss seraphina and I asked how she doin , thne she ignord me

Remi: is that it?

Blyke: there is a catch, i saw her with ickheys

Remi: waht was that?

Isen: yeh

Blyke: hickyes

Remi: hickyes? 

Blyke: HICKEYS

Isen: o-o

Remi: ẽ-ẽ

Isen: idd they come from john or somthneing?

Blyke: prob, so muhc for trying toget together

Remi: aHAHAh, osrry, but they tiers are very different, shedoent even hav the time for u, elite and god-tier together? that joke

Isen: psssh, even Remi made fun of you HaHa

Blyke: icry

Isen: we both know that she doesn't liek you, if she has the tiem to slep with oohjn

Blyke: ;-;

Blyke: aslo

Remi: asslo?

Blyke: no, also

Isen: mhm

Blyke: it looked liek she was waering john's clothes, she usually wears girly ones, but this time she had a white t-shirt that was wayy to big for her and shorts that went over her legs

Isen: jOhn colthes!

Remi: i am sudden shipping-

Isen: i need actuall proof of them kissing or sometng roamtic if i can ship em

Isen: I take my ships seriously.

Remi: that was al speld right!

Isen: cuz i take serious

Remi: hwo about we askk John? 

Isen: i am too scaardd of him, u do it

Remi: where dose he even liv? the boys dormortires?

Blyke: he would've got teh dorm with me, and arlo lives in an apartment so nono

Remi: i have elaine's number she sould be abck in tehir dorm now, imma sk her

* * *

Remi: good morning

Elaine: gud mornin, u need somethin?

Remi: did seraphina come back?

Elaine: yeah, u need to talk to her??

Remi: did you notice the hickeys?

Elaine: yeah, theyr really visible

Remi: did u takl to her?

Elaine: yeah, i don't even tihnk she noticed he gav her them

Remi: so he did?

Elaine: yes surprised, considering the fact taht they were fighting over a slice of cake like, 2 days goa

Remi: ikr? did you ask her bout the ckothes?

Elaine: yeah, she didn't even hesitate to hide it either

Remi: woha

Elaine: i am kinda eager to shar osmthing else wit u tho

Remi: what is it?

Elaine: promise you don't tell isen,and blyke because they wil most likely expose

Remi: expose waht?

Elaine: well, remember when Seraphina got beat by John?

Remi: remorabel moment

Elaine: yeah, anyway, when i was going to visit her after school. i walked in on htem kissing

Remi: whAT KISSNG111

Elaine: eeyah, and Seraphina looked like she enjyed it or somethn

Remi: o-o

Elaine: like it was pretty odd, JOhn was sitting in a fold up chair, and Seraphina was sitting on his lap holding his collar

Remi: so she the one who kis him?

Elaine: i don't kknowm, juding the reaction she gve me when i told her she had hickeys

Remi: what was it?

Elaine: "I . . . have . . . hickeys?" with a really concernable face, she was blushing while lik,e being angery

Remi: do u knw wher John lives?

Elaine: she kind of tld me

Remi: really?

Elaine: she said that it wasn't an apartment, but a nice house on the edge of xxxxx st.

Remi: buts thats were all the nice housse are

Elaine: yeh, he must be rich or somothin.

Remi: ight, imma go back on me isen and blyke group chat to shar everythbnng except teh ksing, ifnaly osmeThing to talkl about

Elaine: bye

Remi: cya!

* * *

_[Remi joined the chat]_

Remi: hello once agan

Isen: waht u find?

Remi: elaine told me that she asks bout the hickehys and seraphina was surpirsed, so she think she didn't know she had them, which was probably when they were sleeping togetger o-o

Blyke: wowowah

Remi: ikr? and she asked abotuj the clothes tooo, and she sais she didn't even bother hiding it o-oo

Isen: TEA! so tehy did sleep together! should i write a press story on it?

Remi: she also askd her about wher his house was, and said it was on the edge of xxxx st, where are the cool houses are o-o

Isen: woha, cool street?

Remi: not called that, but yes

Blyke: am over here crying about hte fact that they actual sleept togeter ;-;

Isen: wecrytogether

Blyke: i don;t need a cry bud

Isen: you need a cyr buddy :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DD an extra long chapter for who knows what reasons


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangout at the park :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am gonna be making longer chapters, might take about 3 days to upload though

Once Isen got himself together, they decided on going to the park. The weather was nice, about 72 degrees, which almost never happens during fall.

"You took forever Isen." Blyke said.

"I know, but hey, you guys still waited." Isen said.

"Now what?" Remi asked.

"That is exactly what I was thinking, what now Blyke?" Isen asked.

Blyke shrugged, "Just enjoy the weather, it is nice."

"Just to enjoy the weather? I would rather work my hopefully top story."

"The press meeting is in like, a week, you have plenty." Remi sided with Blyke.

"It isn't very easy to do something original." Isen said.

"Tons of other people try to go for the same story as you, and one out of four times you get top story! I don't see what you are complaining about."

"Your kidding right? 25% is barely anything, the press team is huge!"

"Which makes your side a bigger fraction dumbass."

"Stop talking about math, I hate it!" Isen yelled.

"I guess Isen woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Remi said.

"Yeah. Pretty cranky."

"I spent friday binge watching anime okay?" Isen sneered.

"Woah! Such an accomplishment!"

"Thanks dude, never thought you would acknowledge that." Isen said.

"I was being sarcastic if you didn't realize." Blyke said.

"Woah, lookie there, so was I." Isen glared.

"It is a nice saturday, can you two please just enjoy the day?" Remi asked.

"Ask him." Blyke said.

"Ugh. Forgot it, what happy little rainbow things are we going to do?"

"There are a few events at the park." Blyke suggested, "Why don't we check them out?"

"Ugh."

"If you don't want to go, just sit on the bench where that old man feeds the pigeons."

"I'd rather not, I heard that thing is covered in bird poop."

"So then, come along now!" Remi happily skipped towards the center of the park.

"Wait up!" Blyke exclaimed before running after her.

"Tch! Fine." Isen said, not wanting to be alone.

* * *

(To Seraphina)

Seraphina was lying on her bed, she couldn't another option better than relaxing right now. She sighed, that week, was not her week. Not only did she get dethroned of her number rank in Wellston, the guy who did it seduced her 2 times. Her mother told her that there was no time for boys during education, since she needed to be the best, and she almost never disobeys her mother. But, everything was moving just too quick for her. How could she outmatch a guy who copies freaking abilities? That was way to overrated in her opinion. Only then she realized that she was still in John's clothes, so she changed out of them into her normal pjs. When she was finished, she looked at the discarded clothes on her bed, "They smell like him . . . " she thought. Then she grabbed the clothes and threw them across the room. That is what she would've done to him when she realized that he covered her neck in hickeys.

But for some odd reason, she missed him. His presence was enjoyable, she still remembered her first reaction to when he had been introduced to the class. A hot ,playboy that was merely an elite-tier. Only one of those adjective she used to describe him was correct: hot. Even she blushed when he entered the room, in fact, most of the girls in there did. She picked up the shirt and pants, and punched them, she could only imagine his face when she did that. Or he could just dodge it and use it as another opportunity for seducing. She punched them repeatedly, but punching his clothes weren't enough, she actually needed to punch him. Just then, she remembered that she had his number. So she decided to text them to meet up at the park.

Seraphina: hhey

Seraphina: are you there?

John: yeah

Seraphina: do you want to meet up somehwere?

John: why?

Seraphina: so I can punch you

John: ??why? what did i do to deserve punching?

Seraphina: stop acting innocent

John: about wat

Seraphina: u know

John: know what?

Seraphina: i'll just get to the point, you gave me hickeys

John: yeah, and?

Seraphina: like, 20 people saw me with them in Wellston, now choose where you want to get beat up, your place or the park

John: neither

Seraphina: publicly beaten it is!

John: that is harassing ;-;

Seraphina: i expect to see you there, if not i will call you a coward for the rest of my life

John: fine, only because it hurts my pride, by what time?

Seraphina: right now

John: right now?!

Seraphina: yes, something wrong?

John: i am sleeping in right now

Seraphina: too bad

John: ugh, see yu ther

Seraphina: :)

She happily clicked off her phone, she'd love to beat him up, she had already covered up the hickeys, so now they weren't visible. So she changed once again out of her pjs and got her v neck, and blue jeans on. She hadn't worn it in a while, because she usually never goes out unless it is urgent. Like shopping for food and what not. She then started walking over, she was so in the mood. She hadn't been to the park though, because she is a shut in. So she'd like to see what is going on there. When she reached the enterance, she saw the water fountain she usually goes by to go to the grocery store. After a few minutes of waiting, she saw John in the distance.

"Hey!" John shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Ah, yes." Seraphina smiled maliciously, in which John did not like. Then, she started running towards him, not in a good way. Scared if Seraphina would punch John, he started running away from her. He jogged past the water fountain, it was not a good time to be wearing a hoodie that would weigh him down. John could already hear her loud footsteps getting closer to him, so he picked up the pace and started running. Meanwhile, Remi, Blyke, and Isen were near a shady tree and were talking about John and Seraphina.

"Hmmm, should we go over to his house? I don't think that Gucci street is far away from here." Blyke thought out loud.

"Oh god, Isen, look out!" Remi screamed. Isen was sitting on the bench under the tree, tired of standing. When he saw John running towards him at full speed, he also screamed, he lost his will power to move, so all he could do was watch. Surprisingly, John just jumped on top of his head, in which Isen didn't like, and then jumped onto the tree behind him, sure that Seraphina was too small to reach him. But little did he know that Seraphina was just as skilled as him, she also jumped on top of Isen's head for the boost, and parkoured into the tree. John climbed higher into the tree, and Seraphina followed him.

"Why are you so scared?" Seraphina asked.

"Because you are going to punch me, and I am sure I will not like that!" John said, then he reached a dead end, the tree was now just leaves, he couldn't see any branches. Then he screamed, for Seraphina jumped on top of him, and they both fell all the way down to the floor. Seraphina got on top of him, and readied to punch him. John caught her punch, but soon realized that another was headed for him, too. It connected, this repeated for a while.

"Uhm, S-Seraphina?" Remi asked.

"Wait a bit longer, he deserves this." Seraphina continued punching his face. Remi, Blyke and Isen heard his distant cries for help. But they couldn't help him, or else they would get hurt by Seraphina. The only thing that John was glad about was that Seraphina wasn't using her ability. After a solid minute of punching him straight in the face, she stopped. She got up and brushed her hands against her jeans.

"Okay, what were you talking about?" Seraphina asked, her arms were slightly sore from punching him so many times.

Remi glanced at John's severely bruised face, and then back at Seraphina. "N-nevermind!" Remi peeped.

"Hmmm, okay." Seraphina said, "If you don't have anything to say, I'll just continue beating him up."

But by then, John sat up, readying to run away, but Seraphina kneed his jaw, which shot him back down.

"Gah! Spare me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I have a valuable life."

"Too bad." Seraphina said before he got punched again. But when Seraphina tried to continue punching him, he caught both fists. "I am surprised you're still able to talk."

"I am not weak. What did you expect?" John said.

"Tch, let go!"

"For what? For you to punch me again? I don't think so. You beating me up is worse than me giving you hickeys, it doesn't hurt as much."

"This is for a few other things too."

"I went on the torturous shopping session with you! I bet that was worse than this beating!"

"Oh please, that can't be as bad."

"It was fucking boring, you basically showed me the same shirt for 20 minutes!"

Blyke couldn't hold his laugh in for much longer, he bursted out. "bwAHaHaHa"

"Dude shut up!" Isen shook his shoulders, but he continued laughing.

"AhahAh, that was the funnest remark ever."

"Your gonna get beat up!"

Seraphina glared at Blyke, he stopped laughing, then continued his dispute with John.

"Those were different kind of shirts."

"Seem the same to me."

"Ugh, this is also for all the times you annoyed me when we were studying."

"That wasn't half as bad."

"You gave me a horrible brain freeze."

"That was on you, you drank the boba too fast."

"It was worse because you gave me a headache!"

"All could've been avoided!"

"All the times you freaking kissed me!"

"It was only two, and you liked both of them!"

"No I did not!"

"Then why did you kiss me again after I kissed you? Because you wanted more!"

"Your fucking annoying!"

"I get that a lot."

"Ugh. Let go of my hands."

"Hmmm, okay." John let go, but before she could get off of him, she brought her head down to his and kissed her. Remi, Blyke, and Isen gasped, John was surprised they were still there. Isen was debating with himself over if he should take a picture and run for it, or just stay there, gasping with Remi and Blyke.

"Why does he always do this in the most embarassing of situations?" Seraphina thought, since they were already kissing, it seemed to be a waste if she broke it off. They stopped the kiss to take breathe a bit, but they wasted no time connecting their lips again. Remi, Blyke and Isen gasped again.

"They are kissed again even after they broke it off?!" the trio thought at once.

John grinded their hips together, and Seraphina followed his movements, gasping and moaning into their kiss. He took one of these as an opportunity to do a french kiss he and Seraphina always loved. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and swirled it, he slipped a hand under her shirt and massaged the smooth skin there. This cycle of kisses repeated for 3 solid minutes before they stopped completely. "Now you can't avoid the fact that you liked it." John whispered against her lips.

"Tch, now you just left 3 witnesses."

"I don't mind."

"I do."

Seraphina rolled off of him, so now they were both looking straight up. Remi, Blyke and Isen left after they hit the 2 minutes, when Isen made up his mind he snapped a few pictures before he left, or more like a lot, getting all different kinds of angles. John got up and helped Seraphina to her feet, only to get kicked in the balls.

"Gah!" John blocked them from any further hits, "Why do you always have to hit me?"

"You deserve it."

"For what?"

"Kissing you is so good, it is addicting."

"Hah, told you I am good."

"You aren't in a position to joke about things."

"Noted."

Remi, Blyke, and Isen were running for their lives, getting out of the park and going onto campus, hiding in one of the several alleyways between the school buildings. They were out of breath, "Why did you have to take so many pictures?!" Blyke yelled.

"Angles matter, want to look through them with me?" Isen asked.

"Sure!" Remi agreed happily, even she shipped it too.

"You're agreeing?!" Blyke said.

"I don't see a reason not to, we already seen them kiss like, 10 times." Remi said.

"17, correction, for all I know, they are still kissing." Isen said, scrolling through his gallery, "Ah, found them."

"How many did you take?" Blyke asked, looking at them too, Isen was a good photographer.

"Hmm, 7 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 10 . . .11 times!" Isen counted humbly.

"Isn't this like, blackmail material?" Remi asked.

"Yeah, but even if we try to blackmail them, they'll just beat us up and get the pictures themselves instead. So no, not really."

As he scrolled through them, looking at them thoroughly, Isen's favorite was the one where he caught the sun's glare, you could also see that they were holding each other's faces, Seraphina holding his cheeks and John holding the area right under her high ponytail, the tree was in the background too. He showed them it, "This is my favorite."

"Yeah, mine too!" Remi agreed.

"Really? My favorite is the second to last one." Blyke said.

"Why? That looks really plain." Remi said.

"The shadow of the tree is making a heart right where Seraphina's heart is supposed to be." Blyke pointed out, and when they looked, it was true.

"Wait, does our favorite have it?" Remi asked.

"No, the sun's glare is kind of blocking it, you can see one half though." Blyke said.

"Dang it! I should've aimed a bit more up, then I would've caught it." Isen pouted.

"Well, not going back now." Remi said.

"Yeah, going to the park was kind of worth it." Isen said, "Okay, I am going to send them all to you guys, then I'll save them on my computer incase the delete them from my phone."

"Wait, what are you going to do it this, Isen?" Remi asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll write a paper?"

"Are you crazy?! They'll kill you." Blyke said.

"I am sure John won't, I am pretty sure he likes annoying Seraphina." Isen said, "Plus, John is stronger than Seraphina, so therefore he might get Seraphina to not hurt us."

"True, true, okay. Go for it!" Remi encouraged.

"I'll think about it." Isen said.

Silence.

"Now what?" Blyke asked.

"Well, I am going to call it a day, that was enough excitement. I'll work on the paper, I made up my mind." Isen said.

"What if they are already waiting at our dorms?" Remi asked.

"I don't think they would, I am sure John would hold Seraphina back." Isen said.

"Hmm, okay, see you tomorrow!" Remi said.

"See you!" Blyke waved before leaving.

Isen walked back too, looking at his phone, smiling to himself.

"Hey, Isen." 

Isen spun around, and saw Zeke. "What are you smiling about?" Zeke asked.

"I kind of need to work on a story for the press, so I got to go!" Isen said, for some reason, Zeke gave off this eerie feeling.

Zeke twitched, everyone was blowing him off these days.

* * *

(To Arlo)

Arlo was in his apartment, rereading one of his favorite books. Just then, he got spammed on texts. Wonder who it would be, he switched his phone on, did the password, and opened messenger. Turns out Isen was the one, and he posted a ton of pictures of John and Seraphina kissing.

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Isen sent an image

Arlo: why did you send so many pictures?

Isen: jsut look at them!

Arlo: why?

Isen: plz, i need aproval

Arlo looked at them, he was amazed by what he saw, 11 pictures of John and Seraphina doing the same thing: kissing, but in different angles.

Arlo: and why does this need approval?

Isen: permission if i could write a paper, don't wnat you yelling at me ;-;

Arlo: sure, do it, at your own risk that is

Isen: i am sur tey wot come for me, John sems to lke annoing Seraphina,,

Arlo: How did you get these? Did you take them yourself?

Isen: i went to the park with Blyke and Remi, we were sitting on the bench near that one big shadt tree

Arlo: mhm

Isen: then out of nowhere John ran up at me, jumped on my head, and got into teh tree behind.

Arlo: really? branches don't reach until 10 feet, even I can't reach them

Isen: yeh, anyway, Seraphina was chisng him, and did the same, then they both fell out of the tree

Arlo: that must've hut

Isen: they didn't even look fazed, anyway, then Seraphina started punch John repeatingly

Arlo: how did they go from punching to kissing?

Isen: that is my question, but then she stopped a bit because Remi was qestioning her

Arlo: i would do that too

Isen: mmh, then once Seraphina fund out that she wasn gna say antything, she tried to continue punching him

Arlo: annd?

Isen: John got up bey then, btu she kneed his jaw back down, and tried to proceed with punching him

Arlo: i am sure she enjoyed the punching while it lasted

Isen: then he caught both of her fists, and they did this really funny agruement about what was worse, him getting beat up or the things he did to seraphina, two of them i will never forget, "I went on the torturous shopping session with you! I bet that was worse than this beating!" and "It was fucking boring, you basically showed me the same shirt for 20 minutes!"

Arlo: funny..

Isen: ikr? but anyway after they argued, Seraphina wanted John to let go of him, and that is when they kissed each o ther, i swear, i think they are stilling kissing-

Arlo: how long were you there for?

Isen: about 2 minutes

Arlo: that is pretty long, and Seraphina didn't beat you three up?

Isen: surprisngly, i couldn't see her facial expressions since she was the one on top of John, but i can tell she liked it, same thing for John

Arlo: mhm, well, i have to go now

Isen: byebye!

Arlo turned his phone off, "I wonder if Seraphina will actually beat them up . . . "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows ur day, hope it is well!


	13. Chapter 13 (+BONUS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gots 500 hits, thank for all the kudos buttons you clicked, all the comments you typed, and all the reading you guys did :D

(The Next Day - Seraphina)

(

She was pinned down to John's bed, she was half naked, the only things covering her was her bra and her underwear. John mouthed up her stomach, savoring every taste he had of her, she gasped and sighed every time his lips got in contact with her skin. Without removing his lips from her smooth skin, he lifted her upper body slightly, and pulled both of his hands under her hair, so he could unclip her bra, after a bit of a struggle, he did it. The bra loosened, and John removed it entirely, as he made his way up her stomach to her breasts, the more the atmosphere around them heated up. Seraphina starred at the ceiling above them, she could feel John's face only centimeters away from her breasts. His hand landed on one of them, his thumb rubbed on top of the darkened mound, Seraphina moaned slightly at the feel of him. He did the same thing to the other one, rubbing it even harder than he did before. Soon enough, his mouth landed on one of them, he licked and sucked around the area. Seraphina moaned slightly, John finally made it to the tip, he sucked on it, then bit it, Seraphina cried out in pleasure. While he was entertaining the left one with his mouth, the other one was still being delighted by his hands. Pinching and feeling them up, her gasps and moans got louder by the second, every time she moaned, the more energy and intensity he put into his pleasureful movements. Just then she heard a siren, or an alarm of some kind. It got louder and louder, and the more louder is got the more John faded away.

"J-john?!" Seraphina yelled when she didn't see him there at all anymore. !!!-

)

-!!! Seraphina's eyes jolted opened and she sat up straight immediately, she looked around her and took notice of her surrounds she was in her room. When she remembered what she was dreaming about, she looked at her alarm clock - 7:32 A.M. Then she slammed it quiet, she shoved it off of the bed stand and stomped on it. "How dare you ruin a perfect dream!?" she yelled. Just then Elaine opened the door, "Seraphina? Are you alright? I heard the alarm ringing for quite a while and yelling."

She was in the middle of raising her leg to smash it again, not like it needed it, it was already broken, she was using her ability.

"Oh, Elaine, good morning!" Seraphina said happily.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"In fact, no I am not, thing stupid thing ruined my perfect dream. I was totally living in the moment!" Seraphina shared, right after she realized what she said, she blushed, her having sex with John was a perfect dream? But she continued shattering the pieces until the fragments were almost centimeters. Elaine had never seen her act up over a simple dream, what was it for her to ruin her alarm clock to that extent?

"Well? What was the dream about?"

"I'd rather not say." Seraphina said.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Elaine said, acting buddy-buddy with her.

"I said I would rather not say." Seraphina said, turning off her ability.

"Was it . . . I actually don't know what you like . . . hmmm . . . " Elaine thought, referring to recent moments, most of what was happening had to do with John.

"Killing John?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, thought it'd give you pleasure or something, considering the events that happened recently." Elaine said.

Seraphina looked at her broken alarm clock, "Killing John? Why would I do that? He is perfect, even though he is annoying, I still like him, so why would I kill him?" she thought.

"Well, it has to do something with pleasure, but I'll leave you guessing, I'm hungry, lets go make breakfast."

"Pleasure???" Elaine said, "Relaxing?"

"Kind of."

"Hmmm . . . " Elaine said, then guess a load of things that weren't even close to the answer.

"Does it have to do with John?"

This time, Seraphina did not answer, if you have pleasure, relaxing, John, and Seraphina put together, it would come up with something that would be too close or even exact to what she was dreaming about. "Silence usually means yes."

"Hmmm."

"So it is about John, now lets see, pleasure, relaxing, you, and John . . . " Elaine thought.

"She is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it, she is going to get it." Seraphina thought this over and over while Elaine was thinking.

"You don't want to kill him . . . which can only lead to one thing!" Elaine declared, then she gasped at her result, "Sex?!"

Seraphina blushed even harder when Elaine yelled it. Elaine gasped even louder when she saw Seraphina blushing and not objecting to anything, "WhaT??"

Elaine froze at this face, just then, the toaster sprang, and the waffles came out. 

"Thank you, toaster." Seraphina said, not only for the waffles, but the perfect timing and getting her to snap out of what she was thinking about.

She got the waffles and put chocolate syrup on her and Elaine's waffles, and left them on the counter for Elaine. "Eat those when you are done gasping."

Seraphina went back into her dorm to eat the waffles, she didn't want to eat breakfast with someone who knew that she wanted to have sex with the guy who annoyed her the most. When Seraphina shut the door to her room, Elaine exhaled loudly, even Seraphina could hear it. She repeated inhaling and exhaling for a while, she only stopped when a person knocked at their dorm door. "Coming~!" Elaine projected her voice so that the person on the other side of the door could hear. She opened the door to see Remi, "Oh, hey!"

"Is Seraphina here?"

"Yes, but I don't think she wants to get out of her room."

"Hm? Why?"

"I . . . "

"DON'T SAY IT!" they heard Seraphina shout from the other side.

"Heh heh heh, sorry, can't share it!" Elaine said.

"Hmmm, can I see her?" Remi asked.

"I honestly don't know, ask her." Elaine said.

"Hmmm, okay." Remi walked over to her room, "Hey, can I come in?"

Seraphina thought about it for a moment, "Fine. The door is open."

"Seraphina? Are you okay?" Remi asked.

Seraphina was on her bed, her head buried in her knees. "I think? Why did you come anyway? You, Blyke or Isen snapped pictures of us and ran away, I am surprised you have the guts to come over."

"Heh, sorry about that . . . that is really the reason why I came here. Isen was the one who did it by the way." Remi apologize.

"So why are you apologizing? You weren't the one who did it."

"Well, I guess Isen is going to write a story is on it now."

"Oh, who could've known, this week gets better by the day."

"I could tell him to stop if you'd like."

"I'd rather just take care of him myself." Seraphina said. Now Remi's reason to be here was gone, she thought she could just convince Isen into not writing to story, even though she didn't want to, and if Seraphina wanted to deal with him, Remi could do it in a way nicer way, potentially no hurting him. Seraphina was certain to beat him up in the process, in which she hoped she wouldn't. "You came here so you could tell Isen to stop the story in a nicer way, right? I'd think you'll think I'd beat him up or something, which is most likely true."

"U-uhm, uh, y-yeah." Remi said, was her intentions really that easy to read? Even when Seraphina was still in this flustered state.

"So that is it?" Seraphina asked.

"Yes!" Remi bowed down, "I'll be on my way now!"

Seraphina didn't answer, Remi was quick to exit the room. "See you later, Elaine!" Remi said approximately 10 times her normal speed. She exited the room double that amount, she wanted to warn Isen as soon as possible that she was most likely coming for him, not in a good way. When she was a good distance away from Seraphina's and Elaine's room, she took out her phone, unlocked it, and went on their group chat.

Remi: isen!

Isen: yes?

Remi: Seraphina be comng for uuu ;-;

Isen: idd u expse me?

Remi: yES, in case she still decded to go for u, thoght i culd just tel u to drop the story without geting u hurt

Remi: now i can'tTtT, she waaay out of me leauhe

Blyke: omg, did she say she'll be coming for us to?

Remi: i dun knowwwww ;-;

Remi: but she never said that she'll tell isen to drop to story, maybe for the pics?

Blyke: scAream, wE al loked at tHEM

Isen: sACslafs;

Remi: is she there?!

Isen: no, i heard a bang, tahts all, but that was just my binder faling to the floor when i slamed the ablet in worry

Blyke: r.i.p isrn, i wil be at funera;

Isen: do u not share any hope for me?

Blyke: no

Remi: no

Isen: TT-TT, i will make it out

Blyke: bet

Isen: do u want me to fie??

Blyke: kinda

Isen: i;;a;sfa

Remi: ???

Remi: u koey

No response.

Remi: ISEN!?

Isen: lol

Remi: u made us- no me worried

Isen: i was sad when thre was no respone from byke

Blyke: knew that was faKE, we would've heard ur scaerms or somethin

Isen: ew r only 2 halalways apart, pretty far

Blyke: when u scaeerm, nto rely

Meanwhile, Seraphina was still pouting over the fact that Elaine found out, but that didn't really matter, she was pretty sure she was made it obvious. Just then, she got a call, slightly hoping it was John for who knows what reasons, it didn't appear to be that way. It was from her home number, most likely their butler or something, she answered. "Yes?"

"Miss Seraphina?"

"Yes, that is me."

"We got a call from Wellston hospital about 3 days ago, that you were in the hospital, your mother wants to know why."

"Oh, okay then, are you going to give the phone to her?"

"Yes, please wait a moment." the butler said, after that it was a series of muffled sounds, then it switched over to her mother.

"Seraphina."

"Yes, mother?"

"How did you get in the hospital?"

"Well, I, *sigh* I . . . was beat in a rank fight."

"What?! How is that possible, who is the person?"

"John."

"Have you met him before?"

"Yes, in fact, he is in my grade."

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know his ability?"

"Well, it wasn't made specific, but, he can copy abilities." Seraphina said, trying to put on a cool voice, for whatever reason, her mother was slightly scary. Her voice always made her jump, especially when she used to yell at her sister.

"His rank?"

When her mother kept asking these questions of his kind of personal info, she was worried she was going to come after him herself or something. "When he joined into Wellston on September, he said his rank was 8.3."

Now her mother was thinking of those two getting married, before, the only other person who was the closest to her in rank was a guy who was one grade above her, Arlo, and was about 2 ranks below her. Now there is a guy who is in the same grade, and only 0.3 above her? Seemed like the perfect match to her. "Hmmm, interesting . . . " Seraphina heard her mother say that on the other line, she was thinking she was probably right about her guess of her coming after him herself.

"Do you know his last name?"

"No."

"Have you had any recent encounters with him?"

That question just made her remember all the times they had makeout sessions. "Only one, for a english project." Seraphina lied, if she said he was at the hospital with him, visiting, she would not like to know her reaction, and yesterday at the park? She would most likely be scowled at for not doing work of any kind.

"Hm, is he smart?"

"Just as smart as me."

That even made her even more desperate for the marriage, if she married a smart, most likely good looking, and high ranking guy. That would be sure to move their company forward by plenty. Narisa smirked, "Very well, don't disappoint me, get the first rank for academics." she said before she hung up.

That just made Seraphina even more stressed, how was she supposed to out compete a guy who is as smart as her, and is higher ranking than her ability wise? She turned over to that she was faceing her pillow, and her face plummeted into it. She groaned, this seemed like too much for her, but she was supposed to take everything on with a positive manner, why was she whining? There was no time for feelings of any kind on her opponent, she needed first place. "I already thought I was as best as anyone could go, guess the adventure never ends." she thought.

**XXX**

**(+BONUS)**

Seraphina woke up, instead of waking up next to her fiance, John, she woke up next to a teddy bear that he had given her for her birthday in the morning just two days before. "John?" she projected her voice, wondering if he was nearby. Just then, she remembered it was a weekend, he is usually up by 6:00 if that is. She looked at the bed stand where the alarm clock was supposed to be, 8:23 A.M, the clock read. She usually gets up at 7:00, but she didn't have a particularly nice sleep that night. She sat up straight, she was in her shorts and her favorite t-shirt, the one she had slept with in John's place for the first time. John had given it to her, since she liked it so much, no matter how many times she washed it, it always smelled like him, not like she didn't like it, she loved it. She slid off the bed, leaving the sheets messy, she was kind of hungry, but she wanted to take a shower before anything. She went over to the bathroom in their room.

They lived in a mansion with some of their friends, Arlo, Elaine, Blyke, and Remi. Isen also had a room there, too, but he was a news reporter, a guy that travels all over the place. He barely had any time to go there, only on vacations he also was single, but he had a dog, and the dog lived here, they had a few other pets in there as well. John had a puppy, which Seraphina got jealous of, sometimes he'd give them more attention that he did to her at times. Elaine had a hamster, which she kept away from the dogs scared that the dogs will eat it or something, even though John keeps reassuring that they don't eat hamsters. Arlo had a pet turtle, and he sometimes just stared at, which she was sure that the turtle would get scared of, considering his painful glare that only really affects people of lower rank than him. Blyke owned a farm, which had a ton of animals on it and a huge production rate, one of the top 20 producers for grocery stories, 18th place to be exact, which was quite an accomplishment. Remi however, she didn't own any pets, she has gotten a lot more serious lately, but she never really told anyone except for Blyke, which refused to tell anyone else because he didn't want to break his promise with Remi, which Seraphina could understand. Remi worked in the same company with Seraphina, being one of the many managers of the company. With Seraphina being the C.E.O or owner.

John worked as an actor but also the 1st rank in ability fighting, these are really entertaining fights that bases in a 1v1, Arlo worked as a commentator in many big events, such as olympics, and huge tournaments in sports. Elaine worked as a referee in the N.F.L., as an admirer of sports, mainly football. She went in and got ready for her shower, she then took off her clothes and went into the walk-in shower, then turned the handle so the water could come in, just then she heard a knock on the door. "Sera? Are you in there?" John asked.

"Yes." Seraphina projected her voice slightly so he could hear her on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" John asked, slightly worried, she almost never takes this long. But before she could even answer, he had come in. He saw Seraphina in the shower, her arms covering her chest, he blushed slightly, "Are you okay? You have slight bags under your eyes." John pointed out.

"I do?" she asked.

"Did you have a good sleep?" John asked, coming closer to her.

"U-uhm, I had a nightmare, so no, not really." Seraphina admitted.

John was just wearing his boxers, shirt, and slippers. He shook off his slippers and took off his boxers and shirt, and headed into the shower with her. "Do you need help?"

Seraphina mumbled. "Hm? didn't quite catch that." John said.

"If you want." Seraphina managed to say, she still wasn't used to being completely naked in front of him.

John pulled her in, closer to him, her face buried in against his chest, he could feel her breasts brush against him. He took the hand held shower head off it's station at set it on high pressure, and ran it up and down against her back, helping her relax into his body. She sighed, "Does it feel good?" John asked.

"Y-yeah." Seraphina answered, her face was starting to get hot, even John could feel it's warmth. John continued this cycle for a while before stopping, which Seraphina was quite disappointed at. John aimed it down to her legs and ran it across the moist skin there, he had to kneel down slightly to get it though, which made Seraphina blush when he was touched her hips hold to himself up. 

"You kind of missed breakfast, everyone was wondering where you were." John said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What was for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"Aw, did you save some for me?"

"Of course I did." John smiled. Just then, he grabbed the bar of soap with his other hand, and rubbed it against her back. He pulled himself up along with it. "How was your sle- oh, I forgot, you can always talk to me about it though." Seraphina didn't say anything, mostly because she was enjoying the way he rubbed her back, it felt even better hand being in their bed for some reason. Seraphina held on to his shoulders, this gave him the opportunity to slide the soap into her armpit, she jumped slightly not expecting it, while his other hand who still held the shower head rinsed her back. Soon after he did it to the other one, rinsing the one he had just washed before. John reached down to her legs again to clean them.

"W-wait!" Seraphina said.

John paused, then looked back up, "Yes?"

"C-can you get o-out now?"

"Ah, sorry for making you uncomfortable i-" John apologized.

"No, it is perfectly fine, I'll just to the rest myself, I don't want you wasting your time, plus, why would the others think if you also disappeared?" Seraphina asked.

"Oh, I forgot about them."

Seraphina laughed. "I don't want them, too worrying about me again."

"Hmph, fine. I'll check on you once I tell them that your okay." John pouted, he was really enjoying their time together, he got one of the towels and wiped himself down, a few water droplets dripped from his hair,he got his boxers, shirt and slippers on. Then waved before going out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He went through a series of hallways before reaching the main staircase and headed down. To his left was the kitchen, and he saw Arlo, Elaine, Remi and Blyke sitting at the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Fine, I'll go check on their bedroom, he said that he was checking there, right?" Arlo said.

"But, what if- oh, John! Did you see Seraphina?" Remi pointed out.

"Yeah, she is alright." John said, just then, Elaine noticed that he had a few water droplets dripping from his hair.

"Where you showering with Seraphina or something?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. She just woke up really late, says she had a nightmare. But she didn't talk about it at all during our shower." John said.

"Then?" Blyke said, "Where is she?"

"I came back down here in the middle of our shower to make sure that you guys wouldn't walk in on us." John said, "She's fine."

After a few minutes of talking about a few other things, John decided to go back up. "Anyway, Imma head back up, cya guys later!" John waved, before heading back up the staircase again. He speed walked down the hallways, and entered their room, but once he opened their bathroom door, he saw that Seraphina was already putting on her shirt. "Awww, did I take too long?" John asked.

Seraphina laughed, "Yeah, I was eager for pancakes." She then walked up to John and pecked him on the lips, and John kissed her back, suddenly, she broke off their kiss and grabbed John by the hand and ran out of the bathroom, and out of their room. John had trouble keeping up, but once they reached the main staircase, she let go of his hand, so he was free to walk down the stairs at his own pace. She ran into the kitchen and got her pancakes, on the island table.

John pouted once again, "So you find pancakes more important than me?"

Blyke bursted out, laughing.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"You got betrayed by your own pancakes that you made." Blyke said.

"So John made these? No wonder they taste so good." Seraphina said once she finished the insanely big bite she took. "Thanks."

"Can we have more?" Blyke asked, "They tasted better than that chef could ever do."

"That reminds me, what happened to the chef?" Seraphina asked.

"She quit." Elaine said.

"Oh really?" Seraphina said.

"Yes, really." Arlo said.

"I thought 12 pancakes were enough." John said.

"You really thought 12 pancakes would feed us?" Remi said.

"Yes, guess not, see, I'll make another batch." John said, a series of yes' surrounded the room.

Once Seraphina finished hers' she went over to the family room and got a box of chess out, "Hey Remi, want to play?"

"You'll just beat me."

"That is a 92% chance of losing, not 100%."

"That is only because John could beat you."

"Don't you remember when Isen got me?"

"That was when he was using his ability, I don't even count that as a win!" Remi exclaimed.

"Please? There;s nothing else better to do other than waiting in boredom." Seraphina pleaded.

"Fine." Remi agreed.

"Okay, you'll loose."

"Place your bets! I am recording this for proof." Blyke said, getting his phone out.

"Seraphina, 50$." Arlo said.

"I have a big feeling it is going to be Remi, 100$!" Elaine said.

"Did you just bet more on Rem-?" Seraphina said.

"Sooo, red or black?" Remi said.

"Losers pick first."

"Don't be so humble, fine, black." Remi said.

"Losers also go first!" Seraphina declared.

"Ugh, fine." Remi said, then she meticulously thought about her first move for 2 minutes, before finally making her move.

"Why did you take like, 5 minutes?" Seraphina asked.

"2 minutes, correction." Arlo corrected.

"Tch!" Seraphina then made her move. Remi thought about her second move for another 2 minutes, and made it. She repeated this cycle until Seraphina was just making blind moves.

"YES! I WON!!!!!" Remi shouted in joy.

"Agggggggggggh." Seraphina's head fell back into the couches' cushion.

"Pancakes red-" John shouted, just then, Seraphina used her ability to get their the fastest, but Arlo put his barrier in front of the bowl, so Seraphina punched it. Arlo screamed, and Seraphina rewinded. Remi and Blyke safely went around Seraphina who was eating her pancakes happily, she looked behind her and saw Arlo on the floor, holding his shirt, with Elaine healing him. After he was done with his coughing, or most of it, Arlo asked Seraphina something.

"Why did you punch it . . . " Arlo said, weakly.

"You put it in front of the goddamn pancakes, all on you."

"True." Elaine said, finished healing him.

"Ughh, now I am the last to get the pancakes."

"Karma." 

"Actually, I am the last one, get yours before I eat them." John said.

"Ok ok ok." Arlo said, getting his plate, "I have the taste of blood in my mouth, I don't think I'll enjoy these anymore, who wants em'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, this isn't the end if your thinking that, there is gonna be more, i can't be sure about how many chapters though, i am really grateful for your guys' support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moody Monday D:

(The Next Day - Arlo)

Arlo was walking through the hallways, pretty early in the morning, around 7:02 A.M., the hallways weren't packed like it usually is. Scouting the hallways, like what a _Jack_ would do. He lost his King title just the other week, he had promised Rei he'd have it for the whole time he was here, but how was he supposed to out match a guy who could copy abilities? At least he didn't lose his Jack title, or else that would be humiliating, but it would also resemble how strong Wellston's students were. If a god-tier was a casual student, the others above him are obviously more powerful, it would make Wellston look a ton more superior than Agwin, not like they needed it, now they had 3 god-tiers, in one school. The other two just cared about perfection, or mostly one of them. Seraphina has almost always been blinded by it up until now that is, while John on the other hands switches between fun and perfection.

Hard to believe someone could dethrone Seraphina, The Seraphina of her number own spot. When Arlo saw the fight earlier, he was surprised John was still going, and when John used a black barrier, it felt superior that John used it, but also felt partially responsible for Seraphina being rid of number one. What would've happened if he hadn't used it? He sometimes thought, spectators weren't supposed to help in rank fights, but it is still somehow declared that he is now number one. It technically wasn't even a rank fight, it was a fight over a slice of the infamous chocolate cake. While he was thinking, he saw Holden.

"Oh, hey Arlo!" Holden shouted.

"Hey." Arlo responded.

"I never think you'd come this early in the morning."

"Same goes for you."

Silence.

"Soo . . . Arlo, how was your weekend?" Holden said, breaking up the silence.

"It was boring as usual, you?" Arlo asked.

"It was pretty boring, too. But I went to the park on Saturday." Holden said, "And you wouldn't believe what I saw!"

"Was it John and Seraphina kissing?" Arlo guessed.

"H-how did you know?"

"Isen texted me."

"Yeah, I saw Isen, Blyke, and Remi there, I was walking over to say hi. But then when I came closer I saw that behind the bench they were kissing, which was pretty surprising, considering the fact that they were fighting about cake earlier, then I saw Isen take a bunch of pictures and make a run for it. Remi and Blyke followed, actualy activating their abilities to get away faster." Holden laughed.

"Also, did you hear about the rumor of Seraphina?" Holden asked.

"No, what was it?"

"When she was walking onto campus, people said they saw Seraphina in boy clothes, hard to believe, she usually wears her uniform almost everywhere. Same for the day when she got beat up by John. But anyway, people also said she had hickeys on her neck." Holden said, "People said they came from John hard to believe, right?"

"Not really, considering the fact that they were kissing earlier."

"Why are you so cool about this? Actually, you seemed more pissed than usual." Holden pointed out.

"Probably because of the fact that I got kicked from my King rank earlier into Jack, again. I only got to spend like, a year with that!"

"Yeah, pretty sad." Holden said casually.

"You sound so not pitiful."

"Ah! Sorry, just spacing out a bit. The EMBER attacks are getting closer and closer to Wellston, aren't you worried? The last superhero death was on the rear of New Side."

"Why should I be worried? They only go for superheroes, and I am not one of them."

"But who knows if that could stay that way? What if they start killing off normal civilians next!" Holden guessed.

"Stop making me worry too." Arlo said.

"Never on earth would I think that you are worried."

"Ugh, I am just in a bad mood."

"You always are." Holden mumbled.

"I can hear that."

"S-sorry! Wh-?!" Holden apologize. Just then on a curve of the hallway, Holden ran into someone, and not just any someone. John, the new king of Wellston.

"Agh! Who would dare to do that!" Holden yelled, on the floor, not bothering to look up at John.

"It's not like I did that intentionally." John said, looking down on him, but also lending him a hand, which Holden took.

"Sorry! I'll be on my way now, sorry for wasting your time! Heh heh, C'MON, ARLO!"

"Oh, sorry about that, coming." Arlo said, who was glaring at John earlier, "Tch! He doesn't even act like a King." Arlo thought.

After a few minutes of Holden speed walking away from the scene, they stopped to take a breather. "Phew."

"Why were you walking so fast, he isn't even that scary, he offered you a hand!" Arlo said.

"He is stronger than you! Of course I am scared!" Holden exclaimed.

(To Elaine)

"Seraphina? Are you still in there?" Elaine asked, knocking on her room door.

"Yes." Elaine heard Seraphina answer from the other side, "I am almost done, I am just checking if anything _else_ popped up on my neck."

"Still scared about the hickeys?" Elaine mumbled.

"Okay, I'm done." Seraphina declared, opening the door and stepping out of her room.

"Are you ready to go?" Elaine asked.

"Yes."

As they were walking out of the girls dormitories, Elaine decided to strike up a conversation. "Are you okay? You took a lot longer than usual."

"Guess I couldn't sleep well." 

"You had a nice dream yesterday, and now you can't sleep well?!" Elaine thought.

"Aw, hope your sleep gets better." Elaine said. They were already on the bottom floor, she had a bit of trouble keeping up with Seraphina, she always speed walked.

They walked through a series of hallways, which led to a staircase they went up, to their left, was a hallway, and two doors down was their homeroom. The hallway was as empty as it was when Arlo, Holden, and John were in. Elaine checked her clock, 7:46 A.M., it read. They had about 10 more minutes to get to homeroom to check in. Soon enough, they made it in with 4 minutes to spare, not like Seraphina really did anything with that time, she just looked out the window by her desk and waited for homeroom to tick over. Elaine went over to Auriel and started a conversation, while Seraphina went to her desk and looked out her window, like usual. She heard the annoying whispers of her classmates talking about Seraphina's hickeys on her neck the other day. John was also in there, he was looking at the clock waiting for it to tick over, like Seraphina.

Just then it ticked, and the teacher projected her voice. "Okay, class settle down!" after a while of waiting, it did. There was almost no announcements that were relevant that day. She took role, and after that, there was another 4 boring minutes to spare. But for Seraphina, it was oddly fast that day, she almost thought she was using her ability to fasten the time. Same for the other classes, and way less people whispering about the rumor than she thought she would hear. But then in the middle of her good mood, she was reminded by her brain that there was the fundraiser. She almost slouched in her seat, which she could not afford to do, because she was 'perfect'.

After her classes, she was supposed to meet at their homeroom, which she did. To her surprise, John and the rest of the crew was there. She was last, even though she came early! Once the homeroom teacher saw that everyone was there, she started on telling everyone their roles. John and Seraphina already knew that they were in charge of everything there, so they would be the people that everyone asked questions to and what not. The fundraiser was for some scout troop, and a surprisingly high amount of people joined in. Mostly girls, which Seraphina thought flattered John or something once they found out that he was attending. Elaine didn't though, she was behind on science, so that she needed to study for her science test well. Apparently, John was good with kids, he helped our crew out, despite almost everyone's _HUGE_ rank difference, and that he wasn't really supposed to help, just to lead with her. To be honest, Seraphina found it fun, "Maybe I should do this a bit more, it'll be on my diploma for my graduation." she thought.

They exceeded their goal of 1,000. That headed into 1,200, it was really surprising, all they did was just sell chocolate next to a middle school, that was close to the local park. Some people donated and bought, some just bought, and others just donated. She bought a few herself, helping out in the donation, the chocolate was good, high quality in fact. They were done by 5:49 P.M., they estimated actually not be done today, but finish it up tomorrow, which she was partially glad she didn't have to stand around and just order everyone around for something like 3 hours straight tomorrow, too. By the end of it she was exhausted, she barely even talked to John, which she was kind of sad about. She was way too shy to start a conversation with him either. She thought it was wasted effort, considering that the whole reason she went here was because John was giong, too. Maybe she was one of those fangirls of John, but John actually took notice of her, and not all the other ones.

John and Seraphina walked two differents ways back to their places. But on the way there, she bought a boba, just because she saw the store they went to on the day that they did that intense studying session. After their first presentation on Thursday, or maybe even Wednesday, they'd have to work on it again. Because the project was three part, and they were only able to do 1 every time. By the time she got back, her boba was finished, she unlocked the door and was greeted by Elaine. "Were you at the fundraiser or something?" Elaine asked, Seraphina had a few stickers on her shirt that were planted on by John.

"Yeah." Seraphina said, not looking at her in the eye, she headed into her dorm, and threw herself onto the bed. After a while of relaxing, she got uncomfortable of laying down on her bed in her skirt, so she changed out of it and into her pjs. After a good 30 minutes of her nap, she got back up to do her homework she had gotten. 

* * *

(To John)

By this time, at 8:31 P.M, he had already finished his homework and ate dinner, and he thought he could never be more bored in his life. Just then, he came up with something, he decided to annoy Seraphina again.

John: helo :D

Seraphina: waht

John: how r u

Seraphina: y r u sudenly caring

John: am i not alowed to care?

Seraphina: up 2 u

John: so? how is u

Seraphina: i don''t know

John: you don;t know?

Seraphina: no

John: no?

Seraphina: no.

John:

John: now what

Seraphina: idk, i am trying to take a nap

John: imma interrupt that nap :D

Seraphina: u arleady did

John: oh, oh well

Seraphina: so y did u really start texting me?

John: becuz i ws bored

Seraphina: how r u bord?

John: idk

John: .

John: ..

John: ...

John: ...?

Seraphina: ...??

John: alaksjfa

John: alsjflakfs

John: sajflksjf

Seraphina: plz stpo

John: gimme something to doo

Seraphina: uh, uh,m,,,,,,,,,

John: see? nothinn to do

Seraphina: make a group chat or something ..... i heard those always entertain u

John: i am not going to turn this into some chat fic

Seraphina: chat fic?

John: nvm

John: come ovr

Seraphina: y?

John: u make everthni fun, i miss thssoe times )':

Seraphina: touching, but no

John: why?

Seraphina: it is a moody monday, imma be sad today

John: you have specific days where you do specifc things?

Seraphina: no it was an excuse

John: r u trying to avoid me?  
  


Seraphina: 

Seraphina: '-'

John: custom face?

Seraphina: i just hit my phone keyboard, never thought it would come out with that

John: oh

John: ok

Seraphina: now let me sleep, it is like 8:42 pm

John: non, gimme somting to doo

Seraphina: wiatm wehn ur brithday again?

John: friday.

Seraphina: :-[

John: plzzzzz

Seraphina: waht>

John: come overr

Seraphina: no

John: yes

Seraphina: no

John: yes

Seraphina: no

John: ues

Seraphina: no>

John: 

John: ues

Seraphina: ues?

John: yes!

Seraphina: ,,,

John: imma go now

Seraphina: go where?

John: go do somethign 

Seraphina: liek waht

John: imma go buya friend

Seraphina: ???????????????????? child slavery?

John: i don't do taht, imma get a dog

Seraphina: wahtn kin d of dog?

John: i dunno

Seraphina: get a golden retrever

John: hnm, i'lk condsider it

Seraphina: wait, ur actauly gona get one?

John: nothing better to do

Seraphina: id on['t think breeders will sell one

John: threats :D

Seraphina: no

John: yes. 

John: imma ceheck on my birthday

Seraphina: that is going to take a while to come

John: yeah

Seraphina: so are you turing 16?

John: nah, 17

Seraphina: ???. htought u was 15

John: nahr

Seraphina: well, g-night, imma go to sleep

John: good night =3=

Seraphina: is that a kiss face?

John: mwah =3=

Seraphina: imma just go now

John: ;-;;;

John shut his phone off, he looked out of the window in the living room. He barely saw the stars, because of city lights, Wellston was a busy city. He never thought he would be this bored in his life, talking with Seraphina wasn't really anything either. He should really consider getting a dog, he had the money to. Although he had never met his mother, he knew she was very rich, she was the one who really put the money in his bank account. Sure he worked a portion of it, but that was really just to give back to his mother, but he didn't know her bank account number or anything. So he'd have to wait for the moment, and when ever he asked his dad about it, he'd switch the conversations' topic to something he was really interested in, or just ignore the question. He didn't even see his dad were the wedding ring, maybe they were just divorced? But, his mother still cared for him if she still gave him money.

He went upstairs to his bedroom, so he could think comfortably. He looked at his trophy cabinet, full with medals and trophies, consisting of sports, academics, or just from events at his home town. They were usually 1st place ones. The 2nd and thirds were from when he just got out of the readjustment facility. He was pretty proud of himself for getting a big amount of medals and trophies in just one year. His big dream was to help others, or to get a huge company, to not only pay his employees with good money, but to also donate to charities, he wanted to be like the hero of unOrdinary. A man who cared about others, even though he was the strongest, like John, he still cared about others. He looked at his bed stand, which held his alarm clock, 9:33 P.M., he got out of his bathroom to go take a shower.

* * *

(The Next Day - To Blyke)

Blyke had a peaceful dream, only to be interrupted by the screaming of his alarm, his eyes jolted open. He looked over at his alarm clock, 7:11 A.M. the clock read, he got up and out of bed, leaving his blankets and sheets undone, and headed into the bathroom. Sometimes he wished he had a roommate, other than Isen, it got quite boring in there when there was nothing to do. But then again, he was slightly grateful, that he had the whole place to himself, privacy. He got out his toothbrush and squirted a bit of toothpaste on it and started brushing, while doing this, he remembered about how today was the newspaper meeting with Isen, and about the story he was writing, was he going to drop it?. Right after school, they were going to hang out at Remi's room right after their classes so they could work on some homework there, sometimes he just wished he could do it with just Remi and him, because Isen always annoyed him to never ending lengths, he'd make fun of him when he got something wrong, and make these annoying comments when we were trying to help him. Then again, Isen made everything a bit more lively. Once he was done with his morning routine, he got out his uniform and changed into it. 

When he was heading to their meet up place in the morning, he saw Zeke bullying some mid-tier.

"Hah, look at this nerd! He can't even fight properly!" Zeke laughed, his lap dog, a guy with bright green hair laughed awkwardly along with him, hoping he would not get beat up if he laughed aside him. When Zeke was about to punch him again- with his ability on. Blyke had already powered up to stop him, but to his own surprise, John stopped him instead.

"What!? Who dares to stop the king of the dormitori-!" Zeke yelled, just then, he saw that his arm was being held by a guy with the same ability as him, he looked up and saw the _King_. "Wh- Oh, erm, heeeeeey Johnnnn . . . "

"Why were you beating up this poor kid?" John asked.

"Uh. J-just for fun?" Zeke stuttered, embracing himself for the beat down. But John let go instead.

"Next time I see you doing that, I won't spare you." John said, before helping the mid-tier up to his feet, and took him to the infirmary. Zeke sighed in relief, glared at John's and the mid-tiers backs, and left the scene. His lap dog followed him.

"Errm, hey John!" Blyke called out, grabbing John's attention.

"Oh hey, erm, Blyke?" John said, looking back.

"Do you want help?" Blyke asked, trying to get on his good side.

"Nah, thanks for asking though." John said, turning back, going into the building where the infirmary was.

Blyke watched them go until they disappeared from sight, then continued walking over to their meet up area. Just then, he heard Remi call his name, "Hey, Blyke! Over here!"

Blyke walked over, "Hey, Isen, are you still going to do the story?"

"Yeah, I already have the paper ready." Isen said.

"I thought you were gonna drop it once Remi said she'll be after you." Blyke laughed.

"I am really hoping that John is going to hold her back, crossing my fingers!" Isen said.

"I kind of want to see you get beat." Blyke said, "By, the number 2 no less, a god-tier."

"Yeah, yeah. But can you believe that the royals are now decked in god-tiers? I think we are going to win statewide turf wars between schools!" Isen said.

"There is state wide competitions?" Blyke asked.

"Yeah! Have you ever been to one? I have, when I was in middle school." Isen said.

"Yeah, me too, I went to one during Rei's term competition, Wellston got 3rd, can you believe that?" Remi said.

"I bet we are going to be first this time!" Isen said, "A school with 3 god tiers? That is insane!"

"I'm sure we are going to be first country wide." Blyke said.

"I mean like, I barely know of other schools in different states." Isen said.

Just then, the five minute bell rang for homeroom to start.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone for a week, I was thinking of plot fillers.

Remi had a different homeroom than Isen and Blyke, so she went separate ways from Isen and Blyke. They walked together to their homeroom, Isen was so gleeful and in a good mood, he had totally forgot about the fact that Seraphina was in his homeroom, too. Blyke was pretty nervous on the way there, he tried warning Isen several times on the there, but he just shook it off. As they approached the room, an eerie vibe filled the atmosphere, knocking Isen out of his mood. They crept slowly over, and saw Seraphina, who was looking dead, staring at them, more specifically, Isen. What made it worse, is that he sat in the seat right in front of her, which meant she'd be staring daggers right at his back. Which was not comfortable, every time he looked over at Seraphina, she wasn't staring out side side the window like she usually is. She always made eye contact with Isen, in which he drove his look elsewhere the second their eyes met. Even though homeroom was 20 minutes, it felt as if it was 2 hours. The second the bell rang, he was right next to the door, ready to make a run for it, and he did.

This continued every class he had Seraphina in, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to escape her during lunch, he could try to though. Instead of sitting with he friends at lunch, he sat with a table crowded in mid-tiers, which were flattered he was sitting with them. He didn't tell Blyke or Remi he wasn't sitting with them either. Because people are really bad with lying when Seraphina is around. While he was looking at his old table in a grim mood, sure enough, he saw Seraphina in there. He could barely hear what they were saying. She even turned her ability on to them, which almost made Isen cry. Blyke pulled a muscle shaking his head vigorously, and Remi was repeatedly saying no, with her arms covering her face, readying for the punch.

While Seraphina was scouting the room, her malicious pair of eyes ran over the section where Isen was in a couple times, but on the third run, she found him. They made eye-contact, and he screamed in his mind. She walked over, and his entire cover was blown when all the mid-tiers in the table shifted away at least 10 yards. There was a big empty circle where Isen was, with him and Seraphina in the middle.

"You've been avoiding me lately, so why don't we have a little talk, privately." Seraphina smiled.

"UHhh, mhmmmmmm." Isen almost cried, privately? That meant he was most likely to get ambushed. He followed her through the empty hallways, up 3 flights of stairs, and there was the legendary rooftop. He was praying to god that John was up there or something, and for the god to grant his wishes, he was. But that oddly made him more scared, a mere-elite next to two god-tiers. He felt puny and weak in the comparison of those two.

"Go away, John." Seraphina sneered.

But while she said that Isen was praying: "Please don't go."

"But why'd you bring someone else up here?" John asked.

"So I could talk with them privately, what else?" Seraphina said.

"But, why Isen?" John asked.

"Just go." Seraphina said, pushing him out, John didn't put up a fight either.

"NO!" Isen screamed in his mind, "My savoirrrrr . . . "

"Ok, now that we are finally alone, we can finally discuss some matters . . . " Seraphina starred up, she was short in comparison to him, but insanely more strong.

"I am guessing the story????" Isen said.

"Yes, drop it." Seraphina crossed her arms, Isen made a thumbs-up, implying that he'd drop it, 100% guaranteed.

"I am sure you are aware of those consequences, and, those photos? You can keep them, if you'd like, just don't show them to anyone. Do we have a deal?" Seraphina said.

"Like I had a choice!" Isen thought.

"Yep! Got that!" Isen replied, "Can I go now??"

Seraphina starred down on him, but then approved of his suggestion. "Yes . . . "

Isen ran out, and saw John right next to the door, which most likely heard their conversation, he went down the 3 flights of stairs, taking 3 at a time just to get away faster, he almost fell 9 times on the way to the cafeteria. By the time he was there, he was out of breath, thinking he lost them by now, he went in. He looked at the table where Remi, him, and Blyke usually sit, and there were there as always.

"DUDE, YOU LITERALLY LEFT US TO DIE!" Blyke yelled.

"I ALMOST DIED UP THERE!" Isen yelled back, after catching his breath.

"FUCKING COWARD!" Blyke yelled.

"YOU'D DITCH IF THEY WERE AFTER YOU, TOO!" Isen yelled.

"But guess what?! They still got you!" Blyke yelled, his yelling getting ever so slightly quieter, his throat was parched already. "This all could've been avoided if you just didn't write the fucking story!"

"What do you mean, 'my fault'?! It was yours!" Isen said.

"What?! How is it mine?! I had almost nothing to do with it! Name one thing that was my fault!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Remi said, trying to lighten the mood, for like the thousandth time, he always wondered how she became friends with these two, or how these two became friends to top it off.

"Tch!" Blyke huffed, he was about to punch him again if she didn't try to stop them, "Retard."

"Hmph, now I have nothing to go to the press meet up with, guess Imma not go now." Isen said.

"Now you can actually not ditch the first half and just wait for us to basically do your work." Remi said.

"How does everything get flipped onto me?" Isen mumbled angrily, sitting down at the table, with his elbows on the table, holding his head up. Then his arms gave away and hsi head plunged into the table, he repeated this cycle of continuous slamming his head against the table until he got a bad bruise.

* * *

(To Arlo)

He was scouting the hallways, he had already ate lunch, in fact, on of the first people to eat it, then to go back in the empty hallways. Guess he was just used to it, just then, the bell rang for people to go to 5 period, people spilled out into the hallways, going in every direction. Some people opened their locker so they could get their books for the next lecture, others had a quick chat in the hallways, before continuing in going to their next class. A rather big portion of the people in the hallway were talking about the fact that Wellston where to most likely win country wide.

"Dude, we are totally winning the country wide competition this year!" Ventus said.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see the other schools faces! Arlo is now our Jack, with a even more powerful person in charge!" Meli exclaimed.

"Yeah we are totally going to ambush em'." Another elite said.

"Yeah, but we don't even know the other schools rosters, how can you guys be so sure?"

"Well, we are the first in the region, definitely the first in the state, and most likely the first in the country!" Ventus boasted.

"Maybe you don't get the idea, 3 god-tiers are on our roster, 3 GOD-TIERS! Those people are as powerful as the authorities!"

"How do you know they are as powerful as the authorities?"

"I don't know, wild guess, but who knows? Maybe they are."

"But, what if they are superheroes?"

"Why'd they be superheroes? All the superheroes that are up right now are elite to high-tiers. They're god-tiers."

"Come to think of it, how powerful is EMBER? Surely to think they'd have a lot of trouble taking high-tiers down."

"Plus, there is no way that a guy with some fire ability guy can be a god-tier, I'd think high-tier at most." Ventus pointed out.

"Well? Think of Remi, the late lightning Jack of Wellston, she's crazy fast, isn't she? What if the people from EMBER are crazy fast?"

"What if they are as fast as Seraphina?"

Ventus laughed, "She has a time ability, one that I am pretty sure allows her to move faster than others! There's no way a stupid fire guy can pull that off!"

"But, what if they are like John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what if they use the person's ability against them?"

"But then only have burn marks and stab wounds, that wouldn't be possible."

"Ok, all this conspiracy shit is giving me a headache, and I haven't even got math up yet! Take a break." Ventus said, before running off into his Geometry class.

"Yeah, my class is two hallways down! I can't be late!" Meil said.

Arlo sighed, they switched the cool conversation about how strong Wellston was into some EMBER theories, he wanted to hear the students ideas on Wellston and about the country-wide matches. At least he got some info, some of them were overly confident Wellston would win the competition, just like him, at least some of his people had a lot of confidence in them. Except for that one guy, sure it wasn't a bad thing to worry, they actually don't know other schools rosters yet. Maybe he should do some research.

After about 3 more minutes of walking down various hallways, the bell rang for the next class to begin.

"Alright everyone! Take out your textbooks and open em' to page 94! We are going to learn about American World History!"

The whole class groaned at the thought of it, most of the class already knew about that, why were they reviewing it?

Arlo moved on, walking to the closest staircase there was and headed up into the 4th floor, where he then took up the other flight of stairs to the rooftop.

* * *

(To Remi)

It was the last period, and she already had a nice grade for it, a 96% or an A, and all they were doing that day was reviewing, reviewing that she did not need because she had understood the subject well, so instead of sitting in a boring class were the scary teacher might pick on you when you were accidently sleeping, she decided to scout the hallways. She wanted to be just like Rei, to be the most powerful in the school, and also make the school safe for everyone. Maybe if she worked hard enough, she could dethrone Arlo of his Jack role? Arlo was slightly weaker than Rei, so it could be possible. But who knows? He might have gotten a whole lot stronger, but Rei was still really strong, honestly it was really hard to tell the difference between the power levels of the two. Rei also could've gotten stronger, twice a week they'd facetime on their computers and let eachother know how they were doing and do an update.

But lately, Rei has gotten more busy, probably because it is exam time, they now could only facetime twice every two weeks, which was sad to her. But she could always understand that it was because of tests and Rei always wanted to do the best to help others. She knew that the moment the exams were over, he'd go on his computer and check in on how Remi was doing, that made her smile. She also couldn't wait to tell him that now there was 3 god-tiers in the run for Wellstons roster. Rei would be happy, but she knew he'd be slightly sad that Arlo had gotten dethroned.

Remi thought the world of Rei, her brother would be the biggest idol and inspiration to her. She hadn't had an update on Rei's ability level since high school, which was for about 2 years now. But Rei actually hadn't checked in on his ability level since high school. Rei's ability last time he'd checked was 6.4, in a god-tiers status, which he was mighty proud of, so there was a slim, oh so very slim chance that Remi could actually dethrone Arlo of his Jack role, or she could just sit there with the same ability level and wait until he graduated, then she'd be Jack. But like Rei said, "You can never get stronger without pushing yourself."

Mostly, that was said to Arlo, his successor, his inspirational words for Arlo, but Rei had also said that to her. She was determined to follow that advice and get stronger, Rei was a god-tier so that meant that Remi could also become one. Remi smiled at the thought of it, being able to change Wellston so it could be safe for everyone. But that also led to a few other questions.

"Wait, John is currently King, so how does he plan on running Wellston? Should I ask him?? Nononono, 2 god-tier confrontations are enough for one week." Remi said, second doubting her thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some side character info :)
> 
> (Narsia and Rei)

(Later That Day - Narsia)

Narsia already had her butlers and servants to have everything packed, another business trip, another nussicance, but it had to be done. She had dictated her life, since her late 20s to this her company, and look how far it has become. An establishment that is run throughout the country, a company that is in work with the great NX-Gen, an organization that has a great amount of authorities. It has even grown to the fact that she could own a hospital, from scratch. Almost nothing could meddle with it, she was a god-tier a one that could only be stopped by another one. However, one thing that she was slightly angry about, is that her daughter lost to someone, it was a boy, in her grade, maybe even Seraphina's age, but slightly more powerful. She planned to do some research on him, like, if he came from a huge company, or whatnot, but another business trip had to ruin the opportunity. So she planned to do it during the flight, a flight to a state, a state that flooded with business, one of the biggest cities in the country, New Kory.

She lived in Zolorado, a state that is deemed for the most business success, another fact that upped the chance to get her business up higher, is the fact that she was a god-tier. What did her company specialize in? Marketing, a huge one in fact, company name? Zahara, yes, named after one of the biggest deserts known to mankind. But, the reason why she had named it that, is the abundance, the abundance of sand, well, her marketing company didn't sell sand, but she wanted it to have large stock, implying the abundance, and to have it's ground on every state. To be large in sales, in which it did succeed, top 3 producers, 2nd place. She wanted to be top, to have her company to have the glory, but there was another company in battle with it, Camazon in first place, in which she thought had copied her idea, Camazon was named after the biggest rainforest known to mankind. Might as well be the abundance too, but the reason she was going to New Kory, is because they were planning to push sales further, expanding their stock, which was a good thing, but also quite boring. This was a good chance to steal 1st place from Camazon which she thought is a place her company rightfully deserved.

She got herself into her limo after the people loaded it in with the baggage, this limo only consisted of two people, the driver and herself. Unneeded space, but the luxury she wanted throughout the way to the airport. As they made their way towards the airport, she decided to resume her thinking. She sighed, she should of called her acquaintance, a person who was the chief of the police department for the background info on him. Indeed, John was a unique name, even though she didn't have his last name, she could still track him down. She had his level, 8.3, his name, John, his age, either 15-16, maybe even 17, and where he attends, the preparatory school she had her second daughter enroll in, Wellston, she was sure it'd be accurate. She didn't know why, probably for some insight on him, and maybe a bit more heading to the way for an arranged marriage. That is if she could get his father, mother, or any other guardian to agree likewise, she might have to use bribing of any sort, that is if he was the perfect match for her daughter, and that she was that desperate.

While she was thinking intently, time passed fast. It usually takes 40-50 minutes to reach the airport, maybe the traffic was more cleared, because it took them about 28 minutes, she marvelled at how fast it went, but proceeded anyway. The limo parked in a special stop specifically made for her. She then got out, so too did the driver and the driver then turned on their ability, he was most likely a elite-tier, to help him carry the bags. She had her first-class ticket in her long coat's right pocket. She was then handed back her luggage, which was just 2 bags, and the limo driver which had drove her there and brang her bags to the spot where she is now was departed back to the limo. She walked over to the line where they would check your ID, documents, and your ticket, the line was rather small, guess her luck was really up today. In a matter of minutes, she moved up to first, she then gave the required materials to move on to the next point. Once the girl in front of her had skimmed her eyes upon the documents to make sure that they weren't fake and check her ID and ticket, she finally had approved of them. She then moved on to a place where there was two separate lines, one for family,( and one of business, and of course, she had entered the smaller one, which held the sign that read, 'BUSINESS QUEUE.'

She put her luggage, coat, and footwear on the conveyor, which went into a little station where they checked for banned items in airports. After they had done that, she went into a machine where they check if they had any metal on you, and she passed. She got her things back and headed towards the gate number or which plane they were going through. Number 237, once she made it there, she saw the seating area, a place where you wait for the plane to board back, or for the plane to get ready. She sighed, "About one and a half hours until the flight boards."

(To Rei)

Rei was still in the city where Remi was in, Los Angels, Wellston was just one of the main areas in the city. He attended a university near the heart of the city. Indeed, it was a nice place, very busy. But there was a huge thing that kept bothering him, the constant blow of the electricity. Sometimes it drove him mad, electricity, just everywhere, sometimes he could tune it out, like now. He was in a good mood today, almost like everyday, and he wasn't just about to let the constant annoying flowing of the electricity bring it down either. He was shopping at a grocery store, his fridge was running out, and lately he just didn't have to time to fully refill it because of the exams that were coming up. He was majoring for business, if he ever tried to go for lawyer, the higher ups would just get him, not the lower ones like he wanted. Then he wouldn't even be helping the low-tiers if a god-tier would be a lawyer for the defendant or the accuser. But still, business would be better, that way if his business would be successful, or have a job in a successful company, he would be able to fund charities for low-tier communities. There were people out there like him, elite, high or god-tier that wanted to help the people of lower social status. It was those people who mostly started the campaigns and what not, and he was determined to support them.

He entered the grocery store and went over to the isles of the things that he wanted to buy. Mostly food, in fact, all of the things that he bought was food. He didn't know why, he was starting to get a bit more hungry than usual, thought his growth spurt ended, but no, he just had huge cravings for the foods he had put a diet on for about 5 months. It was regid, but now that his diet was over, he might as well stuff himself, but of course he bought some healthy meals to go along with it. Then after he bought everything there, he would have to go to his part-time job. It's not like he even had to anyway, his parents were already paying the fees for his semesters for his university, but he still wanted to work, to at least get a bit of a head start on starting to pay his parents back.

He waited in one of the lines for cashing in for his purchases, just then there was a heist, some elite-tier ran out of the store, they had an ability on, too. The man didn't even steal anything yet, but they have stole a lot before, their ability allowed one to move fast, but not as fast as Rei. The masked man ran towards to exit of the building, 3 people behind him who had uniforms for security were behind him. They were yelling into their walkie talkies, requesting back up for whatever reason they had. Rei turned on his ability, readying for the catch of the robber. Just then, a guy slid in front of Rei, which slightly obstructed his vision, but the man jumped on top of his station, diving over one of the people who tried to stop him. Now! **BZZZT!**

Rei zapped his leg, which stopped him mid-air, and knocked him out mid--air, he crashed into the floor. Rei kind of felt sorry for the guy, he wasn't sure whether he put a lot of voltage into it, but is was powerful enough to knock him out.

"Thank you, sir." The man who tried to stop the robber said, "He probably would've gotten away without you."

"No problem!" Rei smiled.

Four of three people surrounded the man, and then they cuffed him and dragged him out of sight, most likely to a police car to hold him custody. The way they manhandled him was without care or anything, they just grabbed him but legs and arms and walked swiftly out of there, they were using their abilities, too. They might have broken his leg or arm or both from the pressure they were putting on to him.

Exams were to be over in about a week, so that meant that he would finally have the time to become a vilantinate again, and also to contact his family members. After the cashier, who was most likely a mid-tier, got herself together after the fact that an elite-tier dove on top of her, she scanned Rei's items and Rei paid. He was given the receipt and the his purchases were put in a bag and given to him.

"Good day!" Rei waved, before walking off into the exit.

"You too?" The cashier said, if that guy was able to one shot that elite-tier criminal, the man who stopped him was most likely a high-tier. Which are veeery difficult of come by, even more rare than that elite. She was flattered the man even said anything to her.

Rei went over to his car and pressed a button on his car key replacement to open the trunk of the car and put his bags in it, and shut it again with him hands again. Then he unlocked the door to the driver's seat and went in, shut the door and started the car. The engine roared, and he switched the lever, which meant that he was now going backwards, he checked on either side of him, no one. So he backed out, and switched the level back to normal, then drove out of the parking lot, hitting a red light. He waited attentively for the red light to pass over, and soon enough it did. The car ride home was smooth, no accidents, who would want a car crash? He parked in their driveway, he had a house, but it was with a few other people, roommates. They attended the same university as him, great friends, in fact. They were close to leveling up to being a high-tier, they were friends of his in his middle-school. Both of them couldn't go to Wellston with him, which was a downer, but they since they had good records, they could get into the university they've dreamed of getting into since they met in middle-school. 

But at least it wasn't Kuyo, Rei knew that man had potential of being a nice person, but he just didn't show it, and Kuyo didn't want to, he told Rei that he would never become as passionate and naive as him, even though Rei thought that Kuyo was the one being passionate and naive. They always had fights in high school. He was annoyed he had to get a roommate of the likes of him for his whole attendance at Wellston. Kuyo did everything he could do to annoy Rei ever since he had become the King of Wellston and surpassed him, he would blast metal music from his room, which was music that Rei didn't like, it often gave him headaches, and much more. Honestly, he couldn't stand Kuyo, he bullied low-tiers and mid-tiers for fun, made some of them do his homework, he always had to step in to stop Kuyo from beating up his poor victims, and Kuyo didn't even find anything wrong with it! Every time Rei stopped him, he'd glare at his victim once more before heading off with his fake friends, or he would roll his eyes at Rei, and still let go of his victim anyway. Yes, Kuyo had fake friends, those people just sucked up to him, mid-tiers that were just above the level '3.0.' 

Once he parked, in their driveway, his two other friends heard him. One opened the front door to make sure it was him.

"Hey Rei! You're back early." Dante exclaimed

"The traffic was light, surprisingly." Rei replied, while getting out of his car.

"Dude, did you buy my favorites?" the other one asked, who just came up behind him.

"Yeah, and Dante's." Rei said, getting out the groceries out, his roommates helped him, which made the cycle of getting the groceries and bringing them in even faster.

"Awesome! Those chocolates were there?!" Dante screamed in joy, Dante was a huge chocolate fan, so much he'd be that one guy in The Chocolate Factory & Willy Wonka. The guy that ate those chocolates non-stop until he found the golden ticket. Dante was in his pj's, he had red hair, his hair was slightly messy. If you looked at him first time, you'd think he was a cheery guy, which was true, he was hyper, but surprisingly fit, must be from the really fast metabolism system he has. 

"Yeah. I saw them there, there was only 2 packets left, and nobody else was around so I just took both of them, but it costed something like 20 dollars." Rei said, putting the last purchase he bought in the fridge.

"Dammit! Whenever I go to the sweets isle, nothing, it is gone." Dante pouted, "I owe you."

"Nah, it's fine." Rei said. Just then, his other roommate came into their kitchen.

"Damn, my next class' exam comes in like, 2 days! Time passes waaaay to quick." Johan said, he had his pjs on as well, his hair color was lime green, it was also messy, he was slightly serious, he had glasses with bold rims, making him look smart, not as if he was already smart, he was a nervous person, too.

Dante stuffed himself as soon as he could rip the packaging open. The chocolate brand was beyond legendary for him, it was a fancy chocolate, but the second it was in his mouth, he knew it was his favorite.

"Hey! Don't eat all of them!" Johan shouted, trying to get him to stop, he had already eaten two.

"Tch! Fine, you could always eat from the other box you know . . . " Dante said, letting him take one.

"That'd be wasting." Johan said, savoring every bite.

"We all know we are going to finish these in two days, you know that, right?" Rei said.

"Yes, I agree with Rei, no matter how hard we try, we can't stop this horrid fate from coming." Dante said.

"Don't be so dramatic." Johan said.

"Your just jealous you don't have a nice passion such as me." Dante boasted.

"Dude, why am I jealous? In your and Rei's room, you have a whole book self covered in those 'sacred' expired chocolates." Johan sneered.

"Don't make fun! I am pretty sure the whole reason we could get these chocolates was thanks to that shrine of mine!" Dante said.

"I highly doubt that." Johan said, "Just a matter of luck."

"NO! It is the chocolate gods that have blessed us with these!"

"Ugh, I can never get away from that weird 'religion' of yours." Johan said.

Rei laughed, "I like how Dante always manages to liven everything up."

"Thanks, buddy." Dante patted Rei's back.

Sometimes, these two fought a lot, they fought like brothers in fact always blaming each other, Rei almost acted like those two's mom. But no, just a friend who wanted a bit of peace. Kind of like Remi in fact, guess siblings do share a lot of things in common. They were put in the same situations, but not entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird only doing one space, but I am doing that big spacing between the huge text and dialogue. Also, I am not sure if it is just me, because on my screen, whenever I update now, it isn't on the newly updated screen. 
> 
> -~-


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another apology for not uploading for a week.
> 
> :)

(Back To Lunch - To John)

Once John saw Isen run out of the area, he decided that she was done, so he caught the open door that was about to swing back into its normal position, closed.

"I am pretty sure you heard our conversation?" Seraphina asked, she had her arms were crossed over her chest.

"No, I tried though, but it was enough to send him almost tripping down the stairs from running." John retorted.

"I don't believe that but sure."

"No really, I am pretty sure this wall and door is sound proof."

"I still don't believe you."

"Ugh, fine." John rolled his eyes.

Silence.

"Sooo . . . You know about the project thingy we have tomorrow?" John asked, breaking the silence they sat in.

"Yeah." Seraphina said, she then went over to the wired fencing and leaned next to it, then fell to the floor, and adjusted herself into a sitting position, with one leg having it's leg bend up, and the other laid straight out. John went over and sat next to her, which made Seraphina slightly flustered, but she wasn't just about to let her pride and confidence go away due to John just sitting next to her, it was a mere thing to be flustered about. She almost punched herself to snap her out of it.

"Do you want to review with me tomorrow during lunch on the rooftop?" John asked.

"Why would a top student need to review?" Seraphina asked, but John just shrugged, "Is this just an excuse to spend more time with me?"

"Maybe."

"Knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Nothing."

"I know it is something."

"I already said it was nothing."

"Hmmm, fine, I'll let it slide this time." John smirked.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Personal reasons."

"Your so secretive."

"Sure I am."

Seraphina looked away from John's stare, it made her feel weird. Usually no one can really get through her, aside from her mother, through a simple stare. Now John was the second person to do it.

"Why'd you look away?" John asked, head slightly tilted.

"I don't know." Seraphina said.

"You don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know."

Now John was staring the back of her head down, and Seraphina knew he was, that felt weird too, but when she glanced back at him, their eyes got in contact, and mustering up the courage, she looked right back at them.

"Ugh, can you just leave?" Seraphina shouted.

"Why?"

"Just leave."

"Give me a good reason to."

Seraphina blinked, "Why? Why would I tell him to leave again? Oh!" Seraphina thought.

"Because you are annoying."

"A good reason."

"Is that not a good reason?" Seraphina asked, the resistance of his stare was starting to weaken now.

"No."

"Errrrm, because . . . you are . . . uh . . . " Seraphina stuttered.

"No reason?"

"I gave you a reason!"

"Not a good one." John teased, Seraphina looked away again, but instead of John staring Seraphina's back down, he reached over to her waist and pulled her in, close.

"What the-?" Seraphina's gaze shifted back up at him to see his smirk. Then her gaze snapped back down, seducing?

John then picked her up slightly and turned her so that she was facing him and sat her down on his lap, at this very moment she thought he was going to kiss her which John wasn't even thinking of doing, but instead of him kissing her like always, she decided to be the one to do that. She stirred up her courage and kissed him, John was surprised at this sudden moment, he didn't think she'd be able to do it, in fact, he didn't even think of her kissing him. He brought his hands up to the back of her head and pushed her head deeper into their kiss. When she broke of their kiss, she expected some kind of insulting joke, but instead he look down at her neck.

"Wh- No!" Seraphina said, she knew what he was planing, to give her a hickey, but before he could have to chance to her upper body lost her balance from lunging back and fell back onto his legs. It still worked out for John though, but in a different way, now he had access to her lower half of her body. His hand reached towards her underwear, and his hand tucked under her skirt and tugged at the band of it.

Seraphina suddenly lost the willpower to move, her eyes widened, just realizing her mistake, all she could do was look to her side away from the glare of the sun, which was right in the middle of the sky.

"Woah, surprised you haven't said anything yet." John said, shifting his gaze from her clothed clit to her face. Just then, Seraphina smirked, she lifted her leg up then kicked the side of his face. "Argh!"

Seraphina pulled herself out from his range. He was on the floor, apparently she kicked his face hard, there was a slight bruise on his cheek, and Seraphina didn't intend on helping him up either, instead she sat on his back. "Uggggh, get off." John groaned.

"No."

"Why?"

Seraphina smirked, "Give me a good reason to."

"Because it hurts?"

"A good one." Seraphina mocked.

"Because, you love me?"

"Hmmmm, no." Seraphina said, rejecting her own feelings towards him.

"Please just get off."

"The reason?"

"Because I love you?"

"Are you lying?"

"No-" just then, John realized he just admitted his feeling towards her, accidently.

"Really? I don't believe that." Seraphina asked.

"Good." John muttered.

Just then, the bell rang for the dismissal of lunch. "Now will you get off?"

"Hmm, okay." Seraphina said, finally getting off, she headed towards the door ignoring the part of her mind that said 'Help him up.' 

"Your not going to help me up?" John asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you don't deserve it."

"Hmph, your so rude." John said getting up himself, "At least use your ability so I can erase this bruise you gave me."

"Tch fine." Seraphina said, turning on her ability with John doing the same, then she froze and unfroze time, and John rewinded, then they both turned off their abilities and exited the roof through the door and went their separate ways..

(The Next Day - Seraphina)

Seraphina woke up a bit more early that usual, 5:42. Her alarm clock didn't even ring yet, her alarm clock usually rings at 6:00. It was Wednesday already, she couldn't even believe it, it was going waaay too fast for her. On Friday was John's birthday, she didn't even know why she even cared about his birthday. After she cleared her mind about these thoughts, she then sat straight up in her bed, and swung her legs to her left, where they didn't hit the mattress anymore, but fell to the ground. She scooted off her bed, and pushed herself with her arms to propel herself off the bed, she stumbled forward a bit, but eventually got her balance.

She sighed, today was the day for their project's presentation, and they had already analyzed it the other day together, so she remembered it, all she needed to do now was just review, which would be at the time during lunch on the rooftop. The other day, John has been eating lunch with her, and when she tries to push him out he just doesn't budge, she liked to have the roof to herself, to clear out the thoughts, and where she wouldn't hear other people's annoying whispers. But that was ruined on Tuesday, is when he first came up there. He annoyed her a bit, to the point where she thought to start eating somewhere else, but his presence made everything a bit more enjoyable, and she knew she'd miss the times where they laughed and the surprising way she would enjoy John annoying her, like the other day.

They agreed on meeting up again, but she knew she wouldn't even have to remind him, because now that he figured out where she ate lunch, she knew he would be there every lunch time. However, these wholesome thoughts were interrupted by her new alarm clock, she slammed it quiet, and then continued to think. But now that the clock ruined the mood, she didn't feel like thinking about John anymore and chose to go onto other important matters, which was getting ready for school.

(To Cecile)

Cecile was already in the press office, the members of the press team could always go early in the morning to have a check on their writing through the head of the press team. Only one student came, for now. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, now she was thinking about some recent events. John was just a guy back then, but in the past week, he has now made a name for himself, the King. All this time, he could've dethroned that bratt, Arlo, but instead he chose to hide for 2 months, cowardly, another weird thing is that Isen didn't show up last meeting, odd of him, since he usually has a story for every press office. Maybe he was sick? No, he almost never blew out because of some stupid cold. That'll be ridiculous! She looked up at the ceiling light and sighed.

John, just what kind of person is he? To be as laid back as herself, but to be as perfect as Seraphina? Just how does he pull that off? The strongest in the school,m some man who could copy abilities, isn't that a bit too overpowered? Everybody has their limits, surprisingly even Seraphina, and to be able to beat her narrowly. He must also have his limits too, how many abilities can he copy? Does he amp them? They seemed a whole lot more powerful than the original holder's power. Say Arlo, it is told that when Seraphina punches Arlo's barrier, it cracks the whole thing, but she was there during those two's fight in the cafeteria over a slice of the infamous chocolate cake. It barely cracked, just barely, and she could tell that punch was to her greatest, to only do that much damage? Or can the defense on Arlo's barrier go even higher than it is now? It there still to be more to master?

Just then, another student came in.

"U-uhh, Cecile?" the kid asked.

"Yes? What do you have?" Cecile asked, glaring at the freshman, extending her hand out for the work.

"U-uuh it isn't for work!" the freshman said, holding his empty arms out to prove it.

"Then what is it for?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday, I was near the top floor and where the entrance of the rooftop . . . "

"Go on . . . "

"And I looked through the window . . . and I saw . . . Seraphina and John kissing!"

Cecile's eyebrows raised to an absurd height, kissing?! Is this kid lying?

"Do you have proof?" she asked.

"No, I ran off scared they might've saw me."

"Then I am afraid I can't post it anywhere on the newspaper."

"Wh-what?! Why?"

"There is no proof."

"But, the rumor where Seraphina had hickeys on her neck, where they not from John?"

"Could've been anyone."

The freshman sighed, "Oh well, guess I'll go now . . . "

"Wait, if you can ever catch them kissing again, I'll guarantee a first page for you." Cecile bribed.

A top story, which is on the first page, is usually a little dream of a press team member. In which Isen has earned lots, but he is still dictated to having it. It goes on their diploma when they graduate from Wellston, and Isen is on his 4th as of now, which is surprising. Yes, Isen's stories sometimes catches her eye, they are written well, as in also a good and interesting story written in side. Sometimes it is of comedy, and others it is actually informative. 

(To Ventus)

He had just gotten out of the boys dormitories, and was now on his way to Meli, Ventus' and a couple of other elite-tier friends they had. 

"Oh, hey Ventus!" Meli shouted, grabbing his attention.

"Hey, Meli." Ventus waved, he was slightly tired, couldn't get much sleep.

"Did you hear the rumor?" Meli asked.

"What rumor?" Ventus asked, he had seen some mid-tiers whispering about something, he wasn't sure if it was old news or what not. Maybe it was the rumor Meli was talking about?

"They say that John and Seraphina were found kissing on the rooftop yesterday!" Meli exclaimed excitingly, you see, she was one of those shippers.

"That's bullshit!" Ventus said.

"I don't know, it could be true! Remember when Seraphina came here with hickeys all over her neck that one day? Maybe they were from John!"

"Doubt it, they were literally fighting the oher week." Ventus shrugged.

"I know it's right, I'll prove you wrong!" Meli exclaimed, she was really dictated to this newly found ship that people were talking about.

"What? How? Asking one of them yourself?" Ventus joked.

"No, I'd be sent to the infirmary or something, Imma talk to Isen."

"What makes you think he'll corporate?"

"He always loves another top story, I'm sure this'll get him it!"

"But he is like 1 rank over us."

"Oh come on! Stop worrying so much! He is still an elite-tier, like us."

"Sure . . . you do you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Let's talk to him after school." Meli said.

"Doesn't he arrive at his own dorm right after?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know his dorm number?"

"No."

"Do you know anybody that knows his dorm number?" Ventus asked, hoping she had a ulterior plan.

"Maybe, but they might not let us in on it, what if we just follow him?" Meli asked. 

"You know that's stalking right?" Ventus scoffed.

"That's not stalking!"

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Yes."

"N-"

"Yes."

"Ugh fine, it is stalking." Meli admitted

"I have proved you wrong, now lets ask the person who knows his dorm number."

"It is either Blyke or Remi."

"Heh heh, those guys are some bad choices, Blyke gets pissed off easily, and Remi is a high-tier." Ventus scratched the back of his head.

"Lets try Blyke first."

"He could easily smash us."

"Oh come on, barely anyone in this school can take us down."

"Yeah . . . " Ventus said, who was now unsure about this, now that John took Arlo down, he felt slightly unconfident in his strength, but atleast John didn't beat him and Meli up, too.

(To Seraphina)

The classes before lunch passed by slowly, too slowly, in fact she thought she was using her own ability to slow it down. But no, probably from the scare that she was going to be presenting a project today, with her crush, nonetheless. But how was that any different from other project presentations? Maybe because it was John, her crush, and also her rival. She never thought she'd be caught in that odd complex relationship, the only experience she had with actual love with someone not related to you, is the reading she's always done. Analyze this, analyze that, but she also read on her free-time, which was close to her bed time. She was a fan of romance and drama.

Those books are eye gripping to her, she's even got the whole book collection, or the whole book collection there is available, because the series is still ongoing, on it's fifth book. It is said that there is a movie coming out about the first book, and she hopes it is true. Even though it is a pity, because the first book leaves you off on the biggest cliffhanger ever. But her favorite book series wasn't only just romance and drama, but also thriller, her second favorite genre, fiction/fantasy comes third. When she slept in John's room before, even he had all of the books there is available about it, and even novels and series with the same author, William H. Doe. He is also the man who wrote unOrdinary, that one illegal book that people say is cursed for any elite through high-tier who reads it, basically a death wish, but they say temptation always gets to you with that book. Must be eye-griping, and John must be one hell of a fan to have that book.

Fourth period, waiting for the lecture to be over, waiting for the freaking bell to tick over so that they were dismissed. It seemed as it was 2 hours, double the amount, when in reality it was only 56 minutes long.

"Alright everyone! Here are your test papers from last week!" the teacher announced. She called a bunch of names, and it finally come into Seraphina. "Another perfect grade that goes along with John's. The whole class should follow their example."

"No fair! They are on a totally different league than us! Freaking over-intelligent god-tiers!" on kid in the back shouted, she couldn't tell who.

"Yeah, I bet they were prodigies! They might as well already graduate."

But that gave Seraphina an idea, she had never thought of skipping, she should've done that a long time ago. These highschool lectures are useless she knows just about everything about them, they should just send her off to college already. But then she wondered if those classes were even enough for her knowledge.

"Shhhh! They might've heard you guys!" most likely the other kid next to the one who insulted the King and Queen.

Just then the bell rang, and the whole class got up from their seats are started packing and getting ready for lunch. Others who brought almost nothing for this lecture, like John and Seraphina, headed out of the classroom right away, barely taking notice of the other. They were only going to talk on the rooftop, there their conversation would be a lot more private.

Once they got their lunches, they headed up to the roof at separate times, to avoid any suspicions. Seraphina went first, and John went out and onto the roof about 4 minutes after.

"Hey, Sera!"

"Ugh, what."

"Are you okay, you look a little drowsy."

"I am sleepy, those classes were boring, I almost fell asleep in their 3 times."

"Yeah, boring reviews." John said, Seraphina was already seated next to the wired fencing, and John sat next to her. Seraphina's overwhelming drowsiness didn't even let her get flustered. "Or you didn't get enough sleep."

"Maybe both." Seraphina said, "Do you still want to review?"

"Nah."

Seraphina smirked weakly, "That's what I thought."

"Do you want to?"

"No, because after I eat this, Imma sleep." Seraphina said.

"Are you sure? If your that sleepy just head into the nurses office so you can sleep a bit more comfortably." John improvised.

"I made a promise with myself to never touch a dirty hospital or infirmary bed after you beat me." Seraphina said.

"Were you really that salty?"

"Just shut up so I can eat peacefully."

"Alrighty." John said before taking a bite out of his burger.

They ate in silence, which really sucked for John, considering that he was a bit more talkative after that very boring class. After a few minutes, they finished within seconds of the other. Now that the second Sera was done eating, her head fell onto John's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked, but she had already fell asleep the second her head hit his shoulder. He held her head up to make sure that she wasn't just knocked out for any reason.

John fixtated her body so that she would sleep more comfortably next to him, she lifted up her limp body and fixed her so that her legs were on either side of his hips, and that she was facing him. The way her breath hit his chest felt nice, and the feeling of her body against his felt even better. He wished they could stay like this all day, but they really only had thirty more minutes of relaxing time. So better make the most of this.

Well this very wholesome time was interrupted about twenty two minutes in when a loud gunshot pierced the air, and sprung both Seraphina and John awake.

"Ugh, so much for slee- what?! Did you do this? Because I didn't remember falling asleep like this." Seraphina glared up at John.

"Yeah I did." John said.

"Let go of me, this is weird." Seraphina demanded, indeed this position for her was awkward, she was sitting on his dick, and it seemed to be aligned perfectly.

John, too took notice of this, "You sure you don't want to stay like this for a bit longer?"

"Yes."

"Aww, fine." John said, he let go of her back and she shuffled off his lap and got up.

"Well, I feel a lot more better, how many minutes until we go to english?"

"I'd say seven more minutes."

Silence.

"So what do you want to do?" Seraphina asked, looking down at him, while also breaking the silence.

"Nothing."

"Errrm, alright." Seraphina said, sitting back down and her head fell against him once again. It was slightly ticklish for John this time, but he didn't really care about that, what he really cared about right now was the fact that she had the nerve to go against his shoulder again.

Minutes passed, and sure enough the bell rang, they exited the roof at separate times, again to avoid suspicions, and it worked again, too. They headed into their english class and got in their seats and waited for the class to begin. 

"Alright, who wants to present first?" the teacher asked, and the only students who raised their hands were Seraphina and John.

"Alright, come up." the teacher said, looking at the two students with her normal scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only actual cliffhanger I did so far. Also we something around 800 hits, thanks, I'll do a bonus at 1000 hits. 
> 
> :)


	19. Chapter 19 (+ BONUS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILESTONE!! Sorry, just never thought I'd hit this just a day after I announced it, thanks for that! I honestly don't know when I hit it, because I was sleeping in until this point.

Following the teacher's order, the two stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom. Once they got positioned, John nodded at Seraphina and she began.

"The book we read for this presentation is called ' Hamlot. '" Seraphina started, "It's a tragedy written by Spearshake."

"This story contains a few main themes. Betrayal, revenge and insanity are the three we focused on." Seraphina said, "Before exploring further into these themes, John will give a quick explanation of the plot." After this was said, Seraphina nodded to John implying that it was his turn.

"This story is about a mystery surrounding the death of a King." John started, "Even with the mysterious death of the King, the Kingdom was able to find a replacement almost immediately. But it turned out that the Queen had been conspiring with the new King all along and that the entire death was planned. Hence the the 'betrayal.'"

The explanation of the story went on, to basically what the entire class expected. Something above perfection, which people didn't know was possible. They even used some weird fancy words that mean a whole different set of things, so much that the teacher even had to ask them what those words meant, ironic right? Well, even so the class went on with these presentations until the bell rang for the next class, the teacher were to give out the grades on Thursday. Seraphina and John thought they did well, and they did. But even getting good grades on that, meant that the whole school was still going to talk about them.

"So? How did those two do?"

"Beyond perfect."

"What?"

"Dunno, even the English teacher didn't know the weird words they were saying, she had to ask them in the middle of it."

"What? What are those words?"

"Can't recall, even if I tried to say them, it'd sound like madness to you, but that wasn't how John and Seraphina said it." the person shrugged.

"Can a those two even go that far?"

"Well? What do you expect?! Two perfect god-tiers doing a project, what outcome do you think that'll have?"

"Perfect."

"Wrong, bigger than perfect!"

"I think you're exaggerating now."

"Oh really? Then ask my other classmates! Sounded like perfect gibberish to me!"

"How is perfect gibberish even possible?!"

"I don't know! Ask them!"

"No way am I going to ask those two."

"If you want those answers, go and ask them, not me!"

"I think your making a big deal out of this."

"Am not! If anything, you are!"

"You're the one that is shouting, and saying they did, 'perfect gibberish' how am I supposed to know what that means? I have to ask the person who said that!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying, I am going to go to next class . . . "

"Hey you can't just leave me hanging!"

"Cya!"

"Tch!"

Seraphina smiled, "Beyond perfect? They'd most likely get extra credit, and boost their grade above 100%!"

Once those 5 minutes of break time and the time for getting to classes rode out, they started their next ones. The rest of the school day was filled with good moods after hearing that everyone was saying they did really good, but then again, what was the expectation of two people who had the ability to be perfect? Beyond perfect? But that made no sense, it was just really good supposably.

After school, she still felt great, but even so, it was just a Wednesday . . . but that was two days closer to John birthday with she didn't know why she even cared about. But it also seemed to her as if the days went by slower. Must've been just her, but, weeks usually passed by really quick for her before she even interacted with John, was he slowing down time? No, she'd be a fool to think like that, surely it must've been just her. But while she was walking towards her girl dormitories, she got a message on her phone, so she decided to check it out, she stopped under the shade of a tall building and set down her backpack there, and took out her phone from her blazer's pocket and unlocked it, and went to her notifications. Sure enough it was from John.

John: hey want to hang out at my place? :)

Seraphina: what is with that creepy smiel

John: i was jsut smileing but ok

John: do you still want to hang ou?

Seraphina: why?

John: because we didd well on the project :D

Seraphina: we still don't know the grade for it

John: the teacher looked impressed

Seraphina: yeah, but we still don't know the grade

John: cmon

Seraphina: i have to do homework

John: we can do it together

Seraphina: i am better off on my own

John: please?

Seraphina: i'll just hang out on your birthday

John: but that is going to take so long to get to

John: please?

Seraphina: no, you are wasting my time right now

John: D:

Seraphina: bye

John: nooooooooooooooooooooo

Seraphina shut off her phone and put it back in her blazer pocket, then picked up her pack and continued walking over to her dorm. Once she arrived, as usual, she was greeted by Elaine, who somehow always gets their faster than her.

"Oh hey Seraphina! Congrats on the project!" Elaine exclaimed.

"A big portion of the congratulations your giving be goes to John." Seraphina said, with a straight face.

"Your giving a lot of credit on to him."

"Well, yeah, we did the whole thing in one day at his place. It would've taken me a lot longer without him." Seraphina said.

With that, Seraphina went into her room to get dressed.

(To Ventus)

"So know what?" Ventus asked.

"We wait for Blyke to come." 

"We are literally camping at his dorm."

"Well, I don't know what path he takes, it is the best decision."

"Oh hey, Blyke's there." Ventus pointed out.

"Hm? Oh, hey Ventus and Meli." Blyke waved, "What's up?"

"Well, do you know where Isen's room is?" Meli said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, we just want to ask him something." Meli said.

"You mean you want to ask him something, I am just accompanying you." Ventus said, but for that comment, she was elbowed in his stomach. "Oof! Hey what was that for?"

But Meli just ignored him, "So can you tell us?"

"Err, sure, Room 322." Blyke said.

"Thanks!" Meli said, and she skipped towards it. Ventus sighed and followed her through the series of hallways until they met the room number.

Just then, they saw Isen unlocking the door, perfect timing!

"Isen! Wait!" they both said, together.

Isen looked to his right to see the two people who called out his name, Ventus and Meli. "Oh hey, you guys need something?"

"Well, we want to ask you a few questions." Meli said.

Ventus was about to make the same comment he had done before, but refused his instincts to spare his stomach another elbow hit.

"Sure, about what?"

"Yes! You already agreed, well, we want to ask you a few questions about John and Seraphina."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, erm, uh, well I have to go do a butt ton of homework~!" Isen said, trying to get himself out of it. But Meli stopped him, when he saw her scary look on her face, he just gave up, even though he could easily beat her in a fight, but she'd most likely have Ventus backing her. "Ugh fine, lets talk in my room."

Meli smiled and let herself inside once Isen unlocked the door, and Ventus followed. Then Isen unlocked his door, and went inside, slightly messy, his bedsheets were done, but they're were a bit of candy wrappers around on the floor, yesterday, Isen had a sugar rush and didn't bother cleaning up the mess he made.

"So what do you guys need?"

"Well, we are sure that John and Seraphina are secretly dating."

"What brought you guys to that absurd answer?" Isen asked.

"I did not come up with that, all on her." Ventus mouthed to Isen, he nodded.

"Well, you probably heard the rumor about the hickeys, we are sure they came from John." Meli said, Isen nodded along, "And some intel on those two, it is said that they were sleeping together on the rooftop."

Isen's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "What?!"

"I know right? But anyway, do you have some info backing it?" Meli asked.

Right now, Isen was debating on whether he should tell them he saw them kissing with his very own two eyes and that he has photo evidence, or just lie about it, and he settled on lying.

"No, I'd like to though, could've been a great story." Isen fake sighed.

"Ah, well, it was worth the try. Cmon Ventus."

They exited the room and stopped right outside the whole dorm. "Now what?" Ventus asked.

"Dunno, thought that'd lead us somewhere, guess we are going to have to drop it."

"Bummer." Ventus said, "Anyway, want to work on our homework at my dorm?"

"Sure!"

(To Remi)

Remi: guys! guys!

Blyke: what

Remi: i've decided on something!

Isen: what is that soemthing

Remi: we are going to talk to John

Blyke: and remind me why that is a good idea?

Isen: yeah

Remi: dunno, thought'd it could help Isen

Isen: how?

Remi: well, you know how you didn't come to the press meeting, right?

Isen: yeah, Cecile is going to be suspicious

Remi: well, i've come up with a soulution for u

Blyke: now i am interested what is it?

Remi: so the plan is that Isen was trying to get an interview with John, and because John was very busy, he couldn't do it before the deadline of the press meting

Isen: that is if he even cooperates with us

Blyke: yeah, how can you be so sure?

Remi: can't be sure without trying! lets do our homework at my place, then we can go to John's place

Blyke: alright, i am heading over

Isen: k, coming

It took about 7 minutes for all of them to come to her room.

"Alrighty, what should we work on first?" Remi asked.

"Math." Blyke said.

"That is only because you've recently gotten better at it." Isen said.

"Yeah, so why not test out my big brain?" Blyke said.

"Errr, sure." Isen said, and he got his homework out for Math, and everyone else in the room followed.

It took them a good 5 minutes to figure out the first problem, and there was 19 left on the page. The reason why they took so long on the first one, was because Remi and Blyke were constantly arguing over which one of their answers were correct, but it turned out that Isen's was actually correct.

"What the- How'd you get 233?!" Blyke yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? I simply added 33 to 200." Isen said.

"Wh- oh, OHHHHHHHHHH." Blyke said, looking back at his paper.

"Hah, guess we both got it wrong." Remi said, scratching the back of her head.

"At the rate we are going it is going to take us like 2 hours to just finish Math homework, we've still got English and History left!" Isen said.

"Yeah, yeah. well we can learn from that mistake, and get really fast at this." Blyke said, going over to the next word problem.

So they did, surprisingly, they finished their math homework faster than the time Isne pulled up.

"HAh! We finished it in just an hour!!!" Blyke yelled.

"Okokokokokokok, I get it, you guys are really proud of yourself for learning you just have to add the two results you get together, but let's just move onto English." Isen said.

"Your just sad you don't get the spotlight anymore, me and Remi were solving most of them!" Blyke said.

"That is because you guys can come up with the answers faster than I can! I still came up with the correct ones!" Isen said.

"What are you talking about?! You just copied me and Remi!" Blyke yelled.

"Just shut up!"

"Yeah, I want to get over to John's place as soon as possible, not at 5:00." Remi said.

History and English homework took a even shorter amount of time to complete, well, it was short. They started over to John's at 4:42 P.M.

"Said it was on the edge of the cool street, right?" Isen said.

"Yeah." Remi said, "I'd like to live in a house like that when I am older!"

"Well, I am going to live in a mansion." Blyke said.

"Yeah right." Isen said, "Keep dreaming."

"I will!"

"Woah, I am surprised that didn't set you off." Isen said.

"Not about to let my ego get torn by you." Blyke said.

"You mean fragile ego." Isen said.

Blyke ignored the very true comment that Isen said and continued walking. Soon enough they reached his house.

"This is it, right?" Isen asked.

"Pretty sure, it is a nice one person house I've got to say." Remi said.

"Well, what do you expect from this cool street?" Blyke said.

"Let's just knock already, who is going to do it?" Isen asked.

"Well, Remi is the closest person ranked to him here, so let her do it." Blyke said.

"What about Blyke do it?" Isen and Remi said.

"No fair! It is a 2v1!" Blyke yelled. Just then, the door opened.

"What the- how'd you three get my address?" John asked.

"Err, we asked Seraphina! Yeah!" Remi said.

"MHm!" Isen nodded.

"And why are you guys here?" John asked.

Just then, the three forgot about why they were there, so Isen decided to sacrifice himself with a rumor Meli had told him about.

"Uh, is it true that you and Seraphina slept together on the rooftop?"

"Where did you get that?" John asked.

"Yeah, is it true?" Blyke asked, siding with Isen.

"Yes???" John said, "But if that is all you guys came here for, you guys can go now."

"Uh, wait! Are you secretly dating Seraphina?" Isen asked, he didn't know why he just said that, he is just getting on John's bad side.

"I don't know, actually." John said, "Well, bye."

He shut the door on them, "Why did you hold it open?!" Blyke yelled at Isen.

"I was sacrificing my good impression on you two! AND YOU'RE BLAMING ME?! YOU JUST SIDED WITH ME!" Isen yelled.

Even John could hear the immense yelling and arguing they were doing in his house. But while they were doing that he decided to text Seraphina to see if she actually told them.

John: hi

Seraphina: what?

John: i hae a question

Seraphina: what is that wuestion]

John: did you tell Isen, Blyke, and Remi where my address was?

Seraphina: no

John: are you lying?

Seraphina: no

John: hmmm alright

Seraphina: why?

John: they came to my place and asked questions, was breif tho

Seraphina: questions like what??

John: i wouldn't want to worry u

Seraphina: thanks for being caring, but now i am curious, of why they just could ask during school

John: ikr?

John: well, it was questions like, 'is it true yu and Seraphina slept together on the roftop?

Seraphina: what!? what did u say?!

John: yes

Seraphina: why did u agreeee?!

John: because it was the truth?

Seraphina: ugh, did they say anything more?

John: yeah, like, 'are you and Seraphina secretly dating?'

Seraphina: ?! and what did u say?

John: i don't know

Seraphina: why respond that?

John: because i don't know

Seraphina: sometimes u are hard to work with

John: ik

Seraphina: anything more?

John: no, i shut the door on them

Seraphina: pffft

John: they are still yelling at eachother as of now, i think Remi is trying to calm them down

Seraphina: oof

John: can u come over?

Seraphina: I already told u that i am comeing over on ur birthday

John: please?

Seraphina: no, i am going to go now

John: NOoooO!

Seraphina shut off her phone, but John still continued spamming her inbox.

John: alksfas

John: asjapsfnpao

John: aljsflkapsfo

John: ;ajsfpoa

Seraphina: what now?

John: can u come over?

Seraphina: no

Seraphina clicked her phone off once again, but that still didn't stop John from spamming.

John: can you come over?

John: can you come over?

John: can u come ovr?

John: can u come ovr?

Seraphina: i swaer i am going ot block u

John: okok, please no, i'll go now 

John: D:

John: buh bye

Seraphina: bye . . . 

Seraphina's inbox finally didn't flood with messages from John, even though she kind of liked him doing that, but still, he was just asking over and over again if she could come over to his house, honestly, it was getting a bit creepy for her, like he was trying to kidnap her or something.

**XXX**

**(+BONUS)**

Seraphina was at another business trip, guess this is how her mother felt, it's not like she even had any kids to tend to, but John did sometimes act like a child, but that was not the point, because after this business trip, was her 2 week break. Her other friends and her fiance could also have a break at this time, because they've been planning this like, 3 months ago. Going to one of the most famous, luxurious, resorts, Monarch Resort Beach. It was technically a hotel, but there were lots of things to tend to there. She craved the perfect atmosphere, and wanted to see if the amazing reviews on the place were true.

"Alright, Seraphina, what do you think on the expand?" one of the top managers asked.

"Hm, it's alright, but we'll need a bigger factory if we are going to open such a large scale building up."

"Yes, I actually agree with Seraphina." Remi said, "We are also going to have to hire more workers for the market and the factory."

"But what if we just pay the workers on the factory more?"

"They'll probably just quit from how much work we are putting onto them, and or get greedy from how much we are paying them, and just set off to retire, most of the works there are around 50, you know." Remi said.

"We can afford more workers, I don't know why you are complaining about it." Seraphina said.

"Yes, true, be we need to be ready for anything."

"You are always taking precautions, Theodore." Remi said.

After a bit more of arguing, it settled that they were going to hire a ton more workers, and get started on building it. They had already had a company of workers that they had already paid to get right on it, and they did, in fact, getting the materials as they were on their private jet home. It'd take about 6 hours to get back again.

"So, Seraphina, are you excited?" Remi asked.

"Well, duh, I haven't been to a resort ever since John said, 'will you be my girlfriend?'" 

"Yeah, him asking you out was a bit, extra." Remi laughed, "Only a few weeks after we graduated Wellston too. You guys took really long to warm up to each other."

"My mother was obviously pushing the relationship, that's why she most likely told John to say that during the resort thingy." Seraphina said.

"Well, he still liked you either way." Remi said.

"Yeah, me too." Seraphina said, she only wished that John were there right now.

Just then, the place started shaking, but Seraphina and Remi had been on enough planes to already know that was just a bit of turbulence, and it was.

"Sorry folks, we just hit a patch of rough air!" the pilot apologized.

It was about 9:27 P.M now, and it was only 2 hours into the flight, she would probably be headed into the night at the rate they were going. Seraphina sighed.

"Are you okay?" Remi asked.

"Hmm, I only wish John was here right now . . . "

"You think about him often."

"Well yeah, I love him with all my heart." Seraphina said.

"I can relate, too, I miss Blyke." Remi said.

About an hour after, Remi fell asleep, with her sleeping mask on, but no matter how much Seraphina tried, she couldn't fall asleep, it'd seem like she would stay awake until the flight was actually over, and she did. All she could really do for entertainment was look outside the window, where there was a perfect view of the city, all the sparkly lights that were scattered upon the city. Even that didn't make her feel drowsy, over all, she just missed her boyfriend, John. Hours passed and finally the flight boarded, and ofcourse now, somehow feeling sleepy at the roaring engine of their jet. All the noise woke Remi up.

"Woah, Seraphina are you okay?" Remi asked.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Seraphina said, barely audible over the loud roaring.

"I'll just say it later." Remi mouthed, and Seraphina nodded, implying that she got what she meant.

Finally it landed, after what seemed like 10 minutes. The pilot got out through his own door in the pilot section, and opened the door to the private jet, there Seraphina and Remi got out. Seraphina almost fell onto the floor from how drowsy she was. Then the pilot got out their luggage and gave it two them, two light bags.

"Ugh, I forgot how it feels to walk all the way back there." Seraphina said.

"Yeah, tiring. This is why I feel as if I should ride an actual plane of first class." Remi said.

Seraphina nodded weakly and continued walking for what seemed like an hour, even though the jet parked as close as it could, 1/4 of a mile. Still a long way to walk though, and it feels even longer when you are that sleepy. Finally, they got in, Seraphina and Remi were totally wiped out, they had to sit in one of the waiting areas for 20 minutes to catch their breath before heading off again, once they reached the exit of the airport, they found themselves in front of a limo, it was theirs, so they got in. It'd now take about an hour to get to their mansion, because it was on the outskirts of the city, and they were riding on light traffic, too, because it was the middle of the night.

Somehow, she couldn't really fall asleep there either, and because of her luck, she only fell asleep about 2 minutes before they arrived. Remi had to shake Seraphina awake.

"Wake up! We are finally home."

"How long did I sleep?"

"I don't know, I think I slept halfway in . . . "

"Well, I don't think I slept for long. Home~ here I come . . . " Seraphina drowsely said, she stumbled out of the limo and thanked their driver, the had paid at first when the flight was scheduled, so there was no need for them to pay right now.

They checked in at the gates, because of how many high-profile people were in that mansion, the best of security had to be there, mostly the Secret Service. Once they got in, they made quite a racket, as Seraphina fell onto the floor to sleep, and Remi trying to wake her up, again.

"No . . . we are home, just let me sleeeeep . . . "

"Ugh, cmon, I want to sleep too . . . "

"Then go sleep and leave me here."

"No, cmon, and cooperate . . . " Remi said, just then, two people came running down the main staircase.

"Sera! Remi, you guys are finally here." John said.

"Yeah, it took you two way longer than I ever expected, it is like, 3:00 . . . and the flight boards the day after tomorrow." Blyke said.

"Is Sera ok?" John asked.

"Bleeegh . . . " Seraphina managed to say.

"You two should head on to sleep, Imma get her to bed." John said, Blyke and Remi nodded and headed to their room.

John princess carried her and went up the stairs, through the hallways, and into their room. John laid her down on the bed.

"Do you want to change?" John asked.

"No . . . I just want to sleep . . . " Seraphina said.

"Too bad, Imma change you." John said.

"Ughhhhh . . . " Seraphina whined while John got out some more comfortable clothes, "Why can't I just sleep like this?"

"It is obviously uncomfortable."

"Let me just sleep."

"You'll have a better sleep once I change you out of that, can you sit up?"

"No, make me."

"You know, this reminds me of a certain time back in highschool."

"Oh, OH . . . w-wait, I can change myself!" Seraphina stuttered, but he was already taking off her jacket.

"Tch! John, I can change myself!" Seraphina said a second time when John didn't listen to her, still, no use.

But, by now, Seraphina just accepted that she couldn't stop him, she was already drained out, she limply fell into his arms while she changed her. But it took about 7 minutes because Seraphina did not want to help matters at all but make it worse, she kicked the clothes onto the ground, she bit his neck when it was close enough. She head-butted him when he was taking off her bra, she kept on moving around when he was trying to take of her pants and shoes and while trying to put her shirt on her.

"You know, I'll just let you sleep naked with me if you don't stop moving." John said, blushing at the thought of it.

"I know you're too wimpy to do that." Seraphina said.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"You see, I don't feel like getting into an argument, just change me already." Seraphina said.

"Trying to, but you just keep on moving." John said.

"Ughh, I don't want to be sitting here half-naked, hurry up."

"You are really grumpy, I am sleepy too, you know."

While Seraphina kept on whining, John complied and finally put her shirt on, and took off her band for his ponytail.

"Finally!" Seraphina said before diving out of his arms and into the bed.

John turned off the lights, now the only thing that was introducing light the the room, was the light from their alarm clock and the moonlight shining through the curtains. He crawled into bed with her, once he pulled the sheets over them and laid down, John scooted as close as he could towards Seraphina, who was facing the same way as John, his right arm then reached over her waist and was put onto her stomach, which then caressed down all the way to her clit, she was just in her underwear and shirt, so that made it even more embarrassing. But she didn't even try talking to him, she achieved laying down in bed peacefully, and now all she had to do was sleep, but her luck was surprisingly low because she just couldn't fall asleep. She turned over to face John, who was already asleep by this time. Her forehead pressed into his neck, and then relaxed, comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the bonus is basically what happens after high school, because the fanfic is going to stop at the graduation of high school. I should've put the order correct, because the first one happens after this, the bonus will be continued once we hit 1500 hits!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

(To Remi)

Isen and Blyke, blaming each other like they were brothers, and to be honest, she thought they were actually brothers. Though, they have more than sibling rivalry and hatred. In this world, people usually don't get into many fights if they are ranked close to each other, but that is the total opposite for Isen and Blyke, they just keep on provoking each other, but Remi is just glad they don't share a dorm together, or else their neighbors won't be able to sleep from the constant yelling she deals with everyday she is around them. Even though sharing a dorm room has a slight chance of getting to know the other better, she still couldn't imagine a day where they won't be fighting each other. Guess that hope would be too good to come true, because then they could hang out more often, and have more fun without those two always ruining it for the other.

"Why did he shut the door on us?!" Isen screamed.

"Probably because he saw that you were there!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"You're ugly, face it, I bet he almost threw up in there." Blyke laughed, crossing his arms.

"What kind of childish insult is that?! I can't even think lower of you!"

"Oh? Whose the one getting all riled up now?"

"You freaking cow dung, I can end you any time!"

"Pfffffft, I'd like to see you try."

**PUNCH!**

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You asked for it!"

"Bitch! You're gonna regret that!" Blyke said, turning on his ability, then he charged a beam.

"U-uh, nonononononono! Blyke! Turn off your ability!!!!" Remi said, she's gotten so used to those two yelling, that she hardly even notices them yelling to break them apart, and you know things are going to get bad when on of them uses their ability. But in one swift action, Blyke aimed it up in the sky, it shooting into the slightly tinted orange sky.

"You know, I'm not that tall . . . " Isen shrugged.

"You piece of shit! I just saved your life!"

"Do you really think I am that weak?" Isen asked, testing his patience, like he does every single day they meet.

"Heeeeeeey, c'mon! Let's go get ice cream~" Remi said, grabbing both Isen and Blyke by the wrists, and heading over to the constant ring of the ice cream truck, a sound that emitted long distances, to get it's usual customers attention.

(To Seraphina)

Seraphina fell onto her bed, her limbs spread out in different angles, how did someone get his address? The only people she told was Elaine. OH! Elaine! But she is not here right now, she went shopping to refill their fridge. Guess she'll have to ask her when she comes back. But Isen is known for being top of the stalker game, or at least that is what she heard from Blyke and Remi, couldn't see a reason not to see him as the guy who somehow hacked into the records of John to get his address or something.

Must be pretty sneaky to pull that off, she also heard that Isen works under Arlo, who is now the 3rd strongest in the school. The Jack, former King of Wellston Private High school, to be honest, he was a good leader, and John hasn't done anything too flashy, yet. I mean like, he had already volunteer for that one fundraiser, but that was just a fundraiser, they haven't been challenged to any turf wars yet, but she couldn't find a read for other school to do, Arlo has been knocked off their 2nd spot, by a guy even more powerful. No one would want to mess with Wellston after that, and Agwin, hah, that school is barely anything compared to the power they hold right now. The Queen is an elite tier so is their Jack, and their king? Barely makes it into high-tier 5.0. That is the second strongest in the school in the region, too.

She sat up in bed, and scooted back to her pillow, then let her head lay down on top of it, finished the project, and there is still another two to go, maybe she should text John on when they should work on the project? No, that'll just set him off on begging her to come over to his place, but she promised she'll come on his birthday, which is on Friday, two days from now, but it is basically already the end of the day, or school day, just about 4 more hours until she can drift off into a nice and comfortable sleep. But it wouldn't hurt to sleep over at his place another time wouldn't it? Now, the more she thought about John, the more she wanted to be with him, she had to punch herself out of it, then stuff her head into the pillow and scream, her vocal cords got sore from that, but at least she knocked herself out of it.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh."

Now her uplifting mood was settled down into a very bored, one maybe this is how John felt. She didn't have any games to play with, her mother was in charge of her bank account until she was in highschool, she was put on strict restrictions of no playing time, the only free time she and entertainment she could have was read, or something educational. But on the other hand, at John's place, she saw a lot of games he could play when he was bored, he had all sorts of games, but most of those were games you would have to play with another person, and since he lived alone, maybe it was as boring there as it was here. Just then, Elaine came back, and she totally forgot about what she was going to ask her.

"I'm home!" Elaine called out, locking the door in the process, and Seraphina opened her door and walked out.

"Hey, let's just go eat already, I'm hungry." Seraphina said, putting on her normal straight face that she can barely content to ever since John came.

(To John)

John was on the couch, laying down, face up at the ceiling. Seraphina said she'd come over at his birthday, and usually days pass by quickly for him, but why is it going by so slowly? Probably because of the urge to do something, things that you just can't wait for, even though you technically are waiting, for the slow time to pass by. Homework was easy, or at least it was easy for him, he was surprised that they're were some dumb people out there in Wellston, wonder how they even got past the entrance exam, some mid-tiers always yell at poor low-tiers in the hallway. It is disgusting, if they have to ask someone of lower social status than them to do something, it is only resolves that the lower-class has better performance than them. Plus, they don't even find anything wrong with it, fustrating, only if unOrdinary didn't get banned, sure it challenges the current social structure, but that book is basically fiction, simply a tale that holds a moral like any other story, so why is this book punished?

Is it because people are acting on it? Superheros? But what is wrong with them, and why would the authorities want to stop them? Unfair, but that is how the world works. Superheros aren't even doing anything bad, just helping others, what is wrong with that? Is it because authorities want to be independent? They just want to cling on to their oh so precious hierarchy, and influencing it on others. Higher-tiers put influence on the lower ones, and that they almost always push the blame onto others, avoiding the blame, avoiding the fingers, even though it is basically their fault. Because of judges and juries in high courts, higher are always superior. John clenched his fists, then released some time later. He flung up into a sitting position, and swung his legs to the left, where they fell down and met the floor. John got up from the couch, stretched a bit, put on his slippers and headed upstairs.

The book is amazing, enough to change narcissism into change. But he put himself off of it for now, and went to go read the book, unOrdinary, which almost always lifts his spirits, then after that he'd go shopping for a bit, maybe a new game, he finished them all, and those multiplayer games were too easy. Should get a ranked game or something. That way he'd be fighting people his level, but, can people even be as great as him? No, there's Seraphina, closest person to his level that he met, so far. Actually, screw reading, he basically remorized it, shopping!

He went in his closet, and retrieved a bright orange sweatshirt, with no logo or anything, he pulled it over his bare upper body, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he didn't want to waste time getting one out. Went well with his overall look. Black shorts outlined with orange, with complimented his sweatshirt. He went down stairs and to the front door, he got his sneakers on and exited his house. He could go with his car, but the store is only a block or three away, and he didn't get his normal jog yet. He was standing on the porch, and remembered that he bought a skateboard the other month, and he was now debating on weather he should skate there, or just jog. But for this one day, and maybe a couple others he decided to go with skating. He pretty much perfected it, no surprise, really. He got the skate board and threw it on the floor, not with any agression, in sync with it's landing, he put one foot on it, and propelled the skateboard forward with it other foot and shot forwards, getting the boost every once in a while, considering the fact that with ever boost, it got faster. So fast actually, and he almost ran someone over, he halted at a stop.

"Ah! So sorry miss!"

"You highschool boy! Better watch your track next time!" the old lady yelled.

"Yeah, heh heh . . . "

John broke a sweat there, never wondered why he broke his cool. Once he got out of the housing area, he was greeted with Wellston's local park, which was always in a flurry of activity and fun in the evenings, today was no different. Park was huge, infact, 14 basketball courts, basically two soccer fields, a baseball field, and a skate park. Since the conveince store was near the skate park, he might as well get some stunts. There were some Agwin boys and girls there, too. Since Wellston, or anyone hasn't challenged Wellston to a Turf Wars, they don't even know how he looks like.

"Hey look, cute boy!"

"You talking about me?"

"No, that cute boy, on the skateboard."

"Ugh, Riley, stop, please, aren't you over boys."

"He is a total hottie, should I say hi?"

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Hah, you two girls get so worked up, I wonder how you two are friends."

"Imma go say hi." Riley said, walking away from her five person group. Which now became a four. Riley was an elite, just about 3.5, 3.6. The two boys in there were also elites, 3.5, and 3.7. Her other friend, 3.5, while another girl was 3.1.

"Hey~, whats your level?"

"Me?" John asked, stopping a looking around him, to see if she was talking to someone else.

"Yes you."

"Why'd you want my level?"

She shrugged.

"Errr, okay?"

"I said your level."

"What's yours?"

"I asked like, 4 times already, what's your level."

"I'll say once you say yours!" John smiled.

"Hmph, well, I am a 3.6!" she presented humbly, she hoped he was also an elite too, "Yours?"

"Pffft, oh sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

Just then, her whole group came over. "Are those your friends?"

"Yes. Oh, wait, why'd you four come here?"

"I couldn't hear what you were saying so I came over here, guess the tohers followed, now what were you asking him?"

"His level, he just refuses to tell me."

"I'm not refusing anything, really."

"Well, pretty boy, let's fight!"

"What?"

"Well, I am the strongest in the group."

"Are you a high-tier?"

"No, I wish to be one though, now, fight me!"

"I was just on my way to that store . . . but okay. You'll need a healer."

"Pfft, a healer? I am the 5th strongest in Agwin! You should be scared!"

"Errr, alright."

"Ooooh, I haven't seen a fight in a long time!" Melody said.

The guy who challenged him got in a stance and activated his ability. John didn't turn on his ability, just yet, he'd back out of the fight from the immense sense of malice if he did. Turns out he had the same ability Zeke did, but he's better with it, guess he did more training. He shifted forward, and headed for a punch in the face, but John's head dodged it seconds before he was close to it, so John grabbed his arm, and counter struck, right in his stomach. **BAM!**

"What the-" John shifted forward, going for his stomach once again, but he blocked it just in time switching to his defense form, with both his hands, forming an 'x' shape, "That's my move!"

"Give up, your in no position to fight, pretty sure I broke your arm." John said.

"Heh, bastard! All you have is strength?! Think twice!" but before he could even ready for a punch, he was hit again, John went for the head, but he blocked it with the same formation he did before. So he slid aside, behind him, and tried to allbow his head, but John blocked it with his own defense form. "What, you also have a defense form!?"

John threw him to the floor, "Tch! You got me bloody." then just remembered that he didn't have a shirt underneath.

"H-hey, are you in highschool?"

"Yeah, well thanks for wasting my time, not in a mood to help you get to some hospital or treatment area anyway." John sneered.

"Which school?"

There was a pause, then he said something, "Wellston."

They opened their eyes wide in surprise, now she got it, maybe he was the new King of Wellston!

"Oh. My. God! We are so sorry to interrupt you!"

John walked away, hiding his anger.

"Why'd you say sorry? He just beat him up."

"Shhh, he might hear you, well, I heard from some elite-tiers that came from Wellston, that they had a King with that power."

"Same as his? No way."

"No! An ability that copies abilities!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if short D:


	21. Chapter 21

"Now, what was I here for again?" John asked himself, then he noticed the convenience store on the other side of the street. "Ah! Food!"

He got on his skateboard that had rolled off a few yards away from where he was originaly in his fight with some over confident elite-tiers from Agwin, where people really that immature and so quick to boast? Nonetheless, try to hook up. He really only held and interest for Seraphina. Sure they were elite-tiers, but that is least expected of the No.2 school in Turf Wars ranking in the region. He rolled up and down a few small bumps on the skatepark before making his way across the street. He wanted to hurry-up. Just then, he noticed that his pockets in his shorts felt light, right then, he thought that those puny elite-tiers pocketed his wallet, but he didn't even remember putting it in his pocket.

"Dammit!" John face palmed, "Now I have to go back . . . And go past those people. Maybe I can just go around the skatepark? Yeah, that'll do."

So he turned to his right and directed his skateboard in the direction he planned on going, threw it forward, and jumped onto it. He propelled himself forward and made a right turn on the sidewalk, which met on the road, across the road was the skatepark, but he went on the sidewalk of it, and he was pretty sure those Agwin students went somewhere else to get the guy that he beat up healed. Surprised there wasn't a healer with them or something. He'd think a guy with Zeke's ability in No.2 would be Jack or something, just shows how strong they are, but not strong enough. With three god-tiers attending Wellston, they had no hope of surpassing. Even if he did somehow get a god-tier and somehow stronger than him, everyone on the roster would just wear that person out. 

On his way back, he usually goes past this nice apartment area, and he saw Arlo on the part of the sidewalk closest to it. He was looking at his phone, a bit unsafe he John would say himself, he thought of saying hi or something, but that'd probably just make an awkward atmosphere. But despite his attempt to ignore him and roll on, Arlo glanced up for a long enough time to notice that John was there.

"Huh?! Wa-" Arlo said, but John propelled himself forward with full-speed, making a real attempt to ignore him. John tried to make it seem as if he was seeing another person, but too bad Arlo's eye-sight is really good, because he was already sure. "Is he trying to ignore me?" Arlo asked himself, and put his scowl back at his poor phone.

John looked back, he couldn't see him, probably because there was a sequence of cars passing by, obstructing his field of vision. But either way, he was now around a block away from where he saw them. Arlo was still moving forward in his long strides, so even if the cars went by, he would be a spec only becoming smaller. Once he got out of that street, he continued his peaceful, well not peaceful, but the air felt nice and the scenery too. So you could call it peaceful. He continued a peaceful way back to his house, almost forgetting why he went back in the first place, because once he made it back, he thought he subconsiously went back for no reason, and was about to go back to the convenience store again, but soon remembered that he came back to get his wallet so he could go shopping. He set his skateboard on the porch, unlocked the front door and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Now, where's my wallet?" John asked himself, but soon remembered where he put it, well not remember, he glanced in the kitchen and saw it sitting on one of the counters there. Once he achieved his wallet, he made his way back to the convenience store going through another route to avoid the route he came through to get back, he didn't know why he was avoiding even avoiding Arlo, guess he didn't like seeing people where he wasn't supposed to see them, like classmates outside of school. Say Isen, Remi, and Blyke randomly showing up at his doorstep, but he could make an acception for Seraphina.

* * *

(To Seraphina)

Was it Wednesday or Thursday? She couldn't remember, so she went on her phone to see, but before she could even unlock her phone she remembered it was still Wednesday. She was sitting at her desk, her computer's screen was turned off, just black, but she didn't put it down yet. She was looking at the wall in her comfortable pjs, wondering what she could do as of now. Maybe text John? No he is probably busy or something else right now, for all she knows, he's sleeping. So she should probably do the same thing too, since there really is nothing else to do.

Her room was heavily undecorated, no posters of any sort, the room made her look like a minimalist, even though she wasn't. She just never felt like decorating the room, she never felt the need to. She scooted the chair she was sitting in back so that she had enough room for herself to get out, gosh, she didn't even have an office chair. She should really go shopping for furniture.

She went over to the light switch to flick it off, once she did, the light from the light blub went out and the room she was in was surrounded by complete darkness. There were no windows in her room, so no moonlight or street light was shining in. Even though she couldn't see anything, she had already done this enough times to know the format of the room, just a yard or two forward and she would meet her bed.

She turned on her alarm clock, the red light from the numbers was the only sort of light that barely emitted around the room. 9:33 P.M., and set the timer at her usual time she gets out of bed. Then she sat on her bed and positioned herself upright so that she was facing the blank ceiling, and pulled the sheets over herself. She turned to face the wall, put one hand under her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon, in which she did.

That was probably the best sleep she's gotten all week, aside from that one night. She couldn't exactly remember what she dreamt of when she got up, but she didn't feel tired at all, in fact, she felt good as new. To make it even better, now it was only one more day until John's birthday, she didn't get why she was so excited. Maybe it's because once school was over, they'd finally have time to themselves for the rest of the week, and on the weekends. She got out of her room to shower, she brushed her teeth and put on her school uniform, wearing the whole thing, the white collared shirt, tie, vest, blazer, skirt, knee-high stockings, and flats. Then she got her hair-band and made a high pony-tail out of her hair, and skipped happily out of the bathroom.

Elaine was already making breakfast, bacon with eggs.

"Hey, Seraphina, want some?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, just got the best sleep I've got the whole week, and the alarm clock wasn't as annoying as it usually is."

"Heh, nice to know."

(To Rei)

He was already on his way to the university he attends. He had his books ready, and all his homework that he is supposed to turn in today. The weather out was nice, sunny with a nice breeze going through the town, a nice 79°. His roomates classes don't start until an hour later. So he won't see them until then. This refreshing walk continued for 10 minutes until he saw one of the many buildings in the university. He entered through an archway, there was no door, more like a free to use campus. He could've gone in his car, but since the weather was nice he decided to go walking, wouldn't want to miss such a nice oprotunity.

Even though it is colledge, there's still supposed to be a King, a Queen, and a Jack, as well as positions such as high-tiers, elite-tiers, mid-tiers, and low-tiers. This university he was attending as a lot of mid-tiers nearing elites. Not many mid-tiers, and some low-tiers. Rei's not the king, but he's Jack, the current King in place is just fine. He controls everything perfectly. There's barely anyone bullying the other in the halls, barely any people forcing others to do their homework, and both of them has the same ability level. 6.4, and since the guy has been here longer, and he has more experience, he might as well let him be. Queens nice too, a 5.7.

He went through a hallway before turning right and opening the door to the classroom. That classroom he was just in isn't the cool arc one with a huge rows of seats, instead the teacher made it so that there were two people in every row, with two seats of course. Some other people were already there, and he took his seat where he usually sits, in the front. There was about 6 more minutes until the teacher would come in and get everything started. The other people in the room started talking to one another, and since he's a high-tier, no one would really want to engage in such a person who is above them all.

He found it kind of sad, but that's just the messed up society for you. To be scared of someone because of ranking, well sure, he understands that. But he just wishes everyone can get along. For the school and everywhere else not have to worry about rankings. To live in a world where everything is safe. Of course, that might never happen, natural disasters, wars, diseases and what not. But to at least make it safe in social standards, so he just waited out the clock and hoped that the awkward moments would come to an end soon.

After the class, which was about an hour long, the clock was now at about 10:00, his buddies would already be in class, and all three of them had the same class for the next one, which is held in an arched row of seats. So he might as well go get a snack or something to power up his brain for the next one. He went over to ong of the cafés they've got, and ordered a plain bagel, and paid. While he was savoring that someone came up to him, it was a teacher. But it turned out that he was just passing by, to be frank, it was one of his teachers, and he thought he totally failed one of the tests that he had to meet him there and now. That really shot his worries up, but it was nothing bad.


End file.
